Buscando lo que esta perdido
by ZairaLeeWay
Summary: Marinette se entera del paradero de su novio, junto a sus hijos y Volpina...empezara la búsqueda intensa para recuperarlo de vuelta. SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR"
1. Prologo

Hola! Y bienvenidos a la nueva temporada de "Descubriendo el Amor" y bueno... Este solo es el prologo :3 tranquilas.. El capítulo de la boda lo subiré de ratito ya que ahorita son casi las 4 de la mañana y pues escribir en el celular es incomodo :v pero pero espero y les guste y no me odien todavía...

Las amo ❤️❤️

Una chica de cabello azabache estaba sosteniendo un ramo de tulipanes mientras observaba detenidamente la lapida de una persona.

"Adrien Agreste"

El héroe de París

1997- 2016

La chica de cabello azabache no estaba sola, junto a ella una pequeña niña rubia y un chico de cabello azabache estaban al lado de su madre.

\- Su padre era maravilloso niños... Estoy segura en donde quiera que este nos esta mirando - exclamo la azabache

\- Lo quiero de vuelta mami - contestó la niña

\- Yo también hija... Todo el tiempo pido eso - Respondió cargando a la rubia

El niño de cabello azabache se limito a decir ninguna palabra, dejo el ramo de flores junto a la lapida de su padre, paso las yemas de sus dedos por las palabras que estaban escritas y miro a su madre.

\- Es hora de irnos madre - exclamo el azabache con mucha madurez

\- Es cierto, dentro de poco empezara a llover... Vamos Charlotte, despídete de tu padre - respondió la azabache

\- Adiós papi, volveré pronto - exclamo entre lagrimas

El azabache solo sonrió con tristeza y tomo la mano de su hermana

\- Adiós mi gato tonto - susurro la mujer tomando la mano de sus hijos y caminando con destino al coche.

Habian pasado 10 años desde la supuesta muerte de Adrien Agreste, al "morir" y que la policía regresara a la escena del asesinato de Hawkmoth, Gabriel y Adrien Agreste... Se dieron cuenta que el cuerpo del joven ya ni estaba donde había fallecido.

Se inicio una investigación a fondo pero nunca encontraron nada.

La investigación fue dada por cerrada.

Que sucedió realmente con el cuerpo de Adrien Agreste?

Porque solamente se robaron el cuerpo del héroe de París?

Voten y comenten ❤️


	2. The New Hero

Hola mis bellos Akumas 3 como veo que les gusto el prólogo aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, y uno muy largo… ahora, ayúdenme para que este fic tenga más visitas 3

Los amo 3

Y los odio :v

Bai

El sol entro por la ventana, anunciando que hoy era un buen día… Marinette se levantó mucho antes que los mellizos para preparar el tan esperado desayuno de cada día, como diseñadora de modas, tenía bastante tiempo libre por las mañanas pero cuando daba la mediodía se ocupaba hasta la noche e incluso hasta por las madrugadas, obviamente la azabache ya tenía quien cuidara a los pequeños durante su ausencia.

Mientras Marinette cocinaba, el ruido de las escaleras se hizo presente… y unas pequeñas manos rodearon las piernas de la azabache.

\- Buenos días mami – exclamo la pequeña rubia

\- Buenos días mi pequeña – respondió volteando y tomo en brazos a la pequeña

\- Hola madre, buenos días – exclamo la otra voz

\- Hola querido, como dormiste? – pregunto la azabache

\- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar… y usted? – pregunto educadamente

Adrien II era muy maduro a pesar de su corta edad, era muy parecido a su padre a excepción del color de cabello y ojos. El azabache era mucho más alto que Charlotte, aparentando más edad.

\- Madre… te molestaría si puedo ir a ver a la Tía Fiorella al hospital? – pregunto el azabache

\- Claro hijo, te acompañara la niñera junto con tu hermana, te parece? – respondió sirviendo el desayuno

\- Gracias madre – sonrió levemente, ayudo a su hermana a sentarse en la silla y después le ayudo a su madre… fue el último en sentarse en la mesa

Un rato después los mellizos fueron a la escuela y Marinette se fue a la oficina a checar los nuevos diseños próximos a lanzar en la compañía Agreste- Dupain, ya que estaba a cargo de toda la línea y de toda la empresa más importante de Europa y del mundo entero.

 _"_ _Solo le faltaba a su modelo estrella, y ese era Adrien"_

No podía negarlo, la muerte de su novio la tenía muy presente aun… como si hubiese sido ayer.

\- Te encuentras bien Marinette? – exclamo la criatura roja

\- Estoy bien tikki… - respondió la peli azul

\- Recordaste a Adrien acaso? – contesto tristemente el kwami

\- Es que sigo sin creerlo, tikki…. Como su cuerpo desaparece de la faz de la tierra y no pueden encontrarlo? – bufo molesta la azabache

\- No lo sé… a veces siento la presencia de plagg pero no lo sé – respondió tikki

\- Y qué tal si no murió? Hahaha no… estaré loca para pensar algo así – bufo sarcásticamente y se masajeo las cienes

Mientras tanto en la casa de los pequeños Dupain… Charlotte estaba jugando con su hermano en la piscina que tenían, su niñera y fiel amiga de la azabache estaba vigilando a los pequeños de que nada les sucediera. En un pequeño lapso de tiempo la joven Alya se distrajo un momento y perdió de vista a Adrien II en el bosque.

*Minutos antes*

Adrien estaba jugando con su hermana mientras jugaban un resplandor de color negro con amarillo empezó a molestarle en los ojos, de manera se empezó a sentir atraído por la energía que emitía esa "misteriosa cosa" empezó a seguirlo, hasta que se alejó completamente de su hermana y la amiga de su madre, aun podía escuchar sus voces llamándolo, pero simplemente las ignoro.

Escucho unos ruidos en los arbustos, como si fuese un animal… estaba asustado pero a la vez estaba muy emocionado y ansioso por saber que se trataba.

\- Quien está ahí? – exclamo el azabache

De los arbustos una criatura color negra con franjas blancas, ojos amarillos salió caminando, se acercó lentamente al pequeño Adrien como si fuese una presa por devorar… el rubio se quedó intacto, inmóvil. Esperando a que la criatura hiciera otro movimiento, el animal empezó a olerlo, a identificarlo como a su dueño.

\- Hola, me llamo Fallí y tú eres mi nuevo portador – exclamo la criatura negra con franjas blancas

Adrien se froto los ojos… varias veces

\- Basta niño, me pones de nervios – bufo molesto y floto para quedar a la altura de este

\- Puedes hablar? Que es lo que eres? – pregunto confuso

\- Yo soy tu kwami, ahora eres el nuevo héroe de Paris – contesto entregándole un collar en forma de colmillo color blanco

\- Héroe de Paris? – volvió a preguntar tomando el collar y colocándolo en su cuello

\- Si niño, ahí sabes acerca de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Volpina? – exclamo el kwami

Adrien no digo nada

\- Adrien! Donde estas! – Grito una voz

\- Creo que te llaman niño, llévame contigo… te explicare todo – exclamo la criatura

\- Está bien, Vamos – contesto ocultando a la criatura en su chaqueta y camino de vuelta a casa

\- Por dios Adrien… Donde estabas!? – exclamo alterada la morena abrazando al pequeño

\- Perdona Tía Alya… me distraje y me perdí – respondió apenado

\- No vuelvas a desaparecerte así, me escuchaste? Me tenías muy preocupada… no le diré nada a tu madre pero que sea la última vez – advirtió la morena

\- Si tía… - contesto y se fue a su cuarto

Adrien II entro a su cuarto y cerro con llave, la criatura parecida a un tigre de bengala salió de la chaqueta del azabache

\- Bueno… mira, tú vas a ser el nuevo héroe de Paris ya que Ladybug, Chat Noir y Volpina están amm bueno… como decirlo… En un descanso? – exclamo

\- Que quieres decir con un descanso? Que les paso? Tía Alya me cuenta de ellos siempre – pregunto curioso el azabache

\- Te contare que paso, pero tienes que traerme algunas moras, que me muero de hambre niño – bufo cansado

\- Tengo un nombre sabes… - exclamo seriamente y salió del cuarto

El azabache bajo a la cocina y tomo algunas moras de la nevera, por suerte tenían en casa… pero porque un tigre de bengala quisiera moras?

Regreso al cuarto y el kwami, rápidamente empezó a comer todas las moras que le dio el azabache.

\- Ahora te contare que paso con estos 3 héroes – exclamo

Hace tiempo, algunos años atrás… yo era un cuidador, siempre estaba mirando a estos 3 héroes desde lejos pero hubo un accidente… en la batalla final, contra Hawkmoth… y te preguntaras quien es, él era el villano en ese tiempo, creador de Akumas que son pequeñas mariposas que toman el control de las personas y las convierten en seres malvados. Bueno en la batalla final… la única que sobrevivió por completo fue Ladybug, junto a ella estaba su fiel amiga Volpina pero esta quedo en coma por un golpe que recibió en la cabeza, hasta la fecha se dice que aún sigue en ese estado.

\- Y que paso con Chat Noir? – pregunto el azabache

\- Bueno… se dice que murió, otros dicen que desapareció de la faz de la tierra, son muchos misterios – contesto el kwami

\- Ya veo… y Hawkmoth murió? – pregunto de nuevo el azabache

\- Si, fue asesinado por Ladybug, su plan malvado era traer a la vida a la antigua Ladybug ya que era su amada… ni idea de cómo lo haría – bufo sarcásticamente el kwami

\- Eso sí que es raro – el azabache se rasco la cabeza en forma confusa

\- Oye niño, estoy listo para que nos transformemos, te parece si damos una vuelta? – pregunto de manera enérgica

\- Que debo de hacer? – pregunto el azabache

\- Solo di "Filli, Transfórmame" y veras como sucede la magia – contesto con los ojos bien abiertos

\- "Filli, Transfórmame! – grito el azabache y su cuerpo empezó a ser cubierto por un traje de color negro, con franjas de color blancas… sus ojo izquierdo se tornó amarillo y el derecho se quedó de color azul, su cabello azabache quedo igual solo al final tenía unos mechones de cabello color amarillo. En su espalda tenía un Boomerang gigante.

\- Vamos niño, sal de aquí – exclamo una voz en su cabeza

Adrien II Salió disparado por la ventana con demasiada rapidez, y agilidad, tal como un tigre de bengala, sintió la brisa del viento recorrer todo su cuerpo… siguió recorriendo el bosque con velocidad hasta que fue tiempo de volver a casa.

\- Eso fue grandioso… - respondió felizmente el azabache

\- Woow! Hace tiempo que no me sentía así, fue bueno – exclamo y cayo directo a la cama

En el hospital, una chica de la misma edad que Marinette…. Había despertado.

Voten y comenten 3


	3. The Awakening

Hola! Que tal mis pequeños Akumas, como están el día de hoy? 3 Yo estoy genial :3 pensando en cómo las hare sufrir jejee

Tenía pensado... porque no hacemos una video llamada? Todos los que tengan Skype y quieran charlar conmigo y así conocernos más

Si tienes Skype déjamelo en los comentarios y yo te agregare y hare un chat o llamare a un número cierto de personas uwu

NO ME IGNOREN

BAI... Recuerden que los odio y amo :3

Las enfermeras entraron rápidamente a una habitación limpia, una chica de cabello castaño y anaranjado de las puntas estaba recibiendo señales de vida... de nuevo.

La azabache, la compañera y mejor amiga de Adrien estaba esperando afuera con las manos en la nuca esperando una total respuesta de la chica.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritaron dentro de la habitación

Después de ese grito un montón de enfermeras entraron a la habitación en manera de apoyo

\- Dios mío que sucede?! – exclamo Marinette tomando a una de las enfermeras que salía del cuarto

\- La chica que está aquí adentro entro en estado de pánico – respondió la mujer de blanco

\- Pero está bien? – pregunto alterada la peli azul

\- Lo está, pero no sabemos cómo calmarla u optaremos por sedarla – advirtió la mujer

\- Déjeme entrar... yo conozco a la chica – suplico la azabache

\- Está bien... - contesto no muy convencida y dejo entrar a la chica

Y ahí estaba, una de las heroínas más fuertes despertando de un fuerte y terrible coma de 10 años, a su lado apareció una criatura color anaranjada y tikki salió del bolso de Marinette

\- Volpe?! – exclamo dichosa y felizmente la criatura roja

\- Dios mío, Tikki! – respondió y se unió fuertemente con un abrazo

La castaña miro con miedo a la azabache que estaba frente a ella, con temor... Marinette tenía miedo a que su amiga no recordase nada de lo que había pasado...

Donde esta Adrien?

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

\- El... Murió... - exclamo tristemente bajando la mirada al suelo

\- Como?... No... pero él me salvo... - respondió levantándose de la cama

\- Murió Fiorella... - repitió de nuevo

\- Es increíble... estúpido gato tonto – bufo molesta

\- De que te salvo? – pregunto la azabache

*10 años atrás*

En la batalla final

Volpina se encontraba peleando mano a mano junto con Gabriel agreste, cuando estaba convertido en Akuma, la chica del traje anaranjado estaba perdiendo mucha energía y sangre, y era de manera rápida... el rubio era bastante fuerte como para ella

\- HAZTE A UN LADO – Grito Chat Noir ya con el cataclismo activado y corriendo hacia ella

Esta no hizo caso y provoco que el gato golpeara a la chica con su bastón para mandarla lejos de este y puso sus manos junto con las de su padre... matando al diseñador agreste al instante, Chat pudo resistir un poco más para despedirse de su amada Ladybug y futura esposa.

Aun así volpina no se salvó totalmente, el bastón la golpeo tan pero tan fuerte que una de las partes de metal de la ex guarida de Hawkmoth hizo que perdiera totalmente la conciencia y cayera al suelo dejándola en coma.

\- Te salvo pero aun así estas mal... - exclamo la azabache

\- Estar mal? Por cierto... que me sucedió, cuanto ha pasado? – pregunto la castaña incorporándose

\- Mucho tiempo Fio... más de lo que piensas... - respondió nerviosa

\- Por dios... deja de ocultarme la verdad y dímelo de una vez – bufo molesta

\- 10 años... - exclamo Marinette de golpe y miro la cara de Fiorella

\- Dios... 10 años? – susurro la castaña

\- Lo siento mucho Fiorella... - exclamo tomándole el hombro

\- Me perdí 10 años de mi vida... sabes lo horrible que se siente? – contesto la castaña un tanto molesta y confusa

\- No, no sé cómo se siente, pero acá me tienes... estuve esperando este día durante tanto tiempo... tus sobrinos preguntan por ti todo el tiempo – respondió cálidamente con una sonrisa

\- Oh Marinette... lo lamento tanto, pero dios... 10 años de mi vida... necesito irme de este maldito lugar – bufo molesta tomando una bata

\- Fiorella aun no puedes irte – exclamo volpe tomándole el cabello

\- Cállate volpe – respondió buscando su ropa – Donde demonios esta mi ropa? Tengo ropa? – pregunto y dirigió su mirada a la peli azul

\- Te traje algo para cuando te dieran de alta – Marinette le extendió una mochila con ropa y zapatos para que se vistiera

Minutos después la castaña salió del baño ya con su ropa y zapatos en su lugar, arrojo la bata del hospital en la cama con todo y los cables que la rodearon durante años

\- Vámonos de este maldito lugar – exclamo saliendo de la habitación y cubriéndose los ojos

\- Toma - exclamo Marinette dándole unos lentes de sol – La luz debe de ser horrible para ti en este momento

\- Gracias... - contesto la castaña

\- Señorita que cree que hace? No puede irse aun – exclamo asustada la enfermera de hace un rato

\- Me largo de aquí, necesito libertad! Estuve 10 años en coma y usted ni nadie me va a detener! – Grito la castaña

\- Fiorella tranquila... - respondió tomando la mano de su amiga y sacándola de ese lugar

\- Que me calme?! MALDITA SEA MARINETTE! – Grito y le dio una cachetada a la azabache

Marinette quedo boca abierta y tocando su mejilla que ahora estaba color roja por el golpe de la castaña.

La peli azul se dirigió a la salida sin decir una palabra.

Ahora iban en camino hacia la casa de la peli azul, durante el trayecto no habían emitido palabra hasta que la castaña decidió hablar

\- Marinette... yo – exclamo pero fue interrumpida

\- No te preocupes Fiorella... fui tonta al no comprenderte – respondió la peli azul

\- Me siento tan estúpida – contesto la castaña

\- Fiorella por favor... No pasa nada – respondió Marinette mirando a la castaña

Estaba Llorando.

\- No llores... no tienes por qué disculparte – exclamo Marinette deteniendo el coche

\- Pero... AGH... – Fiorella se empezó a golpear la cabeza

\- Para! Detente! Volpe ayúdame! DETENTE FIORELLA! – Grito y sintió su mano posarse sobre la mejilla derecha de la castaña

Fiorella seguía llorando, a pesar de su mejilla rojiza por el tremendo golpe que le dio su fiel compañera de batalla no basto para que detuviera sus lágrimas, pero sí hizo que reaccionara y dejara de golpearse.

Una figura misteriosa asechaba desde los alrededores de la ciudad de Paris.

Dentro de un salón gigante, una chica caminaba por los alrededores girando lo que parecía ser un bastón, estaba bastante frustrada ya que sus planes no estaban siendo puestos en acción.

\- Maldita sea! – bufo molesta

\- Que pasa mi señora? – respondió la persona a su lado

\- Cuando vamos a empezar con los planes? – respondió la chica

\- Hay que esperar a que el otro Miraculous sea tomado, recuérdelo... - contesto mirando la ventana

\- Pronto todos sufrirán... y traeremos de vuelta a mi amado... - susurro

Dentro de una celda, un viejo enemigo estaba a punto de despertar.

VOTEN Y COMENTEN


	4. Sword

Hola mis bellos Akumas 3 cómo están? Que les pareció el capítulo de la boda? Y al final dejen sus comentarios respecto a este capítulo y sigan pasando el fic a sus amigos uwu 3

Los odio 3

Bai 3

Había pasado una semana desde que Fiorella despertó y ahora vivía junto a Marinette y los mellizos, se encargaba de cuidarlos ahora que Alya había conseguido entrar a trabajar en una empresa periodística.

Era sábado y Marinette tenía hoy el día libre para pasarla junto a sus hijos, desde hace algunos días que quería ir a la playa con los hermosos niños pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad desde hace algún tiempo. Era algo temprano y los mellizos seguían dormidos, Fiorella estaba sentada afuera disfrutando de la vista y tomando algo de café.

Te prepare él te – exclamo Fiorella desde afuera

Gracias… - respondió tomando la taza que estaba en la mesita

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, observando la vista que tenían enfrente de sus ojos, todo era paz y tranquilidad… pero simplemente era una vida vacía

Y… lo extrañas? – pregunto Fiorella mirando a la azabache

La azabache trago saliva y respondió – Todo el tiempo Fiorella… Cada día veo el lado de mi cama vacío y me arrepiento de haberme alejado de el en esa batalla

No fue tu culpa… el cataclismo afecto a ambos cuerpos – contesto la castaña

Aun así… pude haber hecho algo al respecto, pero no lo hice – dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza

Perdona si te lo recordé… - se disculpó la castaña mientras la abrazaba

Tranquila, todo el tiempo lo estoy recordando, donde quiera que este nos está observando…. – respondió correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga

 _Gato tonto._

Adrien II se levantó ya que su kwami estaba saltando arriba de él gritando por comida

Niño! Levántate… Quiero moras! – Exclamo el kwami

Basta… - respondió tapándose la cabeza con la manta

Si no me das de comer bajare yo y dejare que me vean – advirtió de manera sarcástica

Está bien! – bufo molesto – Espera acá

Adrien II bajo rápidamente hacia la cocina por moras para su pequeño amigo

Hola Tía Fiorella – saludo el rubio hacia la castaña

Hola pequeño, como dormiste? – Pregunto Fiorella cargando al pequeño

Muy bien, y tu Tía Fio? – Respondió Adrien besando la frente de su tía

Perfectamente mi pequeño – Exclamo y bajo al azabache

No se ha despertado mi hermana? – pregunto Adrien tomando algunas moras del refrigerador

Moras? A las 9 de la mañana… que estas ocultando jovencito? – Exclamo Fiorella mirando al azabache

No le digas a mamá pero tengo una mascotita – sonrió el niño y corriendo subió las escaleras

Era Adrien? – pregunto Marinette subiendo del sótano

Si haha, es tan adorable… idéntico a su padre – exclamo mientras guardaba unas cosas a su bolsa

Sí, es la viva imagen de su padre pero con otro color de cabello y ojos distintos – respondió y soltó una pequeña risa

Niños! Bajen ya! Vámonos – Grito Fiorella con un tono de madre mandona

Adrien y Charlotte bajaron rápidamente las escaleras ya con sus respectivos trajes de baño y sus juegos para hacer castillos de arena

Te ves tan linda mi pequeña – Exclamo Marinette tomando de brazos a Charlotte

Gracias mamá – respondió soltando una risa

Un viaje de 4 horas para llegar a la playa, mientras Fiorella cantaba y observaba todo a su alrededor.

Tikki…. Pstt… Tikki! – Grito Volpe desde el bolso de Fiorella

Que? – respondió la el kwami

Sientes eso? – pregunto la criatura anaranjada

Que cosa? – respondió mientras volaba hacia Volpe

Siento la energía de otro Kwami – soltó de golpe

Es imposible… Plagg? – susurro tikki

No… la energía de Plagg la conozco, pero esta es distinta – respondió Volpe

Es cierto, ahora que me concentro… si, hay otro Kwami cerca, pero dónde? – Pregunto Tikki

No lo sé, pero si hay nuevos portadores… significa que hay un nuevo Hawkmoth – Respondió nervioso

Un rato después ya cuando llegaron a la playa y se instalaron en una cabaña que la azabache había rentado unos días atrás

Quieren ir a nadar niños? - Pregunto Fiorella felizmente

Si! – respondió Charlotte y tomo la mano de la castaña

Marine…. – exclamo tikki en su habitación

Basta Tikki… no quiero escuchar más de esas cosas.. – interrumpió la azabache

Pero Marinette... debes escucharnos – respondio Volpe enojado

No lo hare… - bufo molesta y se acercó a la salida

 _Espero y consideres buscar otra Ladybug… Tikki._

Lo harás? – Pregunto volpe

Que cosa? Buscar otra portadora? – respondió tikki molesta

Si, que piensas hacer – pregunto de nuevo

Pues tal vez lo considere, como tú debes buscar una nueva Volpina – soltó de golpe

Para nada, Fiorella aun quiere pelear si la situación lo demanda, incluso ayer se transformó por primera vez después de años – respondió volpe defendiendo a su portadora

Pues igual Volpe, Fiorella ya no es una niña como hace tiempo, así que piensa si buscaras a un nuevo portador – Contesto Tikki irritada

Tikki eres muy aguafiestas – Exclamo una voz desde la oscuridad

Quién eres? Muéstrate! – Grito el kwami anaranjado

Volpe? Tanto tiempo viejo – Respondió el kwami blanco y negro saliendo de la oscuridad en la que estaba

Filli? Eres tú? – Pregunto Volpe

Tanto tiempo sin vernos – Respondió volando rápidamente hacia el anaranjado y abrazándolo

Quien es él? – Pregunto tikki totalmente confundida

Yo soy Filli, soy el Kwami de la Fuerza y agilidad – Respondió el negro

Yo soy... – exclamo tikki pero fue interrumpida

Eres El Kwami de la buena suerte, lo sé – Contesto interrumpiendo al kwami rojo

Que modales… - susurro tikki

Te escuche – contesto Filli

Charlotte estudiaba natación y fue fácil para ella adentrarse a bucear en el mar con la autorización de su madre y usando un respirador. Empezó a nadar muy profundo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba llegando al límite que su madre le había dicho. Sin pensarlo estaba por subir pero un brillo sorpresivamente empezó a captar la atención de la rubia y sin dudarlo nado hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el brillo, era un cofre pequeño… Lo tomo y lo abrió sin problemas. Era un collar, una perla muy grande de color blanca y por inercia se lo coloco en el cuello.

El collar empezó a brillar y de este salió una criatura similar a un Pez Espada, pero era más pequeño intento gritar y su respirador se soltó dejándola sin aire

Hola me llamo Mikka – Saludo la criatura azul

Puedes hablar? – respondio la rubia

Claro que puedo – contesto – y tú puedes respirar bajo del agua, no tengas miedo

Es cierto – tomo una gran agua pero podía respirar perfectamente

Tu eres mi portadora ahora – Respondió Felizmente

Portadora? De que hablas? – Contesto Confusa

Ahora vas a ser una Heroína repite después de mi – Dijo la criatura azul

Que cosa? – Pregunto Charlotte

"Mikka, Transfórmame" – exclamo y la chica repitió después

El kwami se introdujo en la perla blanca convirtiéndola en color azul, el cuerpo de la rubia se ilumino y un traje con diferentes tipos de azul se hizo presente, le salieron escamas en la parte de las piernas y de las manos, en su cabeza le salió un tipo de pico simulando la espada que tienen ese tipo de pescados, su cabello se volvió de color azul turquesa.

Que es esto? – Pregunto Charlotte Alarmada

Ahora eres Sword, la nueva heroína de Paris – respondió Mikka dentro de su cabeza

Charlotte empezó a nadar, bastante rápido... Mucho más veloz que otros peces a su alrededor, pensaba que estaba soñando, llego a la orilla donde estaba su madre y quito su transformación.

Donde estabas hija? – Pregunto alarmada Marinette

Nadando madre, disculpa si te asuste – se disculpó la rubia y entro a la cabaña

Unas horas después Marinette estaba a punto de dormir cuando su celular empezó a sonar como loco y rápidamente después de la quita vez contesto

Diga? – respondió Marinette al otro lado del teléfono

Oh… extrañaba tu bella voz mi hermosa mariquita – exclamo una voz del otro lado de la línea

Quién eres? No es gracioso – Contesto irritada

Tranquila mi pequeña, pronto nos veremos *Colgó*

No entiendo… Adrien? – Respondió entre lágrimas.

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	5. The Question

Hola 3 Pues aquí de nuevo, con un capitulo nuevo :3 me alegra que les esté gustando esta segunda temporada… lo hago con todo el corazón 3

Y quería agradecerle a MAKIMEIKI que me nomino a los "Miraculous Ladybug Awards" por mejor fic que tiene de todo xD y pues… muchas gracias 3

Los amodio

Bai 3

Un grito junto con un relámpago que se hizo presente en la cabaña en donde estaban termino por despertar a la peli castaña que corrió inmediatamente al lugar donde provenía el grito.

Marinette! Que sucede!? – Exclamo Fiorella alterada y sosteniendo a su amiga

Yo… yo... recibí una llamada... – Tartamudeo la azabache

Llamada de quién? – Pregunto Fiorella

De Adrien! – Grito mientras miraba a la castaña

Es imposible Marinette… - Respondió y escucho el celular de nuevo sonando, la castaña lo tomo

Diga? – Dijo la castaña en el teléfono

Fiorella? Por fin despertaste, cuánto paso? 10 años? – exclamo la voz misteriosa

Adrien? Eres tú? – pregunto la castaña

Tal vez, no lo sé pero ese no es el caso – Respondió riendo

Dónde estás? Porque haces esto?! – Grito la castaña

Tranquila, no te enojes… - Contesto sarcástico

El sonido de otro relámpago se hizo presente y por la ventana Fiorella vio una figura misteriosa que estaba afuera observando

Volpe… - Susurro Fiorella

Que sucede? – Pregunto la criaturita anaranjada

Volpe, Trasformazione– Susurro de nuevo

Volpina aun con el celular en la mano fue corriendo hacia la salida para poder observar detenidamente la misteriosa figura que estaba viendo por la ventana, aun así con la visión nocturna que poseía no distinguía nada…. Pero otro relámpago se hizo presente y la castaña pudo observar a una persona con traje de felino

Chat?! – Grito Volpina

Hola, que tal – Respondió Chat

Qué coño haces ahí?! Dónde diablos estabas?! – Grito la castaña

Demasiadas preguntas que no quiero contestar, Adiós – Respondió y se desapareció

Marinette se había desmayado

Quien eres tú? – Exclamo un kwami azul

Yo Volpina y tú eres un kwami nuevo… Quien es tu portador – Pregunto la castaña

Está más cerca de lo que piensas – Respondió la criatura azul

Hay problemas de nuevo verdad? – Pregunto volpina quitando su transformación

Si… más graves que nunca – Exclamo Volpe

Tú lo sabias volpe? – Contesto Fiorella

Claro que él lo sabía e incluso Tikki y el otro kwami que presiento – Respondió el kwami azul

Mikka, me alegra volver a verte de nuevo – exclamo volpe hacia su compañera

Han pasado algunos millones de años de la última vez que nos vimos – Respondió Volpe

Como olvidar esos tiempos intensos – Contesto Mikka

Ustedes ya se conocían? – Pregunto Fiorella

Claro… Volpe era uno de mis mejores amigos antes de convertirnos en kwamis – Cuestiono Mikka

Es cierto… antes de ser kwamis eran humanos, que les sucedió? – Pregunto Fiorella sentándose en el sofá

Pues fue raro, porque no hicimos nada… simplemente al final de la batalla final nos transformamos en kwamis – Respondió Mikka

Como una profecía – Termino Volpe

Y será así para siempre? – Cuestiono la castaña

El mal nunca se va a terminar Fiorella – Respondió Volpe

Volpe? Mikka? – Exclamo otro kwami color negro y blanco

Filli? Tu eres el otro kwami que sentía, Tienes portador? – Pregunto Mikka abrazándolo

Claro, me alegra verte de nuevo Mikka – Respondió correspondiendo al abrazo

Donde esta tikki? – Pregunto Filli

No lo sé, supongo que con Marinette – Contesto Fiorella

Es cierto que Marinette ya no quiere ser Ladybug? – Pregunto Filli

Como supiste? – Respondió Volpe

Que?! – Exclamo alterada la castaña – Como que ya no quiere ser Ladybug?

Exactamente como escuchas Fiorella – Bufo tikki desde las escaleras

Porque Tikki? Que rayos paso? – Contesto molesta

Y ella tiene razón, ya ni siquiera se transforma… desde la "muerte" de Adrien dejo de hacerlo – Respondió tristemente el kwami rojo

Pero… tiene que haber una solución – Grito la castaña

Claro, la solución es que yo me busque una nueva portadora… una que quiera derrotar a este "ser" malvado que está volviendo – Contesto y se juntó con sus amigos kwamis

Dios… porque? – Susurro Fiorella poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

Marinette se levantó con un dolor de cabeza, puso una cara de confusión cuando vio que estaba acostada en el suelo… y entonces recordó todo.

La llamada telefónica de Adrien y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente… No entendía que estaba sucediendo ni porque había recibido esa llamada.

IDIOTA! – Grito la voz femenina en un salón

No es para tanto – respondió el felino

NO ES PARA TANTO? CASI REVELAS TU IDENTIDAD… IDIOTA! – Grito y le dio un golpe en el estomago

Agh... Tranquila… - Bufo en el suelo

Ni pienses en arruinar nuestro plan – Respondió y salió de la habitación

Después de la plática reveladora que habían tenido los Kwamis junto a Fiorella, la mente de la castaña pensó que no podía dejar que Tikki buscara otra portadora, Marinette era una de las Ladybug más poderosas, de eso estaba 100% segura.

Pero como vamos a poder hacer que la peli azul vuelva a la acción? – Pensó la castaña

Tiene que haber algo que la haga volver al trabajo – Respondió Volpe a su lado

Ni idea, hay que pensar – Contesto la castaña y se fue a dormir

*Estación de policía*

Un chico con gorra y lentes fue para reportar acerca de un caso de hace 10 años

Hola... quisiera reportar que hay señales de vida o pistas sobre el joven Adrien Agreste – Exclamo

Adrien Agreste? El caso acerca del asesinato múltiple? Eso fue hace 10 años…Estas seguro de lo que dices? – Pregunto la agente de policía

Muy seguro – Respondió y le dio la espalda a la uniformada para salir de ahí

Marinette, Fiorella y los Mellizos ya habían vuelto a casa… Charlotte había ido a clases de esgrima y Adrien II estaba en clases de pintura y escultura, Fiorella se encontraba investigando todo lo que había pasado después de la batalla final en la mansión abandonada de Hawkmoth, pero no encontró mucho acerca del tema, al parecer dejaron la investigación por falta de pruebas.

El teléfono sonó, la castaña estaba a punto de contestar hasta que escucho a la peli azul hacerlo y se quedó sentada en la mesa.

Diga? – Exclamo Marinette

Señorita Dupain? Soy el detective Dumont – Contesto el policía tomando café

Si, que se le ofrece? – Pregunto la azabache

Solo para comentarle… Hemos re abierto la investigación respecto al asesinato de su prometido – soltó de golpe y la azabache dejo caer una taza de té al suelo

Que… - tartamudeo y se sentó en el sofá, la castaña ya estaba a su lado

Si… al parecer hemos encontrado pruebas, como decirlo… Ropa y una carta de alguien que solo se abrevio con la letra o el número cinco en romano "V" Es todo lo que sabemos… - contesto el detective

Gracias… iré pronto – Seguido de eso la azabache colgó el teléfono

Que sucedió Marinette? Quién era? – Pregunto alarmada la castaña

Hay una posibilidad por la que Adrien esté vivo


	6. The Answer

Hola uwu escribí este capítulo a las 4 de la madrugada, no me juzguen si hay errores de ortografía:( lo corregiré después :v

Los hamo

Bai

Marinette había colgado hace algunos minutos y todas las palabras que le dijo el detective Dupont seguían retumbándole en la cabeza

"Hay una posibilidad de la cual Adrien este vivo"

\- Vamos marinette es imposible que Adrien este vivo – Exclamo Fiorella

\- Lo se Fio... Pero al menos puedo intentar ver que de puede hacer no crees? – Respondió la azabache tomando su bolso

\- Te acompañare, no pienso dejar que vayas sola – Bufo molesta y la siguió hasta la puerta

Mientras iban en camino a la comisaría, Fiorella empezó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con los kwamis hace algunos días, Porque Marinette quería dejar de ser Ladybug, porque no escucha a Tikki y deja de actuar de manera tan infantil, Marinette había cambiado demasiado, ya ni siquiera pasaba tiempo con su kwami ni nada, estaba dando por vencido su papel de Ladybug.

\- Marinette, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Exclamo Fiorella

\- Dime, que sucede? – Respondió atentamente la azabache

\- Porque ya no te transformas en Ladybug? – Pregunto la castaña con curiosidad

\- Ya no hay akumas desde que derrotamos a Hawkmoth, no tiene caso transformarme sin una razón – afirmo la azabache

\- Antes lo hacíamos sin que hubiera akumas, es por Adrien? Verdad? – Soltó de golpe la castaña

\- No se, no metas a Adrien en esto – Bufo molesta

\- Y si te digo que hay alguien poderoso entre nosotros? Probablemente sea el nuevo Hawkmoth – dijo Fiorella

\- No me interesa, de seguro hay nuevos portadores – respondió con la mirada de frente

\- Los hay, pero necesitarán nuestra ayuda – exclamó Fiorella

\- No pienso ayudar a nadie hasta que vea que realmente ocupan mi ayuda, han aparecido akumas? No verdad? Entonces no veo ese gran ser poderoso que tu describes – Exclamo irritada azabache y salió del coche

Ya habían llegado a la comisaría y se adentraron en ella, se detuvieron en el escritorio de información y preguntaron por el detective Dupont.

\- El detective las recibirá en algunos minutos, si gustan pueden esperar sentadas – Exclamo la secretaria muy amablemente

\- Muchas gracias señorita – Respondió Fiorella con una sonrisa

\- Menuda mierda... – susurro Marinette

\- Tranquila con esa boca – Respondió la castaña

\- Perdona, todo este asunto me tiene de nervios – se disculpo la azabache

\- No es nada – respondió la italiana

\- Señorita Dupain, Mucho gusto... Yo soy el detective Dupont – Exclamo el señor

El detective Dupont era un señor de algunos 40 o 50 años, era de complexión robusta, vestía un traje de segunda mano estaba algo sucio y tenia una mancha de café en la parte delantera de la camiseta y corbata.

\- Dígame que sabe sobre Adrien – Exclamo Marinette sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio

\- Solo encontramos esto – Respondió dandole una carta y una caja con la ropa que portaba Adrien ese día

Marinette empezó a leer la carta

Gracias por encontrarme Marinette o debería de decir Ladybug, espero y mis bellos y mejorados akumas te resulten interesantes, ademas tengo a un buen amigo tuyo acá conmigo, pero tranquila... No le haré daño...

Aun... Espero reunirme pronto contigo, Querida.

V.

\- Que significa esa letra? – preguntó Marinette

\- No tengo ni la menor idea – respondió Dupont

\- Muchas gracias, detective – Contesto Marinette y salió rápidamente del edificio

\- Que tenga buen día, cualquier cosa por favor llámeme – dijo Fiorella saliendo detrás de la azabache

Dentro de un enorme salón, se encontraba una persona de pie, un montón de mariposas blancas revoloteando alrededor de esta, tomo una y la convirtió en un ser lleno de maldad y enojo.

\- Vuela mi pequeño akuma y enséñales quien manda en este lugar – Exclamo la misteriosa voz

Los mellizos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases, mientras resolvían algunos ejercicios de química, pero su clase fue interrumpida por unos gritos que se escuchaban en la calle. La maestra inmediatamente les pidió que todos fueran a sus respectivos hogares y no salieran de ahí.

Adrien II evitó a su hermana para poderse transformar, su kwami le había dicho que tenia que hacerlo, y eso hizo.

\- Filli, transformación! – Exclamo el azabache y todo su cuerpo cambio a su traje de héroe

Charlotte había perdido el rastro de su hermano por completo, su kwami le dijo que se trataba de un akuma y que tenia que transformarse y purificarlo

\- Mikka, transformación! – Exclamo la rubia y su cabello junto a su apariencia cambiaron como esa vez en el mar

Los dos heroes salieron rápidamente y se toparon con un hombre con guantes gigantescos empezó a golpear a todas las personas y con eso sus guantes crecían mas y mas aumentando su poder.

Sword estaba en el techo observando la escena con mucho miedo, pero tenia que salvar a esas pobres personas, dirigió su mirada hacia enfrente y vio a un chico con la apariencia de un felino. Será su compañero o enemigo?

Marinette subió a su coche casi corriendo sin esperar a la castaña que estaba detrás de ella, simplemente arranco el coche y se fue

\- Demonios! – Bufo Fiorella molesta

\- Tenemos que alcanzarla, tengo un mal presentimiento – Respondió Volpe desde su bolso

\- Vamos a un callejón – contesto – Volpe, transformazione! – Exclamo y ahora estaba con su spandex color anaranjado

Salto por los techos de Paris siguiendo al coche de la azabache, Volpina no podia creer lo que estaba viendo... Miro a dos jóvenes combatiendo contra un akuma, por un momento pensó que debía ayudarlos, pero también tenia que ver a donde se dirigiría Marinette...

Termino siguiendo a la azabache al lugar que menos se esperaba, Volpina se quedo observando como bajaba Marinette delante de la antigua mansión de Hawkmoth.

\- Que crees que haces? – Exclamo Volpina bajando de un salto

\- Porque me seguiste? – Bufo molesta la azabache

\- Porque eres una tonta que siempre se mete en problemas – Respondió con el mismo tono de voz

\- Vete de aquí, no te necesito – contesto empujando a la castaña

\- Deja de actuar como una estupida – Grito Volpina tomando de los hombros a Marinette

\- Déjame en paz! – Grito la azabache molesta

Una figura con capucha se apareció casi enfrente de las dos chicas

\- Que ruidosas son las dos, se escuchan sus gritos hasta adentro – Exclamo la persona misteriosa

\- Quien eres tu? – Contesto Volpina colocándose enfrente de Marinette

\- Oh tranquila Fiorella, no les haré daño – Respondió el enmascarado

\- Como sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto molesta

\- Porque hace tiempo me llamabas mejor amigo – Contesto quitándose la capucha

Chat?...

Voten y comenten


	7. Akuma

Hola uwu 3 mis bellos Akumas 3 pues aquí les tengo otro capítulo del fic jeje espero y les guste: 3 Oh se me olvidó mencionar… cambie la edad de los mellizos y el tiempo del coma de Fiorella… no sé, se me hicieron muy pequeños mis nenes: 3 en fin ahora tienen 13 años 3

Los amodio 3

Bai

Mientras el Akuma seguía haciendo un total caos en la ciudad, la chica de cabello azul y el chico de cabello azabache se estaban mirando fijamente.

Quien eres tú? – Pregunto la chica

Yo te pregunte primero – Exclamo el chico

Me llamo Sword y tú eres? – Respondió

Kambuku… acaso eres una heroína también? – Pregunto el azabache

Supongo y tu? – Respondió dudosa

Claro que si – Afirmo

Y como se supone que venceremos eso? – Sword apuntando hacia el hombre con los guantes gigantes

Mi kwami dice que su Akuma debe de ser alguna cosa notable o destacable en su persona – Respondió el chico de cabello largo tomando su boomerang

Bueno, estás listo? – Pregunto Sword sacando su espada

Siempre estoy listo – Afirmo saltando al vacío

Marinette estaba sorprendida, su Adrien estaba vivo… pero porque se ocultó tanto tiempo? Porque se deja ver ahora? No entendía nada

Que pasa mi querida? Te sorprendí? – Exclamo sarcástico el rubio

Menudo imbécil, como mierdas se te ocurre decir eso? – Bufo molesta la castaña

Tú no te metas Volpina, no es tu asunto –Respondió haciendo una mueca de molestia

Se convirtió en mi asunto ahora – Contesto sacando su flautín en forma de defensa

No quiero pelear contigo – Exclamo bajando del edificio en donde estaba

Tú no eres el chat que yo conozco, estas siendo akumizado – Afirmo Volpina

Din Din Din! Woow Fiorella eres una genio, claro que estoy akumizado…. Idiota – Bufo sarcásticamente aplaudiendo

Tsk… Porque tu novio tiene que ser un hijo de puta? – Exclamo Volpina mirando a la peli azul que estaba tirada en el suelo

Marinette… levántate que das pena estando en el suelo – Contesto Chat con sarcasmo

Puedes callarte la boca, menudo idiota! – Grito Volpina realmente molesta

Me tienes harto estúpida zorra de mierda! - Grito el rubio y saco su bastón, se aproximó hacia la castaña que estaba de espaldas y estuvo a punto de golpearla…

Hubo un resplandor.

Chat y Volpina se quedaron ciegos por un momento, al reaccionar… Marinette estaba transformada en Ladybug, su traje estaba algo distinto. Con su yo-yo tomo el bastón de Chat y lo lanzo lejos, dejando boca abierta al felino rubio, este salto para atrás alejándose de la chica que ya estaba de pie con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

Marinette…. – Susurro Volpina

Soy Ladybug de ahora en adelante… - Contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro

Vaya vaya… que tenemos acá, por fin te revelas – Exclamo Chat desde el techo

Déjame ayudarte Chat! – Grito Ladybug

No lo creo, me gusto esta entretenida charla… me gustaría quedarme a tomar él te, pero tengo asuntos que atender – Contesto sarcásticamente al terminar abrió un portal y se introdujo en el… Desapareció y junto con el su bastón que estaba en la mano de Marinette.

Ladybug se tiro al suelo inmediatamente y empezó a llorar, su transformación se quitó dejando ver a tikki realmente sorprendida.

Que fue todo eso? – Pregunto Tikki confundida por lo que acababa de pasar

No tengo ni la más mínima idea – Respondió Volpina quitando su transformación y puso sus manos en su cabeza

Como me transforme, ni siquiera lo pedí… - interrumpió Marinette aun en el suelo

Fue el destino… - Respondió Volpe saliendo del bolso de Fiorella con un ramillete de uvas

Destino? De que hablas? – Contesto Marinette con cara de duda

El destino y tu magia quiere que vuelvas a ser Ladybug, no lo entiendes Marinette? Paris te necesita, Chat te necesita – Exclamo Volpe

Yo te necesito – interrumpió Fiorella

Yo también te necesito, Todos te necesitamos – interrumpió de nuevo el kwami de la peli azul

Está bien… Lo hare – Contesto la azabache poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su amiga la castaña junto con los kwamis

Así se habla! – Grito Volpe

Tikki… tienes que disculparme con todo lo que te dije ese día en la playa, y como me comporte contigo en estos años, fui una idiota… entendería si quieres buscarte otra portadora – se disculpó la azabache

Marinette… no necesito otra portadora, tu eres la más poderosa que yo he tenido… la más dedicada y sobre todo la más linda – respondió riendo y abrazando a su amiga

Oye volpe yo también soy la más linda verdad? – Pregunto Fiorella

Ha habido mejores Fio, pero sigue esforzándote – Respondió Volpe riendo

Ya verás maldito, te quedaras sin uvas por eso – Amenazo la castaña

Marinette y Tikki solo reían por la escena, Volpe corría en círculos mientras Fiorella lo estaba persiguiendo.

Que estúpidas… - Exclamo una chica mirando todo

Son graciosas – Respondió Chat

Acaso el efecto de mis Akumas te esta afectando? – Contesto levantando su bastón lastimando al rubio

Basta! – Grito este

No vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa o terminare matándote de una vez – Advirtió molesta

Vamos V…. Relájate un poco – Sugirió Chat

Cállate gato callejero, vámonos de aquí… estas chicas me dan asco – hizo una mueca de disgusto

Como usted ordene – Contesto abriendo un portal y saliendo de ese lugar

Sword y Kambuku estaban luchando con un Akuma por primera vez, y para ser el inicio de su temporada como héroes… un montón de personas escondidas, miraban atentamente la gran escena que se estaba presenciando ante sus ojos.

Kambuku! Creo que su Akuma está escondido en su collar! – Grito Sword mientras cubría un ataque del enemigo

Entendido, crees que puedas entretenerlo un rato? – Pregunto el azabache

Desde luego, solo apúrate – Respondió sonriendo y golpeando al boxeador

Kambuku lanzo poderosamente su boomerang el cual ahora tenía unas pequeñas cuchillas, con ese fue posible de cortar el collar que tenía el enemigo en su cuello.

Aplasta ese maldito collar, Sword – Grito el chico

Claro! – Respondió aplastando el collar, pero no salió nada de este

Que?! – Exclamo Kambuku

Tiene que ser otra cosa – Contesto Sword juntándose con el chico

Mira ese cristal que tiene en la espalda, ese debe ser – Afirmo el azabache

Distráelo… te parece? – pregunto Sword

Mientras Kambuku entretenía al boxeador la chica de cabello azul tomo su espada y dicto unas palabras

Peixes Cut! – Grito y su espalda soltó un resplandor gigantesco y lo uso contra el cristal del Akuma

No fue suficiente… - Respondió el azabache mirando al Akuma en el suelo

Que hacemos ahora? – Sugirió la peli azul

Quédate atrás… - contesto mientras tomaba su boomerang - Ignis fatuus! – Grito el azabache fuertemente y su arma tomo un aspecto como si estuviera en llamas, dio unos giros y rápidamente lo lanzo en dirección hacia el Akuma topando en el cristal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y este cayó al suelo

Lo hiciste! – Exclamo Sword

Hey… somos un equipo ahora, ambos lo hicimos – respondió el azabache

Aún tenemos que purificar la mariposa – contesto Sword

No sé cómo hacerlo…. – Exclamo Kambuku

Apunten al Akuma con sus armas y digan "Yo te libero del mal" – Contestaron ambos kwamis

Kambuku y Sword se juntaron y colocaron sus armas apuntando hacia el Akuma derrotado y exclamaron la misma frase juntos.

"Yo te libero del mal" – Gritaron ambos y todo se ilumino alrededor, volviendo todo a la normalidad y la mariposa salió de su aspecto malvado a ser una pequeña mariposa llena de luz

Sword y Kambuku se miraron y el chico extendió su puño, esta respondió cordialmente al choque de puños

Chat se encontraba en el balcón de la extraña mansión junto a su líder, una chica… bastante poderosa y llena de ira y maldad.

Estúpidos mocosos! Derrotaron al primer Akuma – Grito V con desprecio

Son fuertes, ambos son los hijos de Ladybug – Respondió Chat

También son tus hijos, estúpido… pero no pensé que fuesen tan poderosos – Contesto amenazando a chat con su bastón

No es mi culpa que hagas Akumas tan débiles – Respondió Chat

Como te atreves a decir eso? – Bufo molesta y lanzo al felino hacia una pared haciéndolo sangrar

Hay que canalizar la energía del que está encerrado – Exclamo de nuevo la chica

Está bien, eso haremos – Afirmo Chat levantándose del suelo

Entonces, prepara todo – Respondió

Claro que si… Valentine

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	8. Nightmare

Hola… Les tengo preparados, una dosis de dolor :3

Que felicidad 3

Dentro de un laboratorio se encontraba Valentine junto con Chat Blank, el felino se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor pareciendo algo desesperado.

Quieres dejar de moverte por amor de dios? – Exclamo Valentine molesta

Dime, exactamente que planeas hacer una vez que el despierte? – Pregunto chat evadiendo el tema

Conseguir los Miraculous de Ladybug, Volpina, Sword y Kambuku son mi principal objetivo, así se desatara la guerra – Contesto Valentine

Y porque no los matas? – Sugirió el Felino sentándose

Porque ese será tu trabajo y cuando no me sirvas más… te matare – Sonrió malvadamente y toco el cuerpo que estaba enfrente de ella

Chat la miro preocupado, sabía que lo mataría lo tenía por bien visto… pero matar a su Marinette, a sus hijos y a su mejor amiga? Imposible

Sintió un choque eléctrico en la espalda, Valentine lo miro con odio y apunto su bastón hacia el lanzándole un tipo de rayo color negro.

Mis Akumas no te dañan tanto como pensé – Exclamo Valentine molesta

Vamos a ver quién te mata primero… - Respondió Chat en el suelo

Lo que te matara primero es ver como tu familia intenta "ayudarte" o tal vez mis Akumas te maten antes – Empezó a reír y salió del cuarto

Maldita sea… - Susurro Chat y cayó en un profundo sueño

Esta vez era Adrien, y se encontraba en una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad… estaba bien amueblada y ordenada. Siguió caminando sin rumbo, mirando las fotografías, pero solo lograba verlas algo borroso. Prosiguió con su camino y llego a la puerta trasera al abrirla se encontró con Marinette.

Pero la chica de cabello azabache no estaba sola, junto a ella 2 pre adolecentes se encontraban junto a ella.

Vamos niños vayan a jugar… y cuiden a su nuevo amigo – Exclamo una chica

Esa es Fiorella? – Se preguntó a sí mismo y la imagen de su mejor amiga se hizo presente

Frente a sus ojos paso una niña cabello color rubio y ojos de distinto color, Adrien no pudo dejar de mirarla… era su hija

Charlotte?... – susurro

Todo empezó a tornarse visible, sintiendo la brisa fresca de los árboles y del paisaje a su alrededor, miro a un niño color cabello azabache sentado en una colina leyendo un libro u observando el paisaje.

Se acercó a él, ignoro por un momento todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y se concentró principalmente en el muchacho de ojos multicolor. Este se encontraba dibujando el atardecer y el lago que tenía enfrente, algo verdaderamente hermoso.

Intento tocar al pequeño, pero le fue imposible, intento gritar… pero las palabras no salían de su boca… La imagen del pequeño agreste se desvaneció, ahora este se encontraba en el suelo con la cara totalmente destrozada, mutilado de los brazos y todo ensangrentado alrededor.

Adrien corrió rápidamente del lugar del cual había salido, dirigió su mirada al árbol gigante que estaba frente a él y pudo ver que la cabeza de su mejor amiga estaba colgada de este, con su cuerpo abajo totalmente doblado y lleno de cortaduras. Vio el cuerpo de Charlotte y otro niño partido a la mitad, aun podía notar que tenían los ojos abiertos….

Vomito.

Cuando se recuperó, todo alrededor de él se volvió negro… como el mismísimo infierno, de ser un lugar cálido, agradable y bueno se tornó de esa manera.

Miro a su alrededor para buscar a la azabache, a la dueña de toda su vida, estaba detrás del… sosteniendo un machete, tenía la cara llena de sangre y su cuerpo igual…. Se estaba riendo, por lo que pudo notar.

Esa no es la Marinette que tu amas – Exclamo una voz

Una figura vestida de felino se colocó a su lado, era el mismo.

Esto pasara si no reaccionas de una buena vez – Chat tomo al rubio y giro su cuerpo alrededor de la sangrienta escena

Marinette es in capaz de hacer eso – Contesto Adrien

Acabas de ver como mataba a tus hijos y a tu mejor amiga, no te quedo claro el mensaje? – Bufo Chat haciendo una mueca de molestia

Vamos… le harás caso a ese idiota? – Exclamo otra figura felina

Vete de aquí Chat Blank, yo llegue acá primero – Contesto Chat Noir

Cálmate gatito, déjame hablar con el niño cara bonita – Respondió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al rubio

No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí – Susurro Adrien

No es cuestión de que lo entiendas, si no de que comprendas – Exclamo Chat Noir

Claro, que entiendas que el buen lado en el que debes estar es conmigo – Interrumpió Blank

Puedes dejar de interrumpirme? Blank – Bufo el felino con traje negro

Oblígame Noir – Respondió sarcásticamente

Ignóralo, es solo una molestia… Adrien, tienes que luchar… Los Akumas de Valentine pierden poder ya que no tiene suficiente energía, puedes matarla – Exclamo Noir tomándole los hombros al rubio

No le hagas caso a ese idiota, no sabe lo que dice – Respondió Blank empujando a Noir y tomando al rubio

No lo escuches Adrien! – Grito Noir

Mira niño… Necesitas ayudar a Valentine en su plan, cuanto tenga mucha energía… aprovechas y le cortas el cuello y junto con el muertito del laboratorio, te parece? – Exclamo Blank muy seriamente, como que lo decía en serio

Cállate Blank! – Respondió Noir

Oh… mira a la pequeña Ladybug, está a punto de suicidarse – Interrumpió Blank de una manera sarcástica

NOOOO, MARINETTE! – Grito Adrien cuando vio que su amada se introducía un cuchillo en la cara

Dios… eso si fue intenso – Exclamo Blank golpeándole el hombro a Noir

Tú nunca eres serio? – Pregunto Noir

No, jamás lo seré… es mi espíritu natural – Sonrió blank

Y pensar que somos la misma persona, me sorprendes blank pero no eres tan desagradable – Contesto Noir

Ya bésame si quieres – Respondió sarcásticamente

PUEDEN CALLARSE, CON UN DEMONIO! – Grito Adrien mirando a los dos felinos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se tiro al suelo

Debemos de consolarlo o darle un pañuelo? – Pregunto blank con un toque de sarcasmo

Deja de bromas Blank – Noir contesto secamente

Que no ven que nuestro amor se acaba de suicidar y ustedes haciendo bromas? – Exclamo Adrien levantándose…

Tienes algo de sangre en el… olvídalo – Interrumpió blank, dejo de hablar cuando sintió la mirada de muerte por parte de Adrien

Voy a acabar con esto, por mi cuenta – Exclamo Adrien apretando los puños

Y ahí despertó.

VOTEN Y COMENTEN

*HUYE*


	9. Reborn

Hola :3 pueees empecé este capítulo con pocas ideas, y de repente todo vino a mi mente loca XD pero acá esta, espero y les guste 3

Bai 3

Chat se despertó en la sala de laboratorio, pero se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en el lugar donde se desmayó, estaba en una camilla del hospital… como si alguien tuviese la molestia de ayudarlo.

Pensé que nunca despertarías – Exclamo una voz

Que quieres Adrien? – Bufo molesto tapándose la luz de los ojos

Vamos, no fue mi culpa que te desmayaras, eres débil…. Y espera? Adrien? Soy Valentine, que mierda te sucede? – Respondió la chica bastante molesta

No sé qué me sucede… Agh?! – Chat hizo una mueca de molestia y dolor, se tocó la parte del pecho y tenía sangre en sus manos

Curioso…. Un Akuma normalmente no sangra – Exclamo Valentine poniendo sus dedos alrededor del mentón, en señal de que estaba pensando

Quieres decir que ya no soy un Akuma? – Pregunto confundido el rubio

Lo eres, pero mi energía no es tan buena para crearlos con suficiente fuerza – Respondió Valentine caminando hacia el cuerpo que yacía en la otra camilla

Estas segura de que funcionara el traerlo a la vida? – Volvió a preguntar el rubio

Claro, mi amado Hawkmoth renacerá con tu ayuda – afirmo la peli negra

Que hiciste? – Chat se alarmo

Solo tome energía de tu Miraculous y con la ayuda del kwami de mi esposo, será el más poderoso – Empezó a reír con malicia y salió del laboratorio

Chat sin duda estaba totalmente debilitado, tanto que su transformación se terminó desvaneciendo, su cabello quedo rubio con un toque de griseado alrededor, su ropa pues vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa color blanca. Un kwami distinto a plagg salió del anillo de este.

Plagg? – Pregunto el rubio confundido

Quien es ese tal plagg? – Respondió el kwami mirando a todos lados

Cuál es tu nombre? – Exclamo el rubio

Zoom tu eres mi portador? – Pregunto el kwami blanco

Si porque? – Contesto el rubio

Eres bastante débil, que te sucedió? – Respondió mirándolo

Me desmaye y tuve una visión futura o algo así… - Dijo confundido

Oh… eso puede que sea mi culpa, me disculpo por eso – Contesto apenado el kwami

Tú causaste eso? – Pregunto Adrien

Lo lamento, fue algo que tú mismo provocaste en tu sistema… yo no pude detener a tiempo la visión y al final saliste muy afectado – Respondió Zoom

Entonces todas esas visiones fueron creadas por mi subconsciente? – Pregunto Adrien levantándose de la camilla

No, esas visiones fueron creadas por tu subconsciente que no está akumizado… me entiendes? Este Adrien que esta frente a mí no es como en realidad eres, solo eres un cuerpo vacío – Exclamo Zoom

Un cuerpo vacío – susurro Adrien

Exacto, tienes que encontrar a tu cuerpo no akumizado dentro de tu ser, solo así volverás a la normalidad – Respondió Zoom dando una sonrisa

Eres mucho más amable que Plagg – Bromeo el rubio

Soy algo como su opuesto, Plagg es bastante bromista, terco y problemático… en cambio yo soy más tranquilo, no te pediré queso a la mitad de la noche como lo hace ese loco – Soltó una risa pequeñita

Volviendo al tema… Hay alguien que me pueda ayudar a encontrar a mi subconsciente akumizado? – Pregunto el rubio ya un poco más serio y concentrado

Tus amigos, pero solo uno puede entrar a tu mente por un rato – Contesto Zoom

Qué pasa si una persona se queda más tiempo de lo permitido? – Pregunto Adrien dando vueltas por el cuarto

Permanecerá ahí por siempre y nadie podrá volver a entrar en tu cabeza, el cuerpo de la persona quedara totalmente vacío y no despertara nunca – Contesto el kwami sentándose en la cama

Ya veo… -Susurro Adrien

Tienes que escoger sabiamente – Respondió Zoom

Ya se quién es la indicada para esto, necesitamos irnos de aquí – Exclamo el Rubio

De quien hablas? – Pregunto Zoom

La única mujer a la cual le confiaría mi vida – Respondió sonriendo

Ladybug claro… - Contesto Zoom – Alguien viene, tenemos que posponer esto hasta que tu recuperes tu energía al 100% - Volvió a hablar y se introdujo en el anillo blanco

Era Valentine, esta portaba un traje color purpura junto con un bastón y una máscara con una mariposa… Lo dejo a un lado y destapo el cuerpo que yacía en la camilla superior

Es hora de despertar mi amado Hawkmoth – Exclamo Valentine mientras activaba un rayo

Estas viendo lo que yo… Zoom? – Pensó Chat Blank

Si… esa mujer está realmente loca… Lástima que solo sea un pobre ser vacío – Exclamo Zoom en la mente de Chat

Un ser vacío? Como yo? – Pregunto el rubio

Ella nunca va a poder ser humana o "Renacer" es imposible para ella, paso demasiado tiempo. Hawkmoth solo le está dando una vida temporal – Siguió diciendo en la mente del felino

Entonces solo es como una ilusión? – Pregunto confundido

Algo así, pero es más bien como un cascaron… Simplemente está vacío – Contesto el kwami

Y si muere es como si no hubiese existido? – Volvió a preguntar

Veo que tienes muchas preguntas – Soltó una risita – Si muere da igual, no hay vida real en su cuerpo… es como si alguien esté en coma y este recibiendo energía a través de una máquina, tienes que desconectarlo simplemente – Contesto Zoom

Una maquina? Eso me da muchas ideas, gracias zoom – Respondió amablemente y dejo de hablar

Chat se quedó admirando la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, esa platica con el nuevo kwami le había dado un montón de ideas y esperanzas para volver a tener a su familia de vuelta. Valentine estaba riendo maquiavélicamente… simplemente observo como el hombre que estaba acostado se levantaba.

Hawkmoth… - Susurro Valentine mientras observaba el cuerpo renacer

Valentine? Que haces tú aquí? - Exclamo

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	10. Blank

Escribí esto después de ver el capítulo 20 de Miraculous uwu vieron cómo se sonrojo Adrien al pedirle el autógrafo a Marinette? Fue bello 3

Ya muero de sueño

Bai 3

El hombre con mascara se introdujo rápidamente en el vestidor para colocarse su traje junto con sus demás accesorios, cuando salió miro detenidamente a su mujer y al felino que lo acompañaba.

Que hace Chat Noir aquí? – Pregunto Hawkmoth mirándolo con desprecio

Tranquilo, él me ha estado ayudando en tu ausencia – Contesto Valentine

Y mi nombre es Chat Blank – Corrigió el rubio

Como sea, Valentine… infórmame de la situación – Ignoro las palabras del rubio y salió de la habitación junto con la peli negra

Chat miro como la pareja salía del laboratorio estaba realmente sorprendido y a la vez molesto, ya no se sentía como un Akuma pero parte de él lo era, tenía que volver a casa y recuperar tantos años perdidos con sus hijos y su futura esposa.

Zoom – Exclamo Chat en su mente

Si? Que sucede? – Pregunto confuso el Kwami

Cuando podemos empezar con el plan? – Pregunto el rubio

No podemos ahora, y menos que ha renacido Hawkmoth y además… no tienes energía, no cometas locuras – Advirtió Zoom

Pero…. solo extraño a mi familia – Solto de golpe el rubio soltando una lagrima

Yo lo sé, pronto volverás con ellos… tienes que esperar un poco más – Contesto Zoom

Está bien, esperare porque creo que es necesario – Respondió Chat

Marinette se encontraba en casa junto a Fiorella mientras miraban a los mellizos nadar en la piscina y jugaban

Que se siente volver al juego? – Exclamo Fiorella encendiendo un cigarrillo

Bien… mucho mejor, sentía que algo faltaba en mi vida – Contesto mirando a la castaña

Claro, además… tu vestimenta cambio eso fue algo raro – Respondió la castaña exhalando el humo del cigarrillo mentolado

Fiorella que no te vean los niños – Advirtió la azabache

Están bastante ocupados, ni lo notan – Respondió tranquilamente

Está bien – Contesto Marinette

Oye Volpe, porque mi traje no cambio y el de Marinette y Chat Noir si? – Pregunto Fiorella hacia su Kwami

Porque ellos quieren a sus portadores, en cambio… yo no te quiero a ti – Respondió Volpe haciendo una mueca de burla – Marinette reía

Ya verás maldito! – Grito Fiorella mientras le arrojaba uvas al kwami anaranjado

Que sucede Tikki? – Pregunto Marinette hacia su kwami

No siento la energía de Plagg… estoy preocupada por el – Respondió Tristemente el kwami rojizo

Lo salvaremos donde quiera que este, junto con Adrien y derrotaremos a quien esté detrás de esto… Te lo prometo – Contesto Marinette con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

 _El problema era… Donde comenzar a buscar?_

Chat estaba solo, estuvo solo durante horas… no tenía idea de donde se encontraban Valentine o Hawkmoth, se sentía mucho mejor.

Vamos a dar un paseo, Zoom – Exclamo Chat

No te haría mal despejar la mente – Respondió Zoom

Vale entonces vámonos – Contesto y salió rápidamente por la ventana

El felino empezó a saltar los techos de Paris mientras el viento golpeaba su cara y la luz de la luna iluminaba alrededor, empezó a recordar la primera vez que conoció a Ladybug.

*Flashback*

Era una noche estrellada, la luna estaba a todo su esplendor y nada de mal asechaba la bella parís. Chat se encontraba sentado en un edificio moviendo su cola de arriba hacia abajo, como un pequeño gato juguetón. Cuando menos se lo espero una figura en traje rojizo capto su atención, esa chica de cabello azabache y ojos tan azules como el mar empezó a robarse severamente el alma.

Siguió mirando a la chica y decidió acercarse, empezó a asecharla como una presa por devorar. Cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar con ella esta se dio la vuelta y tomo su le dio una gran sonrisa

Así que tú eres el otro – Exclamo la azabache

S-ssi – Tartamudeo nervioso

Soy Ladybug y tú eres? – Pregunto extendiendo su mano en señal de un saludo

Chat Noir, pero puedes llamarme tu futuro esposo – Respondió tomando la mano de la azabache y besándola

Te llamare… Gato tonto – Contesto Ladybug tomando su yo –yo y le proporciono un golpe en la nuca

Eso dolió "My Lady" – Respondió adolorido el rubio

Eres gracioso gato tonto, nos veremos luego – Contesto agitando su yo – yo y salió de ese lugar

Hasta luego… "My Lady" – Susurro el rubio mientras veía como desaparecía entre la oscuridad

*Fin de Flashback*

Chat se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, no entendía el motivo o razón del porque lloraba, se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado y empezó a correr con destino al bosque.

 _Necesitaba ver a su mujer_

Marinette había salido a sacar la basura, ya estaba en ropa de dormir y solo estaba esperando la hora esperada para poder acostarse y entrar en sus sueños, mientras observaba el bosque detenidamente vio a una figura caminando entre los arboles algo misterioso. La azabache empezó a retroceder lentamente.

La figura se empezó a mover más rápido, casi corriendo… Tomo a Marinette y la llevo entre los árboles y le cubrió la boca.

Marinette calla… no tengo mucho tiempo – Exclamo

Chat? – Respondió confusa

Hola "My Lady" – Contesto Adrien ya sin su transformación

Es imposible… - Respondió cubriéndose la boca

No tengo mucho tiempo… tenía muchas ganas de verte – Exclamo Adrien abrazando fuertemente a la azabache, esta respondió gustosa al abrazo

Adrien se separó para observar a su mujer y sin pensarlo dos veces… La tomo de la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios, fue un beso cálido y hermoso. Adrien puso sus manos en la cintura de Marinette para apasionar el movimiento de labios. Marinette no se opuso en ningún momento y tomo el rostro del rubio para separarlo.

Adrien yo… Te necesito... – Exclamo entre lagrimas

Marinette tranquila… tienes que ayudar…- Respondió Adrien soltando una mueca de dolor

Que pasa!? – Contesto alarmada la azabache

Escúchame… Marinette… solo… hay… Agh! – Grito de dolor – Solo hay una manera en la que me ayudes – Contesto

Dímela ya – Grito la azabache llorando

Tienes que entrar en mi cabeza – Soltó de golpe y su kwami entro de nuevo en su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en Chat Blank

Te ayudare… lo prometo – Contesto llorando

Lo sé, Recuerda que te amo – Respondió besándola por última vez y desapareció

Chat apareció enfrente de Hawkmoth y Valentine, el enmascarado lo miro con desprecio y lo apunto con su bastón

Es hora de enseñarte algunos modales, Felino – Respondió Hawkmoth riendo

VOTEN Y COEMENTEN


	11. Punishment

Hola 3 después de que durmiera como oso hace rato, desperté con inspiración para traerles este cap nuevo uwu 3 Ojala les guste :3

Los Amo pero también los odio 3

Bai

Hawkmoth empezó a reír, se podía decir que antes era un psicópata pero ahora con mucha más energía y la compañía de su esposa. Se había vuelto un total demente. Dirigió su mirada hacia su mujer, que estaba sonriendo con malicia, segundos después miro con sus grandes ojos azules al rubio que se encontraba de rodillas frente a el.

\- Oh chat… es hora de enseñarte algunos modales – Exclamo Hawkmoth

\- Vendrán por mí y te derrotaran de nuevo – Respondió Chat haciendo una mueca de desagrado

\- Claro, me derrotaran y volveré a la vida de nuevo – Contesto riendo maliciosamente

\- Idiota! – Grito el rubio volviendo a su mueca de desagrado

\- Como te atreves a llamarme de esa manera? – Exclamo orgullosamente el enmascarado

\- Tu no me dices que hacer… imbécil! – Bufo molesto y se levanto

\- Porque te levantas? – Respondió Hawkmoth plantándole un golpe en el estómago con la rodilla

Chat emitió una mueca de dolor, aun en el suelo pudo notar la sangre que salía de su boca… la limpio inmediatamente y le lanzo una mirada fulminante al enmascarado que gustosamente estaba sonriendo.

\- Tsk… Demonios – Susurro el rubio

\- Que? Acaso te dolió? – Sonrió Hawkmoth mirándolo

\- Eres… desagradable.. – Respondió el rubio poniendo una mueca

\- Muchas gracias, pero ahora… es tiempo de que me obedezcas como se debe – Bufo el enmascarado y se acercó lentamente hacia el rubio

Después todo se volvió negro

Adrien II se encontraba en su habitación, aun recordaba la escena donde se encontró con Sword, su nueva compañera… Pero volvió a sus memorias y se fue mucho antes de encontrarse con la chica de cabello azulado.

\- Oye chico, te apetece un paseo? – Exclamo ansioso el kwami azulado

\- No creo que sea buena idea Filli – Respondió seriamente el azabache

\- Vamos niño, no seas aguafiestas – Lo animo Filli

\- No me llames niño, ya te dije mi nombre un montón de veces – Bufo molesto el niño de ojos multicolor

\- Tienes que explorar tus múltiples poderes – Suspiro – Adrien – Termino de hablar y dio una gran sonrisa

\- Vale, vale… Vámonos "Filli, Transfórmame" – Exclamo y su cuerpo se ilumino colocándole su traje de héroe

Salió rápidamente por la ventana, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a sus familiares y se escabullo fácilmente para llegar a los techos de Paris. Empezó a investigar cada rincón, cada poder, habilidad que tenía su cuerpo cuando estaba transformado, el resultado era bastante satisfactorio.

\- Te dije que sería divertido – Exclamo el kwami en la mente del azabache

\- Tenías razón, sí que lo es – Respondió sentándose en la orilla de un edificio y moviendo su cola hacia los lados

\- Y dime Adrien, te gusta ser un héroe? – Pregunto Filli aun en la mente del azabache

\- Me llamaste Adrien, acaso quieres una ración extra de moras? – Bufo sarcásticamente

\- Quieres que te vuelva a llamar "niño" de nuevo? – Advirtió Filli

\- Para nada, pero si… me gusta este nuevo "After Ego" es bastante interesante poder ser quien en realidad eres - Respondió Kambuku seriamente

\- Me alegra poder escuchar eso, gracias por aceptarme – Agradeció el Kwami

\- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, es el destino no? – Pregunto Kambuku curioso

\- Claro… destino – Respondió – Lo que no sabes es que tus padres eran los grandes héroes de Paris – Pensó Filli

El azabache aún seguía mirando la bella noche en Paris, estaba realmente tranquilo pero empezaba a hacerse mucho más tarde y no quería meterse en problemas si lo llegasen a descubrir, se levantó y al momento de dar un salto para correr vio a una figura mirándolo fijamente a lo lejos.

Empezó a molestarle esa presencia así que se acercó para interactuar con esa persona, no dudaría en pelear si eso era lo que quería.

Hawkmoth apunto al rubio con su bastón, soltó una risa y le disparo un rayo color purpura hacia el cuerpo de este. Chat emitió un gemido terrible de dolor seguido con un escupitajo lleno de sangre, trato de incorporarse rápidamente pero fue imposible, un tipo de calor invadió su cuerpo… como si se quemara. Miro sus manos que estaban descubiertas y noto un montón de cosas purpuras en sus venas.

 _Tomando control de su cuerpo_

Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio giro su cabeza hacia la figura que estaba delante de él y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su sonrisa había cambiado, ahora tenía los dientes afilados y los ojos color amarillento con una tremenda y delgada pupila color negra que realmente era amenazante. Sus garras crecieron y su poder se había incrementado.

\- Sal de mi vista, Blank – Ordeno Hawkmoth

\- Sí, mi señor – Abrió un portal y se introdujo en el haciendo caso a las órdenes de su dueño

Kambuku se acercó con la figura que estaba acosándolo o mirándolo de lejos, empuño su boomerang por si la situación lo demandaba

\- Que quieres? – Exclamo Kambuku con mucha autoridad

\- Yo? Que es lo que quieres tú? – Respondió la figura misteriosa

\- Yo te lo pregunte primero, ahora respóndeme – Amenazo Kambuku

\- Cuida tus palabras niño, no me provoques a golpearte – Contesto

\- Cállate y contesta lo que se te pide – Respondió molesto el azabache

\- TE DIJE QUE CUIDARAS TUS PALABRAS CONMIGO! – Grito y golpeo la mejilla del azabache con su puño

\- Tsk… ya verás! – Respondió y le regreso el golpe

\- Te crees muy fuerte niñito? – Pregunto el hombre

\- Para nada, no lo aparento como tú – Contesto limpiándose la sangre del labio

\- Que tonto eres, yo soy fuerte… no necesito las tontas apariencias – Exclamo riendo el hombre

El hombre lanzo un ataque mientras el azabache estaba desprevenido, este por suerte logro darse cuenta y lo esquivo rápidamente volviendo a empuñar su boomerang y lanzarlo hacia su terrible enemigo. La figura masculina lo pudo evitar fácilmente y sacó su arma para golpearlo. El boomerang de Kambuku había quedado atascado en una chimenea y era imposible que regresara con él, así que este se tuvo que cubrir con sus brazos.

Comenzó una batalla mano contra bastón entre los dos chicos enmascarados, Kambuku era fuerte pero esta vez dudo de toda las habilidades que tenía, ya que su enemigo era rápido, fuerte y sobre todo era bastante ágil. Un golpe de suerte hizo que el bastón del otro enmascarado saliera disparado hacia lo lejos. El muchacho emitió una mueca de disgusto y por ese microsegundo que se distrajo, Kambuku aprovecho para poder golpearlo pero este reacciono rápidamente golpeando el estómago y pecho del azabache para dejarlo en el suelo.

\- Eres débil – Exclamo el enmascarado

\- Calla…te... – Respondió Kambuku ya sin fuerzas

\- Serias bueno para mi clan de Héroes convertidos Villanos, te gustaría unirte? – Sonrió el hombre y le extendió la mano hacia el azabache

\- Ni muerto lo haría – Respondió y su transformación acabo volviendo a su manera de civil

\- Vaya… Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo – Contesto mirándolo

Otra figura se unió detrás de estos y sacó su arma y se preparó para usarla contra ese villano

\- Melodia di distruzione – Exclamo la chica de traje anaranjado haciendo que el enemigo se empezara a retorcer de dolor por la melodía que tocaba la castaña

\- AGH! MALDITA SEA VOLPINA! – Emitió un grito de dolor

\- Lárgate de aquí, maldito bastardo! – Respondió Volpina con molestia

\- Púdrete loca! – Abrió otro portal y desapareció en unos segundos

Adrien II se hizo para atrás, estaba realmente asustado no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, La chica de cabello castaño o "Volpina" como había escuchado gritar al enmascarado que recién había desapareció se acercó a él y desactivo su transformación.

\- Tía Fiorella? – Exclamo confundido el azabache

\- Sabía que comer moras a las 10 de la mañana no era normal – Contesto Fiorella levantando al azabache del suelo

\- Como sabias? – Pregunto el azabache

\- Mi Kwami presintió que había problemas con Chat Blank – Respondió la castaña

\- Chat Blank es el nombre del que desapareció? Cuál es su problema? – Pregunto de nuevo el azabache

\- Ese idiota que me llamo "loca" era más y nada menos que mi antiguo compañero de batalla, Es mi mejor amigo e incluso es… olvídalo – Respondió y rio ante el ultimo comentario

\- Incluso es qué? No me ocultes nada Tía – Exclamo mirando a la castaña

\- _Tu padre_

Voten y comenten 3


	12. Old Friend

Hola uwu 3 Nuevo cap como prometí :3

Los odio y los amo

Bai 3

Adrien II se quedó impactado, puso sus manos en su nuca y cayó levemente de rodillas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… estaba confundido, no puede ser que su madre le haya mentido tantos años con el paradero de su padre, y ahora encontrarlo de esa manera?

 _Era simplemente toda una mentira_

\- Porque mi madre me ha mentido? – Pregunto Adrien aun en el suelo

\- Nosotras también nos enteramos recién – Contesto Fiorella

\- No mientas! – Grito molesto

\- Es enserio Adrien, no teníamos ni idea – Respondió la castaña tomando las manos del azabache

\- Mi padre es el malvado… - Contesto Adrien mirando a la castaña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- El malvado aquí es la tal "Valentine" no estamos seguros aun – Respondió Fiorella limpiándole la cara al azabache

\- Salvaremos a mi padre, cierto? – Pregunto abrazando a la castaña

\- Claro que si mi pequeño… claro que sí.. – Susurro Fiorella

Marinette estaba preocupada, Fiorella le había dicho que presentía que algo malo estaba sucediendo y se transformó inmediatamente y salió del lugar, pero eso fue hace 2 horas y aun no regresaba. La azabache estaba dando vueltas en pijama por toda la cocina sosteniendo una taza de té caliente. Escucho unos ruidos afuera y vio 2 figuras acercándose peligrosamente a la puerta corrediza.

\- Marinette soy yo – Exclamo Volpina

\- Dios mío… Volpina que haces afuera? Pasa – Respondió

\- Traje compañía – Contesto la castaña dejando ver a su acompañante

\- Adrien?! Que haces afuera? – Exclamo confusa

\- Hola madre… yo… soy como mi tía Fiorella y tu – Contesto Adrien mostrando a su kwami dormido

\- Tu? – Pregunto Marinette

\- Adrien tuvo un enfrentamiento con Chat Blank hoy – Interrumpió Volpina quitando su transformación

\- Es cierto eso… hijo? – Pregunto Marinette tomando el rostro del azabache

\- Si madre – Contesto Adrien II

\- Te hizo daño? Te dijo algo? – Pregunto abrazando al azabache

\- Por suerte llegue a tiempo – Contesto Fiorella

\- Ve a dormir mi pequeño, mañana hablaremos de esto con más calma – Pidió la azabache con amabilidad y el muchacho obedeció

Una vez que el azabache estuviera en su cuarto, Fiorella jalo a Marinette al estudio donde la azabache se concentraba en hacer sus diseños y empezó a girar por la habitación

\- Fiorella… Qué demonios sucedió ahí? - Bufo molesta la azabache

\- Algo paso con Adrien… Estaba totalmente cambiado como la primera vez que lo vimos, esta vez iba a dañar a Adrien II, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo probablemente el – Contesto Fiorella

\- No lo digas… - Interrumpió Marinette

\- Probablemente Adrien II estuviera muerto o peor aún, convertido en Akuma y siendo aliado de la tal "Valentine" – Contesto tomando los hombros de la azabache

\- Espera? Dijiste Valentine? – Interrumpió Tikki saliendo de la pijama de Marinette

\- Si Tikki, porque? La conoces? – Pregunto Fiorella mirando al kwami rojizo

\- Ella era mi antigua portadora… - Soltó en seco

Chat Blank no había vuelto con Hawkmoth y Valentine, llevaba más de 10 horas afuera sin haberse reportado. El rubio se encontraba a las afueras de Paris, muy lejos de su destino y muy cerca de la casa de su mujer.

Ya era de día, y mientras observaba sigilosamente pudo notar como Marinette cargaba a la pequeña Charlotte en brazos ya que era de baja estatura para su corta edad.

\- Quiero eso de vuelta – Exclamo a sí mismo el rubio

\- Lástima que no puedas tenerlo – Respondió una figura al lado de el

\- Volpina? – Contesto el rubio

\- Hola amigo, que tal todo? – Exclamo felizmente

\- Que haces aquí? – Pregunto el rubio

\- No me preguntes, soy una ilusión creada por ti mismo – Respondió la castaña

\- Una ilusión? Si pareces tan real – Afirmo el rubio

\- Pues tienes buena imaginación y mucha energía para imaginarme tan real – contesto la castaña riendo y moviendo su cola hacia los lados

\- Como esta Marinette? – Pregunto el rubio mirando a la castaña

\- Bien, algo confusa y se enteró que su hijo es Kambuku… Ups, se me ha salido de la boca – Respondió y soltó una pequeña risa al final

\- Mi hijo es el muchacho que ataque ayer? – Pregunto el rubio colocando sus manos en la cabeza

\- Exactamente, porque crees que lo salve de que lo mataras con tu interminable poder – Afirmo la castaña

\- Soy un idiota – Respondió levantándose de su lugar y golpeando el edificio de enfrente provocando que casi cayera

\- Pues me alegra que lo admitas, estaba a punto de llamarte de esa manera – Concluyo Fiorella levantándose

\- Te vas? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Creo que me descubrieron, pero espero y te dejes ayudar pronto… Viejo amigo – Respondió y desapareció segundos después

\- Te encuentras bien? Adrien? – Pregunto Zoom en su cabeza

\- Lo estoy, algo confundido… Fuiste tú el que provoco eso? – Respondió el rubio

\- Al parecer mi energía se juntó con la del kwami de tu amiga Volpina – Contesto Zoom

\- Se llama Volpe y es un gran Kwami, tuve el gusto de conocerlo hace tiempo – Concluyo este y se fueron de ese lugar

Chat reapareció junto a Hawkmoth y Valentine, estaban tranquilamente viendo desde la ventana donde se podía apreciar todo Paris en su esplendor

\- Veo que tuviste una gran noche, Blank – Exclamo Hawkmoth rompiendo el silencio

\- A que te refieres? – Contesto molesto

\- Tu pelea ayer con "Kambuku" y la reaparición de tu amiga en coma – Respondió aun mirando hacia afuera

\- Volpina estuvo en coma? – susurro el rubio

\- Que acaso no lo recuerdas? Por tu culpa ella se golpeó en la cabeza provocándole eso durante 13 años – Exclamo sarcástica la chica de cabello negro

\- 13 años? – Volvió a susurrar el rubio y se tocó el cráneo

\- Basta niño, tienes trabajo que hacer – Interrumpió Hawkmoth

\- Que es lo que quieres? – Contesto molesto

\- Tranquilo Blank, cuida tus modales conmigo – Advirtió el enmascarado

\- Que deseas? – Bufo sarcásticamente el rubio

\- Quiero que mates a Kambuku – Soltó en seco

Voten y comenten 3


	13. Hysteria

Hola 3 como prometí otro capítulo más 3

Bai

Las dejo con el suspenso de nuevo :v

Chat se quedó pasmado, sorprendido y sobre todo impactado sobre las palabras que le había dicho su "Señor" ya que ahora debía llamarlo de esa manera aunque el se resistiera.

\- QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE?! – Exclamo el rubio molesto tomando del cuello al enmascarado

\- Lo que han escuchado tus orejas de gato – Respondió sonriente

\- Estas demente – Contesto el rubio

\- Soy un psicópata, demente y un desquiciado mental que trajo de la muerte a su mujer, que es lo que esperas de mí? – Bufo sarcásticamente

\- No lo hare… - Contesto el rubio soltándolo

\- Que dices? – Respondió Hawkmoth mirándolo

\- Lo que has escuchado, no seré parte de tu estúpido plan – Bufo Chat molesto

\- Insensato… como te atreves a desobedecer las órdenes de tu amo? – Interrumpió Valentine tomando la mano del rubio

\- Déjalo… haremos que entienda a la mala – Respondió Hawkmoth quitando la mano de su amada.

Hawkmoth apunto con su bastón al rubio que estaba enfrente y volvió a darle con un rayo color purpura, el enmascarado no entendía por qué el rubio se resistía o se estaba volviendo inmune a los Akumas.

 _Estaba empezando a molestarle eso._

El cuerpo del rubio se arqueo, emitió un gemido de dolor y de frustración, sus ojos se dilataron mucho más y ahora eran rojos, cada vez que recibía una descarga de Akumas sus ojos cambiaban drásticamente provocando una sed insaciable de destrucción. Una vez terminado el proceso tan doloroso el rubio miro detenidamente al enmascarado a la mujer que estaba a su lado y simplemente desapareció.

Fiorella había aprovechado el día tan bonito para salir a comprar los víveres junto al joven Adrien II, la castaña se había empezado a llevar de maravilla con la viva imagen de su mejor amigo y rápidamente se acostumbró a tratarlo como los viejos tiempos con el rubio.

\- A que supermercado acostumbra a ir tu madre? – Pregunto la castaña mientras manejaba el coche

\- Nunca he ido a una tienda de esas, todo lo traen en camión… Ya sabes Tía Fiorella, ser hijo de la mejor diseñadora de Europa no es fácil – Respondió con una mirada seria y al final soltó una ligera risa

\- Bueno, entonces iremos al que yo solía ir cuando era joven… ya que ahora soy una vieja – Contesto la castaña sarcásticamente fingiendo limpiar una lagrima falsa de su rostro

\- Tía Fio… te puedo pedir algo? – Exclamo el azabache

\- Dime pequeño, lo que sea – Respondió la castaña mirándolo curiosa

\- Me puedes contar como era mi padre? – Soltó de golpe mirando hacia el suelo

\- Claro que si pequeño… Bueno… uff pues, tu padre como mi mejor amigo, que te puedo decir sobre él. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez siendo Volpina junto con tu madre, a decir verdad lo odiaba demasiado porque tus padres ya estaban saliendo y yo pues… jeje *riendo* pues quería mucho a tu madre en ese tiempo – Respondió la castaña

\- Y como era buena persona? – Pregunto el azabache

\- Lo era, y aún lo es… pero su corazón está lleno de oscuridad, hay que guiarlo de vuelta hacia la luz, solo hay que encontrar una manera de hacerlo – La castaña sonrió solo para tranquilizar al azabache

\- Ya llegamos? – Pregunto Adrien mientras veía a la castaña salir del coche

\- Claro, baja – Contesto la castaña abriéndole la puerta al azabache y lo tomo de los hombros

\- Esto es enorme… - Exclamo sorprendido el azabache por ver el supermercado

\- Me alegra que te guste, ven vamos por un carro para comprar algunas cosas poco saludables que quiero en la casa – Respondió la castaña metiendo un montón de frituras al carrito

\- Oye Fio, quiero uvas… no olvides mis uvas por favor – Suplico volpe desde su bolso

\- Ahora si me pides que te compre cosas? Hace días me decías cosas muy malas – Respondió la castaña volteándose muy orgullosa pero estaba riendo

\- Vamos Fiorella, las necesito… Hare lo que sea, lo juro – Empezó a rogar la pequeña criatura anaranjada

\- Está bien, solo bromeaba tonto – Contesto riendo y burlándose de su compañero

\- Podemos llevar moras… son para Filli – Interrumpió tímidamente el azabache

\- Claro que sí, campeón… llevaremos moras para el pequeño Filli – Respondió apuntando al kwami del rubio que estaba escondido en el bolsillo del azabache

\- Y como pagaras todo eso? – Pregunto Adrien II

\- Mis padres adoptivos murieron hace unos años en un accidente y curiosamente me dejaron todos sus bienes, yo apenas me entere hace poco y no he tenido la fuerza para visitarlos – Contesto la castaña con un nudo en la garganta

\- Perdona Tía Fiorella – Se disculpó el azabache con la mirada hacia el suelo

\- Tranquilo pequeña mora azul, estoy bien – Respondió agitándole el cabello al azabache

Chat estaba delirando, comenzó a saltar por los techos de parís de manera interminable, no podía hacerle daño a su hijo era simplemente algo imposible… pudo verlo por primera vez en 13 años y ahora tenía órdenes de matarlo? No, era algo que no podía hacerlo aunque esté obligado.

 _Primero se mataría el si algo le pasa a su pequeño_

\- Estas volviéndote loco, no puedes resistirte al poder de Hawkmoth, te está dañando y lo sabes – Exclamo Zoom en su mente

\- Lo se Zoom… tienes que ayudarme – Contesto el rubio pidiendo por la ayuda de su kwami

\- Te voy a tele transportar con Volpina, tal vez ella te ayude con su Flautín – Respondió y el kwami llevo a otra parte al rubio

Charlotte se encontraba en clase de esgrima todavía y aún faltaba un buen rato para que terminaran sus clases y poder irse a casa, así que decidió salirse antes de clases y transformarse en Sword para pasear un rato y patrullar la ciudad.

\- Que hermosa se ve la ciudad así… Tranquila – Exclamo Sword de pie en un edificio

\- Claro, es bellísima – Contesto Mikka en su cabeza

\- Me pregunto dónde estará Kambuku, hace mucho que no lo veo por aquí – Se dijo a si misma

\- Tal vez esté ocupado – Respondió el kwami azul

\- Probablemente – Contesto estirándose

Chat apareció en un edificio a lo lejos pudo observar a una silueta de pie al borde del edificio en donde se encontraba el y empezó a aproximarse hacia ella

\- Volpina? – Grito el rubio y la peli azul se dio la vuelta

\- Quien eres tú? – Respondió confundida

\- Tu quien rayos eres? – Pregunto molesto

\- Me llamo... Char… Sword – Contesto poniendo sus manos en la cintura

\- Porque de repente hay tantos Miraculous nuevos? – Bufo molesto de nuevo

\- No lo sé, ahora tu dime quien eres o te atacare – Advirtió la peli azul

\- Atacarme a mí? Fácilmente te puedo destruir pequeña niña torpe – Comenzó a reír chat después de acabar su comentario

\- Ven y demuéstralo, Gato tonto – Sword se colocó en posición de batalla empuñando su espada

Chat después de escuchar ese comentario, inmediatamente y sin dudarlo corrió para atacar a la chica de cabello azul, esta con facilidad y mucha fuerza pudo detener el ataque del adversario y respondió de la misma manera. Chat se alejó un poco y se sorprendió de las habilidades que tenía esta chica, pero eso no le importo. Volvió a atacar a la peli azul y esta volvió a cubrirse y a devolver los ataques creando una perfecta sincronía. Después de unos minutos, el rubio consiguió distraer a la peli azul y le dio una patada en la rodilla y después la lanzo con su bastón, dejándola en el suelo.

\- Me sorprendiste pequeña niña pez, pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme y ahora… Te mata – No pudo terminar su oración porque algo empezó a sostener su mano

\- Déjala en paz, Chat! – Grito Ladybug jalando su yo – yo haciendo caer al rubio

\- Maldita sea, Marinette! – Contesto Chat activando el cataclismo

\- Marinette?... Mama? – Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Que? – Se giró chat Noir para ver a la chica que estaba en suelo

\- Charlotte? – Exclamo Chat mirando a la peli azul

\- Aléjate de mí – Grito Sword apuntándolo con su espada

\- Charlotte soy yo… Tu padre, que no me reconoces? – Contesto alterado poniéndose de rodillas

\- MI PADRE ESTA MUERTO! – Grito y su espada se ilumino

Voten y comenten 3


	14. Butterfly

Hola mis bellos Akumas 3 Aquí está el capítulo nuevo uwu 3

Los amodio :3

Bai

Los instintos de la peli azul hicieron que la espada atravesara el hombro derecho de Chat, este se puso de rodillas y se sacó la afilada arma haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliera y manchara su traje blanco. Ladybug se acercó a él pero este se lo impidió activando el cataclismo y apuntándola a esta, la chica de cabello azulado por inercia al usar su poder especial perdió su transformación dejando a la pequeña Charlotte a un metro de distancia de donde se encontraba el rubio sangrando.

\- Mi pequeña Charlotte... - Exclamo Chat mirando a la rubia

\- Usted no es mi padre – Susurro pero Chat pudo escucharlo

\- Claro que lo soy, solo estoy diferente – Contesto acercándose con dificultad hacia la rubia

\- NO TE ME ACERQUES! – Grito alterada y con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Si no me crees, entonces porque naciste el 25 de Agosto a las 12:51? – Contesto Chat con los ojos llorosos

\- Como es que sabes todo eso?! – Grito de nuevo

\- Porque yo soy tu padre, solo estoy en este cuerpo akumizado... Tu madre me tiene que ayudar, no ahora porque no es el tiempo pero tendrá que hacerlo – Explico el rubio acercándose de nuevo a su hija

\- Puedes... Abrazarme? – Respondió Charlotte llorando

\- Te podría abrazar todo el tiempo del mundo si me fuese posible – Contesto tomando en brazos a Charlotte y abrazándola fuertemente

\- Yo... te he lastimado? – Pregunto la rubia con los ojos rojizos

\- Estabas asustada, y lo entiendo... además eres buena en esgrima, me alegra que tu bella madre te inscribiera a clases – Respondió separándose del abrazo y mirando a la azabache que lloraba en el fondo

\- Ella es Ladybug – Afirmo la rubia

\- Y también es tu madre – Reafirmo el felino indicándole a la azabache que desactivara su transformación

\- Madre? – Contesto confundida y corrió a abrazar a la azabache

\- Perdona por no contarte mi secreto, mi pequeña calabaza – Exclamo Marinette correspondiendo al abrazo

Un portal se abrió en medio del lugar de donde estaban, de este salio una chica con traje purpura y cabello negro portaba un antifaz en forma de mariposa

\- Ugh, los abrazos me dan asco – Bufo con una mueca de repulsión

\- Que quieres Valentine? – Exclamo Chat con enojo

\- Hawkmoth desea saber que mierdas estas haciendo con estas idiotas? – Bufo molesta y sarcástica

\- Charlotte, ponte detrás mio – Susurro la azabache pero cuando se giro a ver a su hija esta ya estaba transformada y lista para atacar

\- Crees que puedes conmigo? – Exclamo sarcástica la morena

\- No... pero es un inicio – Contesto y empuño su espada

\- Esa es mi muñeca – Respondió el rubio

\- Dios... como es tan repugnante todo esto... - Bufo asqueada la peli negra

\- Oh por dios, cállate de una buena vez – Exclamo Sword y fue directo para atacarla haciéndole una cortadura en el brazo

\- Semejante imbécil... Ya veras, te hare sufrir – Contesto Valentine empuñando su guadaña

La peli negra corrió contra la peli azul para atacarla, pero Sword fue lista y uso sus poderes acuáticos para hacer el camino resbaloso y que la peli negra cayera. Sword sonrió ya que la chica de traje purpura empezó a hacer muecas como una niña pequeña, pudo notar que Chat y Ladybug estaban sonriendo al ver las habilidades de su hija.

La peli azul pateo el arma de la morena y la apunto con su espada en la espalda.

\- Te dije que podía vencerte – Exclamo victoriosa la peli azul

\- Me has engañado vilmente pequeña lata de atún – Respondió creando un portal debajo de ella y desapareció

\- Maldita sea – Bufo Sword molesta y vio que el portal estaba abierto aun y se intentó meter en el

\- NO LO HAGAS! – Chat la detuvo antes de que esta entrara

\- Déjame darle su merecido padre – Bufo intentando quitarse al rubio de encima

\- Es una trampa, te guiara directo con Hawkmoth... Sera mejor que se vayan ahora – Advirtió Chat empujando a su hija contra Ladybug

\- Padre...- Contesto Sword

\- Largo! AHORA! – Chat empezó a sentir el mismo dolor purpura en su cuerpo, volviendo a tomar control el Akuma dentro de el

\- Que te pasa padre?! – Grito la peli azul con lágrimas en sus ojos, odiaba ver a su padre así

\- Solo, váyanse... – Exclamo Chat con el último aliento bueno que le quedaba

Sin pensarlo, Ladybug tomo a Sword y salieron del lugar.

Volpina se encontraba paseando entre los bellos techos de Paris, mientras tocaba algunas melodías con su flautín para tranquilizar a los parisinos, al finalizar su recorrido decidió sentarse en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel para observar la bella ciudad del amor iluminada alrededor.

Minutos después su kwami salió volviendo a su imagen de civil, su kwami se recostó en las piernas de la castaña y esta procedió a encender un cigarrillo y lo consumió en algunos minutos.

\- Que día... - Suspiro la castaña y estiro su cuerpo levemente

\- Si, fue algo cansado y pesado – Respondió Volpe comiendo tranquilamente una uva

\- Crees que si podamos ayudar a Chat? – Pregunto Fiorella expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo

\- Solo hay que liberar el Akuma que tiene en su cuerpo – Afirmo Volpe metiéndose 5 uvas al mismo tiempo

\- Tú tienes un serio problema con las uvas – Respondió la castaña riendo y sonriendo

\- Y tú con los cigarrillos – Contesto volpe lanzándole una uva a la castaña

\- Basta, no gastes las uvas pequeño monstro anaranjado – Respondió Fiorella comiendo la uva que le lanzo su kwami

Un portal se abrió unos metros atrás, no tan cerca de la castaña pero lo suficiente para observarla de lejos... una mano simplemente salió de este con una pequeña mariposa color purpura empezó a volar muy cerca de ella. Su kwami sintió la presencia de un Akuma, la castaña se giró y noto que el Akuma se dirigía en la dirección donde ella estaba. Se levantó con cuidado de la viga pero el miedo y la impotencia hicieron que se resbalara.

Horas después

Marinette, Charlotte y Adrien II se encontraban cenando con sus respectivos Kwamis, La rubia se sorprendió al saber que su hermano también era un portador y que ahora había más mentiras sobre su padre.

\- Cuando ayudaremos a nuestro padre – Pregunto Charlotte

\- No lo sé, cuando sea el momento – Contesto Marinette con una sonrisa

\- Ya veo... espero y sea pronto – Respondió con una sonrisa

\- Por cierto, Adrien tu estuviste con tu Tía Fiorella... donde esta? – Pregunto Marinette mientras tomaba un poco de te

\- Cuando regresamos dijo que iría a tomar aire y hacer el patrullaje, pero no sé dónde este ahora – Afirmo el azabache mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa

\- Tenemos un problema – Exclamo Tikki junto con Filli y Mikka

\- Que sucede? – Pregunto Marinette alarmada

\- Es sobre Fiorella... - Contesto Tikki con la mirada baja

VOTEN Y COMENTEN :v *Huye*


	15. Rescue

Dos capítulos seguidos en un solo día, pero aquí esta…

El próximo tal vez sea lemon no lo sé: v depende de mi mente loca 3

Bai 3

Fiorella cayó de la viga, estaba algunos metros de estamparse en el suelo y llego a transformarse a tiempo, estiro su cola y pudo colgarse de las últimas vigas de hierro que conformaban la Torre.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – Exclamo Volpina suspirando

\- Bastante cerca – Contesto Volpe en su cabeza

\- Pero ni creas que te escaparas de mi Akuma, pequeña "Vulpina" – Exclamo una persona enmascarada

\- Hawkmoth?! – Grito molesta

\- Me extrañaste querida? – Respondió el hombre en traje purpura sentándose en la viga donde se encontraba colgada la castaña

\- Tu debes de estar muerto! Como es posible eso? – Grito Volpina saltando a la misma viga

\- Tu amiguito felino me ayudo a revivir, no es maravilloso? – Exclamo Hawkmoth con entusiasmo

\- No lo es, y tu estúpida mujer o lo que sea es una idiota junto a ti – Bufo molesta sacando los colmillos

\- No has cambiado en lo absoluto, sigues siendo una zorra muy molesta – Contesto Hawkmoth

\- Y tu sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de hace años – Respondio Volpina aun con los dientes de fuera

\- Esto solo dolerá un poquito, pero te sentiras mejor – Sonrio y dejo que la mariposa volara hacia la castaña

Fiorella intento purificarla, pero fue imposible como si la mariposa fuera inmune a su flauta y empezaba a preocuparse, empezo a retroceder ahora teniendo cuidado de no caer.

Pero fue imposible, el akuma color purpura se introdujo dentro del prendedor en forma de zorro que portaba la castaña. Hawkmoth sonrio con malicia, no era parte de su plan convertir a Volpina en akuma pero le parecía grandiosa la idea de lo que podía llegar a pasar.

La castaña empezo a gritar de dolor, aun el akuma no formaba parte total de ella, estaba tratando de luchar contra esa maldad… pero era bastante fuerte y no resistio mas, sintió un monton de choques eléctricos cruzando su cuerpo, miro su reflejo en una de las vigas de la torre y vio que sus ojos se habían tornado purpuras, sus garras crecieron mas junto a su cola que ahora media mas de un metro y podía ser utlizada como arma. Noto la mirada de Hawkmoth por un momento, parecía estar extasiado por lo que le sucedia a la castaña.

El dolor cesio, la castaña se levanto pero estaba mareada, trompezo… y cayo al suelo.

\- Te encuentras bien? – Exclamo la voz de un chico moreno y pelo negro, la castaña pudo notar que portaba un traje bastante elegante junto con una corbata verde

\- Que me paso? – Respondio la castaña tocándose la cabeza

\- Caiste de la torre… Eres Volpina cierto? – Contesto tomando la mano de la castaña para levantarla

\- Como sabes quien soy? – Pregunto Volpina tocando su cabeza

\- Conozco a los héroes de Paris… - Afirmo con una sonrisa

\- Cual es tu nombre? – Pregunto la castaña confundida

\- Soy el príncipe Ali… Pero tu solo llamame Ali – Respondio el moreno con una sonrisa

Ladybug, Sword y Kambuku arribaron al lugar donde los kwamis sintieron la alerta de peligro por parte de Volpe, corrieron en busca de la castaña la cual estaba tirada en el suelo bajo la Torre Eiffel junto a un chico de cabello negro.

\- Fiorella! – Grito Ladybug colocándose al lado de su amiga

\- Marinette… Tienes que irte – Respondio con poca energía

\- Te llevaremos a un hospital, vámonos – Bufo la azabache jalando la mano de la castaña pero esta no se movio ni un centímetro

\- Tienes que irte… Hawkmoth, esta… Agh! – No pudo terminar de proclamar sus palabras y empezo a sentir lo mismo cuando el purpura introdujo el Akuma dentro de ella, los ojos se volvieron a tornar purpuras y la cola se expandio de mas.

\- Dios… No! Tu no! – Grito Kambuku

\- Hay que irnos de aquí – Sugirio Ladybug

\- No! Yo voy a salvar a mi Tia Fiorella! – Exclamo el azabache empuñando su boomerang

\- Y yo ayudare a mi hermano – Contesto Sword dándole vueltas a su espada

\- Nos ayudaras? – Pregunto el azabache

\- Madre? – Colaboro la peli azul

\- Lo hare mis niños, hay que evacuar a esta persona – Exclamo apuntando al moreno

\- No te preocupes Ladybug, se irme solo – Respondio corriendo en dirección contraria

Volpina miro a los tres héroes que estaban frente de ella, esta sonrio con malicia y con un movimiento feroz y rápido hizo a un lado a estos que le estorbaban.

Ladybug se levantó del suelo y tomo su yo –yo y comenzó a agitarlo para atacar a la castaña, pudo detectar con facilidad donde estaba el Akuma. Volpina intento atacarla de nuevo con su cola pero esta pudo esquivarla con mucha facilidad, con el yo yo tomo la pierna de la anaranjada y la jalo para ponerla contra el piso.

La castaña miro con furia a la azabache y con su cola la estampo con facilidad a la pared, y no solo una vez, comenzó a estamparla sin piedad alguna, como si tratara de matarla.

Sword lanzo su espada, la cual atravesó por completo la cola de la castaña, esta emitió un grito de dolor tan claro que pudo despertar a todo Paris. Volpina saco la espada y salió un montón de sangre de la cola de esta, lanzo la espada de la peli azul en manera de ataque pero Sword la detuvo mucho antes de que lastimara a su hermano que aún seguía en el piso.

\- Estas bien hermano? – Pregunto Sword

\- Lo estoy, donde esta Ladybug? – Pregunto el azabache poniéndose de pie y lanzando el boomerang para distraer a Volpina

\- Que haces?! – Exclamo Sword

\- Ve por mamá, yo voy a distraerla un rato – Respondió corriendo en la dirección de volpina

Sword corrió en dirección donde estaba tirada su madre en el suelo, tenía una pequeña cortadura en la parte de la cabeza y algunas más en el cuerpo, pero no sangraba tanto como ella lo esperaba, con la ayuda de sus poderes acuáticos pudo limpiar las heridas.

\- Yo la cuidare – Se ofreció el moreno

\- Muchas gracias – Respondió Sword

\- Es un placer… y no lastimen mucho a Volpina – Contesto cargando a la azabache

\- No lo haremos, cuida a mi madre – Respondió Sword saltando rápidamente para buscar a su hermano

Kambuku estaba luchando en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo junto con la castaña, estaban al mismo nivel de combate pero aun así la anaranjada tenía mucha fuerza. La cola de esta estaba bastante lastimada y aun sangraba, la herida que le causo su hermana fue una buena estrategia para librarse de esa molesta

\- No puedes derrotarme! – Grito Volpina escupiendo sangre

\- Déjame ayudarte! – Respondió Kambuku

\- No puedes ayudarme! Nunca podrán! Tu padre nunca va a volver! – Contesto la castaña

\- Basta… - Esas últimas palabras dañaron el corazón del azabache

\- No la escuches Kambuku! Esa no es nuestra Tía – Exclamo Sword poniendo su mano en el hombro del azabache

\- Tu… Maldita! Me lastimaste la cola! – Grito y corrió en dirección hacia la peli azul

Un bastón color negro se colocó frente a Volpina impidiéndole pasar, la castaña miro de donde vino esa cosa y gruño al ver de qué persona se trataba

\- Maldita sea Chat! – Grito la castaña

\- Hola pequeña, estas en problemas – Contesto sarcásticamente el rubio

\- Vete de aquí Blank, no te necesito – Bufo molesta la castaña

\- Yo solo voy a observar cómo se destrozan entre si – Respondió sonriendo y moviendo la cola

Kambuku lanzo su boomerang y golpeo la cabeza de la castaña y esta soltó un grito y gruño con facilidad pudo quitarle el prendedor en forma de zorro que tenía y lo estampo contra el suelo.

Volpina grito y empezó a vomitar sangre, sacando todo el líquido purpura dentro de su cuerpo, volvió a gritar de dolor y se empezó a arquear y el Akuma salió disparado del prendedor.

\- Hay que purificar al Akuma – Exclamo Sword

\- Si hay que hacerlo – Afirmo Kambuku

Se juntaron y elevaron sus armas al aire creando una especie de triangulo que empezó a absorber toda la maldad que estaba en el cuerpo de la castaña, purificándola por completo.

\- Gracias niños… - Susurro Fiorella en el suelo y se desmayó sin decir mas

Llevaron a la castaña a casa olvidando por completo a su madre, al llegar estaba su madre preparando dos tazas de té, en la cocina estaba sentado un chico de cabello negro fumando un puro.

A lo lejos estaba Chat, mirando todo de lejos… deseando por besar a su bella amada y sentir su cálida piel...

Voten y comenten


	16. Papaoutai

Hola 3 Perdón por no subir capitulo ayer, estaba realmente cansada y pues no tenía cerebro para escribir… pero aquí esta lo que salió de mi mente

Espero y les guste :3

Bai 3

Mientras Chat miraba fijamente a la azabache que servía un poco de té para una persona de tez morena, no pudo evitar ponerse celoso al ver cómo le sonreía a su bella mujer, segundos después Sword y Kambuku arribaron a la casa junto con Fiorella que parecía estar en un mal estado.

Hawkmoth tenía la culpa de esto, comenzaba a molestar que ese maldito lastimara a su familia, Fiorella no lo era pero si era su mejor amiga, su futura madrina de bodas… si es que puede salir de este infierno.

Se puede saber que intentas hacer? – Exclamo Zoom en su cabeza

La necesito – Contesto el rubio

Yo lo sé, pero tienes que cumplir con las obligaciones que te dio Hawkmoth – Afirmo el kwami dentro de el

No pienso matar a mi hijo! – Grito tanto que provoco que alguien saliera de la casa de la azabache

Idiota… - Susurro Zoom

Quien está ahí? – Exclamo una voz que le parecía familiar

Hola mi princesa – Respondió Chat saltando del árbol en donde estaba

Papá! – Contesto la rubia y corrió hasta donde estaba el felino y lo abrazo sin pensarlo

Como te encuentras mi pequeña? – Pregunto el rubio mientras abrazaba con temor a su hija

Bien padre… no te preocupes por mi, como te encuentras tu? Te han hecho daño? Dime a quien debo golpear? – Amenazo Charlotte mientras se separaba del abrazo

A nadie mi pequeña golpeadora… buena paliza que le diste a Valentine - Contesto el rubio

Gracias Padre, cuando vas a volver con nosotros? – Pregunto Charlotte

Aun no es tiempo, tu madre tiene que ayudarme… pero es mucho trabajo – Aclaro el oji verde

Porque tu traje no es color blanco como siempre? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia

Hawkmoth no se ha dado cuenta de que sus Akumas no me afectan tanto – Aclaro de nuevo el oji verde

Quieres decir que eres inmune? – Pregunto la rubia un tanto confundida

No sé cómo explicarlo, mi única fuerza son ustedes – Respondió Chat mirando a su hija

Le haces falta a mamá, puedo notarlo – Contesto Charlotte tocando sus pulgares

Y ella también me hace falta, la extraño cada día de mi vida, y también a ustedes… solo espero salir pronto de este infierno y te juro mi bella princesa que estaré con ustedes para toda la vida, jamás me alejare y siempre los voy a cuidar… pero ahora necesito que protejan a su madre. Crees poder hacer eso en mi ausencia? – Exclamo el oji verde

Y qué pasaría si te vuelven a contaminar con Akumas? – Pregunto la rubia

Volveré a descontrolarme… - Contesto Chat

Charlotte! Dónde estás? – Grito Adrien II desde la puerta

Enseguida voy – Contesto la rubia

Hay algo que debes saber mi pequeña princesa – Exclamo Chat seriamente

Que sucede? – Contesto confundida

Hawkmoth me encargo una tarea muy difícil por hacer, yo no puedo cumplirla… jamás lo haría es algo horrible – Respondió Chat tomando los hombros de la rubia

Dime que sucede padre, yo te ayudare en lo que me pidas – Contesto Charlotte espantada

No, nunca te pediré hacer eso que me encargo Hawkmoth – Respondió molesto

Dime que es te lo pido padre – Rogo la rubia tomando el rostro de su padre

Hawkmoth… quiere… que mate a tu hermano – Soltó de golpe

Charlotte cayó al suelo, sus rodillas tocaron el frio del asfalto, comenzó a llorar pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que Hawkmoth no tenía corazón alguno como para sentir la perdida de algún hijo. Chat abrazo a su hija y comenzó a llorar con ella sentía como el corazón se le destrozaba al verla llorar de esa manera.

El la abrazo unos minutos más, la rubia se había calmado un poco al parecer la noticia o la "tarea" encargada por su creador la afecto demasiado, pero por un momento la comprendió, se puso en su lugar por unos segundos y entendió lo feo que sería perder a su hermano por su propio padre.

 _Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de su rostro_

Charlotte lo miro algo desconcertada porque seguía llorando, que había pasado por su mente para ponerlo de esa manera… sintió un poco de lastima por su propio padre.

Decidió hacerle un té para calmarlo, le pidió que de favor entrara con él a la casa para poder ayudarlo. El felino no se pudo levantar, su cuerpo le pesaba aun así la rubia lo tomo del brazo y lo coloco alrededor de ella y lo levanto con bastante dificultad. Por suerte la cocina ya estaba vacía, el moreno que había cuidado a su madre se había retirado de su hogar dejando descansar a la azabache y a la castaña.

Entraron con cautela y sentó al felino en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cocina, coloco la tetera con agua fría hasta que esta empezara a hervir, minutos después lo sirvió en una taza junto con el pequeño sobre de manzanilla.

Fue directamente a ver a su padre que estaba un poco más tranquilo, le extendió la taza y este le dio un pequeño sorbo… Fue inútil ya que el felino devolvió todo lo que tenía en el estómago, pero solo vomito sangre, fluidos purpuras y una pequeña mariposa color blanca.

Padre te comiste una mariposa? – Pregunto la rubia mirando a su padre

No… son los Akumas que me inyecta Hawkmoth – Exclamo tosiendo de nuevo

Te los inyecta? – Respondió molesta

Así como se los inyecto a Fiorella, por eso empezó a vomitar – Explico el felino con poca energía

Ese maldito no se va a rendir hasta que les demos los Miraculous – Charlotte apretó los puños

No se va a rendir hasta matarnos, incluyéndome – Respondió el felino levantándose del lugar

Ya te vas? – Pregunto alarmada

Hawkmoth se va a enterar que ya no tengo tanta akumatizacion en mi interior y volverá a inyectarme – Explico el felino

Chat? – Exclamo una voz a lo lejos

Madre… - Contesto Charlotte

Ve a tu cuarto pequeña, déjame hablar con Chat un momento – Pidió Marinette sonriendo

Charlotte se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo, este simplemente correspondió y una lágrima salió de su rostro.

Te amo padre, te ayudare a salir de ese infierno… te lo prometo – Susurro Charlotte en el oído de su padre

Sé que lo harás mi pequeña princesa, yo también te amo… ahora sube a tu cuarto e intenta dormir – Contesto Chat besando la frente de su hija y la soltó para que esta subiera las escaleras

Una vez que la rubia subió las escaleras, Chat se despidió simplemente con la mirada y se aproximó rápidamente hacia la salida. Pero fue imposible sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura… Era Marinette.

Deseaba tomarla, hacerla suya en ese preciso momento, dejar su semilla en ella y esperar otro momento a solas para volverla a tomar, quería hacerlo… la necesitaba

Te necesito… - Exclamo

Quisiera tomarte ahora mismo – Soltó de golpe

Desearía que lo hicieras – Contesto la azabache

No tengo mucho tiempo – Aclaro el felino

Yo no tengo mucha paciencia para esperarte un poco mas – Respondió la azabache

Qué pasa si me convierto y aún estoy dentro de ti… Podía lastimarte – Aclaro el rubio

Correré el riesgo – Contesto tomando las manos del rubio

En ese caso… Permítame tomar su cuerpo y alma hasta que vuelva a ser mía – Exclamo Chat tomando la cintura de su amada y la pego contra el

Tómame, te lo imploro – Contesto la azabache

Hawkmoth estaba molesto, no podía encontrar a Chat en ninguna parte estaba buscándolo para inyectarle muchos más Akumas, necesitaba ponerlo más poderoso, necesitaba quitar a Sword y a Kambuku fuera de su camino.

Amor mío – Exclamo Valentine

Que sucede? – Bufo molesto

Lo encontré y no te gustara con quien lo encontré – Contesto la peli negra

Con quien está?! – Grito Hawkmoth

Con Ladybug – Contesto Valentine

Tráelo… - Respondió apretando los puños

Enseguida – Contesto la peli negra abriendo un portal

Valentine – Exclamo el enmascarado

Dime? – Pregunto Valentine

Tráelo vivo… o si es más fácil mátalo – Termino de hablar y se giró a la ventana gigantesca

Voten y comenten 3


	17. Just Mine (18)

ADVERTENCIA.

CONTENIDO BIEN SUKITRUKIS EN ESTE CAPITULO 3

SI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMON NO LEAS ESTE CAP

BAI 3

Chat tomo en brazos a Marinette y empezaron a subir las escaleras, con un poco de dificultad llegaron a la habitación de esta sin ser descubiertos por sus hijos o la misma Fiorella

Quiero tenerte – Exclamo Chat besando a la azabache

Cállate y bésame – Contesto Marinette

Ahora todo era silencio, todo estaba tranquilo… en la enorme cama de la azabache se encontraban dos cuerpos que pronto serian uno.

No podemos hacer tanto ruido… - Exclamo la azabache besando el cuello del felino

Te morderé si gritas – Amenazo el rubio

Y si grito que tan fuerte será la mordida? – Pregunto la azabache mordiendo la oreja de su amado

Dios… Marinette, harás que se me ponga como piedra – Exclamo volteando a la azabache para quedar arriba de ella

Cosa que ya hice – Afirmo Marinette señalando su entrepierna

Exactamente – Respondió el rubio desabrochando el vestido que portaba la azabache

Chat quito por completo el vestido que cubría el torso y piernas de la azabache, la miro por unos segundos, admiro el cuerpo tan cuidado que tenía después de tantos años, esos pechos tan redondos y tan perfectos.

 _Quería tomarla_

Miro a la azabache por otros segundos y vio que estaba totalmente sonrojada, amaba verla asi… tan inocente, tan delicada, tan… Marinette. La volvió a besar, tapándola con sus brazos, dándole calor, como si la protegiera. Se inundó en sus hermosos labios color carmesí, sabor a fresa y olor a vainilla.

Esta le siguió el beso sin oponerse, unió su lengua junto con la del rubio para compartir sus fluidos.

 _Se amaban_

Era un acto de amor que no quería que terminara, quería dejar su semilla dentro de ella, quería escucharla gemir su nombre implorando más, quería ver su rostro totalmente excitado. Solo él podía hacerla sentir así.

Beso con lentitud el cuello de la azabache, investigando cada rincón de este… Marinette empezó a soltar gemidos en el oído de este, cosa que lo motivo mucho más para seguir bajando. Con rapidez arranco el sostén de la azabache

Rompiste mi sostén? – Exclamo la azabache

Tranquila "My Lady" no es lo único que voy a romper esta noche – Respondió de manera atrevida y tomo los pechos de la azabache para luego masajearlos

Chat… - Contesto entre gemidos

Dime que me deseas – Respondió tomándole el cabello

Te…- Contesto gimiendo

Dilo Marinette! – Grito Chat para después morder el pezón de la azabache

Te deseo – Susurro Marinette en el oído de este

No se diga mas… - Contesto el rubio quitando su cascabel

A un lado – Exclamo Marinette bajando con lentitud el cierre del felino dejando ver su torso

Marinette se estaba deleitando mientras observaba como bajaba el cierre de este, observar su pecho bien trabajado, lleno de cicatrices y moretones, aunque no sabía la causa por la ultima cosa.

Se detuvo antes de bajar la última parte de traje, la azabache comenzó a besar su torso, pasando sus dedos por las cicatrices, mordiendo lentamente provocando gemidos por parte del rubio.

Volvió a tomar el cierre y lo bajo por completo, dejando libre la erección del rubio… se sorprendió al ver que su miembro había crecido más de lo común. Lo tomo con cuidado y miro el rostro del rubio, estaba totalmente excitado pero al parecer quería más. Comenzó a frotar el miembro de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud.

Dios… Marinette… - Exclamo el rubio gimiendo

No te gusta? – Respondió deteniéndose

Porque paras? Lo haces tan bien – Contesto Chat

Déjame hacerte disfrutar – Exclamo la azabache y se puso de rodillas

Introdujo el miembro del rubio en su boca, con algo de dificultad pero pudo hacer que entrara casi por completo en ella, el felino gemía de puro placer solo se limitaba a observar como la azabache hacia que su miembro desapareciera en su totalidad.

Unos minutos más y chat quito a la azabache de ese lugar ya que este estaba a punto de venirse. Jalo el cabello de Marinette y le beso los labios, la arrojo en la cama y le abrió con rapidez las piernas, aún tenía la ropa interior puesta. En solo unos segundos se despojó de ella dejando ver la entrepierna de la azabache al descubierto.

Hundió su cabeza, devorando como un león la feminidad de la azabache, esta solto un gemido que se escuchó en toda la habitación con un poco de rapidez este tapo la boca de su amada mientras introducía un dedo en la entrada de esta.

Volvió a soltar un gemido, uno tras otro repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su amado

Dime que quieres más! – Grito el rubio metiendo otro dedo en la feminidad de la azabache

Quiero… mas… - Gimió la azabache

Déjame tomarte ahora – Exclamo el rubio

Tómame, aquí y ahora – Respondió mientras miraba a este

No tengo preservativo… - Contesto el rubio

No importa, solo quiero tenerte dentro de mí – Exclamo la azabache

Chat coloco en posición su miembro, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo introdujo de una sola vez dentro de ella. Marinette gimió de dolor, el felino siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, la necesitaba.

Dios mío… Marinette… estas muy estrecha… - Exclamo Chat sacando el miembro

Continua… - Contesto la azabache

Y eso hizo, volvió a introducir su miembro, haciéndole caso a su amada, sintiendo su calor y la humedad, todo empezó a ponerse muy sudoroso. Marinette estaba tocando el cielo, ya no eran más gemidos de dolor, ahora empezaba a gemir de puro placer. Chat gruño y aumento las estocadas mientras escuchaba a su mujer gemir.

Di mi nombre – Exclamo el rubio

Adrien! – Contesto Marinette, Chat sintió como la azabache terminaba

Aun no termino – Respondió Chat

Siguió moviéndose dentro de la azabache por solo un rato más, pero esta vez lo hacía más fuerte y rudo, sentía como la entrepierna de su mujer daba pequeños espasmos de placer, y sus senos se movían como locos.

 _Segundos después dejo ir toda su semilla dentro de ella._

Salió de su amada y la tapo con las sabanas, miro por un segundo la ventana y pudo ver como empezaba a amanecer… el tiempo paso demasiado rápido?

Se colocó de nuevo el traje y miro dormir a su bella mujer tan tranquilamente, como si nada sucediera, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido en la frente.

Al girarse vio a una mujer de cabello negro

Todo se volvió negro.

Voten y comenten 3

Me siento toda una enferma :v


	18. For Reasons Unknown

Hola mis amores :v Listos para dejarlos con la intriga? :v

Bai 3

Lean mi nuevo proyecto, o los mato.

Marinette escuchó un ruido, no muy fuerte pero suficiente para despertarla, abrió los ojos y vio tirado en el suelo a su amado Chat, estaba sangrando de la cabeza. Frente a ella una mujer de algunos 30 años, cabello oscuro sostenía un tubo grande de metal.

Se levantó de la cama en ropa interior, en acción para ayudar a su fiel amado, lo levanto con cuidado y lo coloco en la cama.

Lárgate de aquí, Valentine! – Grito la azabache

Entrégame tus Miraculous y nadie saldrá más herido – Amenazo la morena

Tendrás que arrebatármelos a la fuerza – Respondió molesta

Estoy segura de que no quieres pelear conmigo, asqueroso bicho – Contesto la morena escupiendo hacia el suelo

Créeme que quiero matarte, "Transformación, Ladybug" – Exclamo y un aura rojiza se ilumino

Perfecto, si eso quieres… Pero tendrá que ser con mis reglas – Respondió la morena extendiendo su brazo, un aura color blanca se creó llevando a las 2 chicas a ese lugar.

Ladybug inspecciono el lugar por unos microsegundos ya que fue golpeada por 2 puños gigantescos, la azabache choco contra lo que parecía ser una pared, se levantó con facilidad pero pudo notar que estaba sangrando del labio.

Tsk… donde demonios estoy? – Pregunto la azabache molesta

Bienvenida a mi eterna dimensión, aquí nadie ni tu amado Chat Blank podrá molestarnos – Grito Valentine mientras alzaba los brazos empuñando su guadaña

Maldita sea, te voy a derrotar… ya lo veras! – Amenazo Ladybug girando su yo –yo

Me vas a derrotar con un simple yo –yo? – Contesto Valentine sarcásticamente

En ese instante un aura rojiza y negra invadió el cuerpo de la azabache, hace tiempo había sentido ese tipo de energía, su traje no cambio en lo absoluto pero si tenía otro yo –yo, recordó que hace años había tenido una pelea en un tipo de dimensión alterna igual que con esta Valentine en este momento.

Valentine la miro con sospecha no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y porque la mariquita tenía dos yo – yo. Sacudió su cabeza y corrió con mucha velocidad hacia la azabache que aun miraba confundida los 2 artefactos que tenía en sus manos, miro a la peli negra que se acercaba hacia ella y junto los 2 yo- yo que portaba, creando una especie de bastón luminoso.

Cubrió el ataque de la pelinegra con muchísima facilidad, la azabache le sonrió a la peli negra al ver que esta tenía una cara de sorpresa.

Ladybug giro el bastón creando una especie de aro de fuego, y la pelinegra salió disparada algunos metros en el aire. La chica de cabello azabache dio un salto enorme que le permitió volver a golpear a la mujer en traje purpura.

Aún seguía elevada en lo que parecía ser "Cielo" recordó que podía volar, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir cómo podía hacerlo. Miro el agujero gigante color negro, aun no salía su contrincante… habrá muerto? Negó con la cabeza, sería demasiado sencillo vencerla.

Se escuchó un estruendo, el suelo se empezó a mover al compás de las manecillas del reloj, ahora pudo entenderlo… Esta batalla tenia límite de tiempo. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia una gran torre del reloj, la única cosa que era visible en esa dimensión tan extraña.

El limite son las 12 – Exclamo la azabache para ella misma

Exacto! – Grito una chica cabello color negro con destellos color purpura

Qué pasa si no salgo a medianoche? – Pregunto apuntando con su bastón

Te quedaras aquí conmigo… PARA SIEMPRE! – Contesto la morena riendo y soltando rayos de color purpura

Una de las 2 tiene que morir hoy – Exclamo bastante molesta

Quiero verte intentarlo – Amenazo la morena

Ladybug ataco a toda velocidad a la morena, bloqueando sus ataques con mucha facilidad, la peli negra disparo un rayo en su dirección y alcanzo a golpearla pero no fue mucho el dolor que sintió.

 _Tenía que asesinarla_

Sonara arriesgado o algo que no haría la misma Ladybug, pero era la única cosa que tenía que hacer, la azabache miro con determinación a la morena, con facilidad pudo detectar el Akuma que vivía dentro de ella.

Chat fue despertado por la voz de una adolecente, era Charlotte junto a su hijo Adrien, Esta sostenía unas vendas y un poco de alcohol para limpiar el desastre que tenía en la cabeza, el azabache se limitaba a observarlo con desprecio.

Padre estas bien? – Exclamo Charlotte asustada

Mi princesa, estoy bien… donde está tu madre? – Pregunto el rubio mirando hacia los lados

Al parecer no está reaccionando, al parecer esta en otra dimensión – Contesto un Kwami color azul

Tu eres el kwami de mi hija? – Respondió Chat

Exactamente, es impresionante como controlas los Akumas de Hawkmoth – Exclamo sorprendida Mikka inspeccionando el cuerpo del rubio

Que haces aquí? – Bufo molesto el azabache

Como dices? – Respondió confuso

Todo estaba bien antes de que tu aparecieras, porque nos mentiste todo este tiempo? Sabes lo que he vivido sin una figura paterna a mi lado? Crees que puedes venir y ganarte el corazón de mi madre y de mi hermana de nuevo? – Grito el azabache muy molesto

No digas esas cosas de nuestro padre, Adrien! – Contesto Charlotte defendiendo a su padre

Tiene razón mi princesa, pero yo no controlaba mis propias acciones, hasta que supe cómo controlar los Akumas que viven dentro de mi cuerpo – Respondió Chat

Sera mejor que te vayas – Sugirió Adrien

Él no se va a ir – Exclamo una chica de cabello castaño entrando con dificultad a la habitación

Tía Fiorella! – Grito Adrien tomando el brazo de la castaña

Qué bueno es verte de vuelta – Contesto Fiorella sentándose en la cama

Como te encuentras, es horrible verdad? – Respondió Chat

Estuve 13 años en coma, he soportado peores cosas que eso – Bufo sarcásticamente mientras reía con dificultad

Te parece si hablamos a solas un momento? – Pregunto el rubio

Niños, les importaría dejarnos a solas unos minutos? – Exclamo la castaña

No – Soltó fríamente el azabache

Adrien… Hazme caso, baja y cuida a tu hermana – Contesto la castaña

Tsk… Vale – Bufo molesto y cerró la puerta de la habitación

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan :v Que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo? :v

VOTEN Y COMENTEN


	19. In Chains

Solo diré dos cosas…

Lamento el capitulo tan corto de hoy… me desanime por una critica algo rara hasta me dieron ganas de dejar el fic xd

Y la otra cosa

Quien debe pelear contra Chat Blank?

Volpina o Su hijo Adrien?

Digan en los comentarios que piensan al respecto

Ladybug estaba atrapada en un tipo de dimensión alterna, la única manera de salir era matando al Akuma que vive dentro del cuerpo de Valentine. El riesgo aquí es que si ella muere puede quedar atrapada para siempre y su cuerpo jamás va a despertar.

Esta batalla constaba en dos cosas: Luchar contra el reloj… o Morir intentando derrotar al Akuma que estaba dentro de la villana.

Fiorella y Chat se encontraban mirando el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, parecía tan relajada, tan tranquila pero en realidad estaba en una batalla que probablemente podía quitarle la vida.

\- Para que me querías? – Exclamo Fiorella algo molesta

\- Fiorella… sé que me odias, sé que no querías ni verme – Contesto apenado el rubio

\- Solo estoy molesta contigo, cómo pudiste engañarnos tanto tiempo? Y no hablo por mí, hablo por Marinette y los niños – Respondió la castaña

\- Lo se… - Susurro el oji verde

\- Trece años… Trece malditos años, te das cuenta todo lo que he perdido de vida? No sé en esos años pude haber encontrado al amor de mi vida o tener hijos – Bufo la castaña en voz alta

\- Ya lo sé Fiorella, pero no fue mi culpa, yo no controlaba mis acciones hasta hace algún tiempo – Contesto gritando

\- Sabes que si vuelves a la normalidad tardaras en recuperar el corazón de tus hijos, tal vez el de Marinette ya lo tengas, pero ya escuchaste como te hablo tu hijo mayor – Advirtió la castaña

\- Lo lamento… - Contesto con la mirada baja

\- Pero… soy tu mejor amiga, yo jamás me enojaría contigo… tal vez lo este un poquito pero puedo golpearte simplemente para quitarme esa espina que tengo en el corazón – Respondió sarcásticamente

\- Gracias Fiorella…eres la mejor amiga que he tenido – Exclamo abrazando a la castaña

\- Vamos no me hagas llorar, Gato estúpido – Contesto correspondiendo el abrazo

\- Lamento por quitarte trece años de tu vida – Respondió el rubio

\- Tranquilo, ya me desquitare contigo después – Amenazo la castaña riendo

Una vez que Chat se separó del cuerpo de su amiga la castaña, empezó a sentir un montón de choques eléctricos en su interior, estaba volviendo a ser poseído por los Akumas de Hawkmoth, este intento resistir un poco pero ahora era mucho más fuerte el dolor que sentía.

\- Que sucede?! – Exclamo Fiorella asustada

\- Los… Akumas… - Contesto el rubio con dificultad

\- Ven acá – Respondió Fiorella abrazando a su amigo

\- Tengo miedo… - Susurro en el oído de la castaña

\- Te prometo que todo esto terminara pronto – Contesto la castaña tomando el tubo del rubio

\- Confió en… - El sonido del golpe se escuchó en todo alrededor captando la atención de los mellizos que corrieron inmediatamente al cuarto

Adrien II y Charlotte entraron a la habitación y encontraron a su padre en el suelo junto a Volpina a su lado, el azabache no dijo nada pero la rubia entro en un estado de cólera.

\- QUE LE HICISTE A MI PADRE! – Grito alterada la rubia

\- Solo lo ayude – Contesto fríamente

\- Y MATANDOLO ES UNA SOLUCION?! – Contesto transformándose

\- No está muerto, solo lo deje inconsciente, los Akumas dentro de él se están apoderando de su cuerpo – Explico la castaña cargando el cuerpo del rubio

\- Necesito que te transformes, Adrien… - Exclamo de nuevo la italiana acomodando el cuerpo del rubio en la cama

\- Dime que necesitas – Respondió Kambuku mirando a la mujer anaranjada

\- Necesito que lo encadenes o algo, esto se va a poner feo – Advirtió la castaña

Voten y comenten


	20. Against The Clock

Hola mis amores, quería agradecerles a todos los que me animaron a seguir el fic el día de hoy… sin ustedes yo no sería nada, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras aunque les rompa el corazón… como hare en este capitulo :v

Bai 3

El tiempo estaba corriendo, las paredes se estaban cerrando, el ambiente se estaba volviendo gris. No quedaba mucho tiempo… el reloj marcaba las 10

Que pasa Ladybug? Quieres salir de aquí? – Pregunto sarcástica la peli negra

Cierra la boca – Respondió la azabache de mala manera

Uy… veo que alguien está molesta – Contesto Valentine mientras reía

Te voy a destruir… incluso si muero, te voy a dar tu fin – Exclamo mientras le daba vuelta a su bastón en llamas

Quiero verte intentarlo… querida – Contesto mientras se empezaba a transformar en un caparazón negro y pegajoso

Ladybug voló hasta donde se encontraba ese enorme y feo caparazón y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza. Pero nada era efectivo solo salía un líquido viscoso seguido de sangre color negra. Su traje se manchó con todo ese desastre que había hecho tratando de romper el terrible cascaron, pero nada servía de mucho.

Como es que voy a destruir eso? – Exclamo Ladybug hablando para ella misma

Y si la derroto como voy a salir de aquí? – Volvió a hablar la azabache

Marinette? – Exclamo una voz

Fiorella? Que haces acá? – Pregunto la azabache mirando a su amiga

No tengo idea de cómo llegue acá – Respondió algo inquieta

Que sucede? Porque estas así? – Pregunto la oji azul mirando a la castaña

No debo de estar acá – Contesto golpeando las paredes

Que sucedió? Paso algo con Chat? Los niños están bien? – Pregunto Ladybug controlando a su amiga

Chat… - Susurro la castaña mientras se quedó de rodillas

Que pasa con él? Dímelo! – Grito furiosa la azabache

Su cuerpo fue poseído de nuevo, pero esta vez es muy distinto a las demás veces… el me mando para acá o eso creo – Contesto mientras se levantaba del suelo

Quien está peleando con el ahora? – Pregunto la azabache con lágrimas en los ojos

Kambuku – Contesto mientras tomaba su flautín y miraba al caparazón

Crees que logre detenerlo? – Pregunto Ladybug hacia la chica de traje anaranjado

Son tus hijos… Claro que pueden – Exclamo mientras tomaba el hombro de su amiga

Es cierto… ellos pueden – Contesto la azabache mientras miraba el caparazón que se abría lentamente

Eso espero… - Pensó Volpina mientras le sonreía a su compañera

El terrible y feo caparazón color negro comenzó a emerger rápidamente. La castaña y la azabache optaron por ponerse en posición de combate. De este una criatura similar a una araña, pero esta vez era bastante enorme, no era una araña como las comunes y corrientes.

Valentine se fusiono con una araña? – Pregunto Volpina bastante asqueada

Acaso no me veo hermosa?! – Grito la morena desde arriba

Bueno, en realidad las arañas me dan mucho asco… te vez horrible – Contesto sarcásticamente la castaña

Insolente muchacha, te enseñare modales – Grito Valentine mientras le lanzaba un rayo

Volpina logro esquivar su rayo y comenzó a correr en dirección a las patas gigantes de la terrible araña, hizo una mueca de asco al pisar un poco de baba que salía de los alrededores de las patas. Empezó a tocar una Melodia para poder calmar o hacer más lento los movimientos de esta, pero no sirvieron de mucho

Volpe que sucede? Porque no funciona mi flauta? – Pregunto molesta la castaña

Creo que tu magia no funciona en este lugar tan raro – Contesto el kwami en su cabeza

Y como se supone que voy a ayudar a Marinette? – Respondió molesta mientras tiraba su flauta al suelo

Cuando la flauta cayó al suelo un estruendo sacudió el suelo, creando una especie de resplandor alrededor del arma de la castaña convirtiendo la inservible flauta en un látigo color naranja.

Esto es de lo que estaba hablando volpe – Exclamo animada la castaña

Volpina mira tú cola – Contesto Ladybug mirándola

Oh, se parece a la cola que tenía cuando estaba poseída por los Akumas de Hawkmoth, pero esta parece ser distinta – Comento la castaña mirando su cola que tenía aproximadamente un metro de distancia

Tienes algún plan? – Pregunto Ladybug mientras interrumpía a la castaña

Ni idea, pensé que tu tenías alguno – Contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera nerviosa

Como salimos de este maldito lugar? – Pregunto Volpina molesta

Hay que matar a Valentine – Contesto la azabache

Porque hay un reloj ahí? – Volvió a preguntar

Si no matamos a Valentine para las 12… nos quedamos aquí para siempre y nuestros cuerpos jamás despertaran – Respondió la azabache ideando un plan

La campanada sonó, el reloj marcaba las 11 en punto… eso significaba que solo quedaba una hora para destruir el Akuma de la morena que estaba riendo como maniática

Podemos arrancarle la cabeza? Sería divertido – Aclaro la castaña

Tu quieres mancharte de sangre? – Pregunto asqueada la azabache

Es parte de la diversión – Confeso la italiana

No tienes miedo de quedarte aquí o morir en el intento? – Pregunto Ladybug

Para nada, he estado cerca de la muerte un montón de veces que hasta te haces amiga de ella – Confirmo la castaña moviendo su látigo y tomando una de las patas de la araña

Volpina jalo con bastante fuerza una de las 8 patas de la terrible araña y salio disparada en su dirección, con su cola aparto a la azabache pero la pata cayo arriba de ella

Fiorella estas bien? – Exclamo Ladybug mientras sacaba la enorme pata de ella

Wow… eso fue bastante divertido – Contesto Volpina sacudiendo su cuerpo que estaba lleno de fluidos desconocidos

Tu nunca eres seria verdad? – Respondió la azabache algo confundida y asqueada

Jamás mi querida amiga – Volpina empezó a reír durante ese comentario

Dios… - Respondió la azabache golpeándose la frente

Te encargas de la cabeza o quieres las patas? – Pregunto Volpina girando su látigo

Las dos opciones son igual de grotescas – Respondió Ladybug

Puedes dejar de actuar como una nena delicada? Donde está la Ladybug que yo conocía? Sin miedo a manchar sus manos de sangre? – Cuestiono Volpina jalando con facilidad otra pata de la araña

Valentine emitió un grito de dolor, al parecer las patas estaban conectadas con su sistema central, así que si desconectaban las peludas y raras cosas la morena estaría indispuesta a patearlas o algo parecido.

Mira quedan 6 patas por quitar, ahora me vas a ayudar o no? – Exclamo Volpina

Yo quiero la cabeza – Contesto Ladybug volando hasta la cima donde quedo cara a cara con la morena

Volpina comenzó a jalar las patas de la araña, pero ahora comenzaban a estar más difíciles y ahora empezaron a soltar ataques, logro destruir la sexta pata con las cuales restaban cinco por remover. Esta se distrajo un momento al escuchar el reloj sonar

 _Solo restaba media hora_

La italiana salió disparada a la torre del reloj, una de las patas gigantes había golpeado su cuerpo tan fuertemente que hizo que esta empezara a sangrar del vientre, recordó que estaba lastimada por la batalla cuando estaba akumizada.

Ladybug miro el cuerpo de su amiga salir disparado, la torre del reloj cayó encima de ella, no lograba ver si esta salía de ahí. Hasta que vio que algo que movía con dificultad pero aun así la anaranjada cayó al suelo.

Parece que tu amiguita está muerta – Exclamo Valentine riendo como desquiciada

Callate! – Respondio Ladybug soltando un golpe

Valentine con facilidad pudo detener el ataque con su guadaña, ahí fue cuando comenzó una batalla. Ladybug esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques con bastante agilidad, pero estaba comenzando a cansarse. La morena al contrario, con cada ataque se hacía mucho más fuerte y con más energía.

Tan rápido te cansas? – Pregunto la morena apuntándola con su guadaña

Cállate… - Contesto con debilidad

Terminare con tu dolor, será muy rápido… te lo prometo – Respondió Valentine mientras ponía su guadaña en el cuello de la oji azul

No tan rápido, araña loca – Grito Volpina agitando su látigo y con rapidez tomo la guadaña de las manos de la morena

Te encuentras bien?! – Grito Ladybug volando junto a la castaña

Maldita sea Marinette… Córtale la cabeza a esa loca – Exclamo Volpina mientras empujaba a la azabache

Ladybug sonrió y extendió sus alas y empuño su bastón, una llamarada de fuego color carmesí se colocó alrededor de este.

PREPARATE PARA MORIR! – Grito Ladybug atravesando el cuello de la morena

AGH! MALDITAS! – Exclamo Valentine empezando a vomitar sangre color negra y escupiendo un montón de mariposas color purpura

La morena unos minutos después de su muerte dejo de moverse de una buena vez, un portal se abrió frente a Ladybug… Solo faltaban unos minutos para las 12

Volpina hay que irnos ya! – Grito Ladybug mientras volaba para tomar a su amiga

Ve, voy detrás de ti – Contesto Volpina mientras se levantaba con lentitud

Claro, te veo del otro lado – Respondió Marinette mientras atravesaba el portal

Marinette despertó, su hija estaba a su lado transformada y Adrien II estaba limpiando las heridas en el cuerpo de la italiana

Me alegra que despertaras, Madre! – Exclamo Charlotte abrazando a la azabache

Porque la Tia Fiorella no despierta? – Pregunto Adrien II

Tiene que – Contesto Marinette

 _Pero la italiana nunca despertó…_

VOTEN Y COMENTEN


	21. Who is Chat Noir?

Hola bebesh 3 los amo :3

Bai 3

Marinette se levantó con la ayuda de Charlotte, camino con rapidez al cuerpo que estaba recostado en la cama… Tenía respiración, pero porque no regresaba aun? Que había sucedido ahí?

\- Porque no despierta, Madre? – Exclamo Adrien II algo serio

\- Debería de hacerlo, dijo que pasaría detrás de mí – Contesto la azabache

\- No lo ha hecho – Respondió el muchacho

\- Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – Pregunto Marinette

\- 2 horas, tu despertaste y te quedaste dormida – Contesto el azabache haciendo una mueca de molestia en el estomago

\- Hermano estas bien? Deberías de descansar – Exclamo la rubia asustada ayudando a su hermano a recostarse

\- Estoy bien Charlotte, solo fue un rasguño – Respondió molesto

\- Un rasguño?! Por dios Adrien, esto no es un simple rasguño – Exclamo la rubia molesta

\- Dios mío! Adrien? Que sucedió? – Pregunto asustada la azabache

\- Fue nuestro "Padre" – Contesto haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Padre"

\- Él te hizo daño? – Respondió asustada

\- Dijo que tenía que matarme – Exclamo con bastante seriedad

\- Tu padre es incapaz de hacer eso – Contesto la azabache con bastante seguridad

\- Eso creí… pero me hizo esto – Respondió con molestia

\- Tu padre los ama, tengan eso en mente – Exclamo Marinette abrazando a su hija

\- Si tanto nos ama como dices, porque me lastimo? Porque nos mintió todos estos años? Porque jamás nos intentó contactar? Qué clase de persona hace eso con

\- su familia? – Bufo el azabache con molestia mientras se levantaba de la cama

\- A dónde vas? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Voy a mi cuarto, avísenme cuando la Tía Fiorella despierte o algo – Bufo el azabache mientras azotaba la puerta

\- Hija… que paso? Con tu padre? – Pregunto Marinette frotándose la cabeza

\- Te contare… - Contesto

** Flashback de hace horas**

Fiorella se encontraba delante del cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo, tuvo que noquearlo para poder detenerlo un rato… pero no sería suficiente

\- Qué pasa si despierta? – Pregunto Sword

\- Tendrán que luchar con el – Contesto Volpina

\- Y tú qué demonios harás? – Pregunto Kambuku molesto

\- Yo pienso ayudar a tu madre que está ahí adentro – Señalo la castaña el cuerpo de la azabache

\- No quiero luchar con mi padre – Contesto Sword algo temerosa

\- Yo lo hare – Exclamo Kambuku mientras sostenía su boomerang

\- Perfecto, así se habla – Contesto Volpina mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la azabache y la morena

\- Enserio vas a dejar que luche con mi padre? – Bufo la peli azul molesta

\- Es mi decisión, no la tuya – Contesto molesto el azabache

Volpina se acercó al cuerpo de Ladybug y Valentine y rápidamente se desplomo y cayó al suelo junto con las dos chicas que estaban en el suelo. Sword y Kambuku se alarmaron y decidieron mover el cuerpo de la castaña a la cama. El cuerpo de Chat se comenzó a mover de un lado para el otro, los chicos se empezaron a sorprender por la fuerza que tenía el cuerpo aun estando inconsciente.

Las cadenas se empezaron a romper, aunque el azabache tenía unas cadenas que no tenían oportunidad de ser destruidas

\- TU! TE MATARE! – Grito el rubio mientras miraba al azabache con sus grandes ojos rojos

\- Quédate en el cuarto y no salgas para nada – Exclamo Kambuku mientras salía corriendo de la habitación

\- Terminare con el y después vendré por ti! – Amenazo el rubio

\- No creo que puedas – Contesto empuñando su espada

\- Ya veremos – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa macabra

El felino de traje blanco y mirada de asesino salvaje salió disparado del cuarto en donde se encontraba, empuñando su bastón electrificado listo para ser usado, una vez que estaba afuera, en el patio en medio de este se encontraba el chico de traje blanco con negro empuñando su boomerang con un aura de color rojiza.

\- Sabes que tengo que matarte verdad? – Exclamo Chat Blank

\- Si me matas, Marinette te odiara para siempre y lo sabes – Contesto Kambuku girando su boomerang

\- Que idiota es tu madre, tan inocente y tan tonta – Respondió el rubio

\- Cállate! – Grito el azabache y le lanzo el boomerang

Chat esquivo el ataque que le hizo su contrincante, rápidamente corrió hasta este pero el boomberang de este llego lo que provoco que Kambuku le diera un gran golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer. El felino se levantó bastante molesto e hizo que su bastón comenzara a sacar choques eléctricos, uno de esos alcanzo el tobillo del azabache y este se arrodillo. Chat le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda haciendo que cayera por completo en el suelo.

\- Eres patético… y te haces llamar mi hijo? – Exclamo Chat

\- No… yo ya no tengo un padre, el murió hace tiempo – Contesto Kambuku molesto

\- Yo ya nunca voy a volver a ser el mismo – Respondio Chat

\- Eres el poderoso Chat Noir, como te puedes rendir asi de fácil? – Grito Kambuku sosteniendo el cuello de su padre

\- DEJA DE HABLAR DE EL, QUIEN ES CHAT NOIR?! – Grito Chat Blank sacando sus colmillos

El azabache corrió y comenzó a golpear el cuerpo del felino con sus garras y el boomerang que portaba en su mano, una llamarada de fuego se colocó alrededor de su arma haciéndose un poco más fuerte. Chat gruño con mucho enojo y se abalanzo arriba del azabache, le rasguño la parte del pecho y las costillas haciendo que su traje se rasgara y comenzara a sangrar.

Un brillo inundo el lugar, la espada de la peli azul comenzó a brillar molestando al rubio, el azabache aprovecho para golpear al rubio con el boomerang en llamas, este solo hizo una mueca de molesta y se desmayó golpeándose terriblemente en la cabeza.

\- Hay que llevarlo al sótano, no quiero mirarlo – Exclamo el azabache mientras entraba a la casa

\- Yo lo llevare, creo que mamá está despertando – Contesto Sword cargando el cuerpo de su padre

Volpina se había desmayado, aún seguía en el lugar de batalla donde se encontraba pero aun así no podía caminar del todo, tenía las piernas lastimadas y sin la movilidad… el golpe que había tenido fue demasiado grave que realmente no podía volver a levantarse. Y ahí comenzó a ver una luz, bastante fuerte y comenzó a molestarle en los ojos, era una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Tubo la suficiente fuerza para levantar a la oji verde y pasarla a través del portal

 _La italiana pudo despertar_

Voten y comenten 3


	22. Fiorella & Giordana

Hola mis pequeños Akumas 3

Perdonen por no subir capitulo ayer, como explique en el Fic de "Our Story" :v 3

Pero aquí vengo para dejarlos con el suspenso de nuevo

Oh y otra cosa… QUIERO SUS LÁGRIMAS.

Adiós 3

El cuerpo de Fiorella despertó, abrió sus ojos lentamente y frotándoselos. Miro alrededor y no encontró a nadie, se le hacía realmente extraño. Recordó todo lo que paso antes de entrar en la dimensión junto a Marinette. Se levantó rápidamente pero cayó al suelo, se sorprendió al ver que sus piernas no reaccionaban, pensó que se le habían dormido o algo parecido.

Adrien II entro al cuarto alarmado por el ruido se que había escuchado al caer

Tía Fiorella! – Grito levantando a la castaña

Porque no puedo mover mis piernas? – Pregunto la castaña

Tranquila tía, todo va a estar bien – Contesto calmando a la italiana

Donde esta Marinette? – Exclamo molesta

Esta con Blank – Bufo molesto

Luchaste con el verdad? – Pregunto la castaña

No quiero hablar de ello – Contesto molesto

Tú me cuentas que sucedió y yo te cuento lo que me paso a mí – Comento la italiana

Que te sucedió? - Pregunto el rubio

Creo que perdí mis piernas – Soltó de golpe

*Flashback*

Ladybug había salido hace algunos minutos del portal, la italiana se había levantado pero fue inútil, no duro segundos de pie y esta terriblemente cayó al suelo. Volvió la levantarse pero no tuvo caso, volvió a caer. Repitió la misma acción varias veces, pero no tuvo ningún éxito… seguía cayendo.

Golpeo el suelo con sus puños, este se rompió ligeramente y comenzó a llorar, en ese momento se sintió inútil, estúpida, realmente una terrible molestia. Un montón de preguntas inundaron su cabeza.

 _Como llegaría a casa?_

 _Qué pasaría con sus piernas?_

 _Como estará Marinette y los niños?_

 _Que sucedió con Chat Blank?_

Después de pensar todo eso, volvió a levantarse, esta vez duro un poco más de pie sin caer pero se distrajo y cayo de nuevo al suelo.

Maldita sea! – Grito la castaña

Que pasa Fiorella? – Pregunto Volpe

No te has dado cuenta? No puedo levantarme – Grito de nuevo

Mientras le gritaba a su kwami y a ella misma por su incompetencia escucho pasos, alguien se acercaba a ella pero no tenía idea de quién podía tratarse

Quien está ahí? – Exclamo Volpina tomando su látigo –

Es mejor que te prepares – Contesto Volpe

Valentine? Eres tu asquerosa araña? - Respondio sarcásticamente

Marinette? Hawkmoth? – Pregunto de nuevo la italiana

Porque nadie contesta? – Comento Volpe

No tengo idea, pero aun escucho los pasos en todas partes – Respondio tratando de levantarse

Querida, no hagas esfuerzo – Exclamo una voz

Quién eres? – Pregunto Volpina asustada arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo

Oh mi amada Fiorella… estas tan grande – Contesto una joven de cabello castaña

Quien carajos eres? – Grito la castaña mientras agitaba con torpeza su látigo

A si le hablas a tu madre, Fiorella Bartolini? - Respondio mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura

Mi madre está muerta – Contesto la castaña

Igual, soy tu madre – Respondio

No lo eres! MI MADRE ESTA MUERTA! – Grito la italiana atacando a su supuesta madre con el látigo

La joven de cabello castaño y vestido color blanco pudo detener con su mano el ataque que le proporciono su hija, esta al ver que pudo detenerlo con facilidad volvió a atacarla de nuevo, sin control, sin cuidar lo que hacía.

En un intento tonto de volverla a lastimar el látigo reboto hacia la castaña y le dio un golpe en la cara, haciéndola sangrar.

No puedes atacarme tan fácilmente – Exclamo arrodillándose junto a la italiana

Nunca conocí a mi madre – Contesto Volpina

Porque yo morí al darte luz – Respondio la mujer

Solo crecí con el intento de mi "padre" – Contesto la castaña

Ese idiota de Pietro – Susurro la mujer

Nunca me dejo conocerte por fotos – Respondio Fiorella

Te dio en adopción verdad? – Pregunto la castaña

Si, a todo esto… cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto Fiorella

Giordana Bartolini – Exclamo

Es un hermoso nombre – Contesto Fiorella

Eres hermosa mi niña – Respondio Giordana tomando el rostro de su hija

Realmente eres tu – Exclamo entre lagrimas

Lamento no poder estar contigo ahora mi niña, pero todo el tiempo te estuve observando – Contesto Giordana

No te disculpes madre – Exclamo Fiorella tomando el rostro de su madre

Es que fui débil mi florecilla – Contesto Giordana (Dato: Fiorella significa Flor y es equivalente a Florecilla) -

Madre… por favor – Respondio entre lagrimas

El desgraciado de Hawkmoth hizo que muriera… - Solto de golpe

Hawkmoth? Ese desgraciado… - Respondio apretando sus puños

Volvió a la vida – Exclamo Giordana

Si, una tal Valentine hizo que volviera a la vida – Respondio la castaña

Espera? Que? Valentine? Esta viva? – Pregunto Giordana alarmada

Que sucede con ella? – Contesto confundida

Ella fue Ladybug – Respondio Giordana

Que acabas de decir? – Pregunto Fiorella haciendo una mueca de confusión

Ella murió en la batalla contra Hawkmoth, al enterarse de que su marido era el mismo enemigo se sacrificó – Exclamo la castaña

Madre… Porque no funcionan mis piernas? – Pregunto Fiorella

Se escuchó un ruido estruendoso, era el sonido de algo que estaba por acercarse, un ser malvado

Es Valentine, hija… tienes que irte ahora – Exclamo Giordana transformándose en Volpina

No quiero dejarte madre – Contesto Fiorella

Estas en las peores condiciones para pelear – Respondio Giordana abriendo un portal delante de ella

Madre no! Por favor – Rogo la castaña

TIENES QUE IRTE AHORA! – Grito Gordiana mientras empujaba a la castaña en el portal

POR FAVOR! NO TE VAYAS! – Grito Fiorella llorando

Te amo mi pequeña… te estaré vigilando desde lejos – Contesto Giordana mientras lloraba y le besaba la frente

MADRE! NO! – Grito mientras atravesaba el portal

*Fin del Flashback*

VOTEN Y COMENTEN


	23. O

No hay mucho que decir :v

Tengo hambre :c

Bai 3

El azabache quedo sorprendido y bastante confundido con el relato que le conto la castaña, por un momento quiso llorar, no sabía que la madre de Fiorella había muerto al darla a luz, ni que la antigua Ladybug era más y nada menos que la enemiga. Miro a la castaña llorar con bastante sentimiento, se sentía terrible, no podía creer lo que su tía le contaba.

El muchacho sonrió con tristeza, de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo que portaba sus iniciales y se lo extendió a la castaña que lloraba con tristeza, le beso la mejilla en señal de que la apoyaba y le creía en lo que pasaba y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró a Charlotte consolando a su madre que lloraba por igual, puede que ella amara a mi "Padre" pero el azabache no lo hacía, miro con desgano a las 2 mujeres que estaban en la sala y simplemente abrió la puerta del sótano y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Busco el interruptor con torpeza pero con algo de ayuda pudo encontrarlo fácilmente y lo encendió. Vio el cuerpo de su "Padre" desmayado y atado de pies a cabeza.

Se acercó sin temor al cuerpo de este, pudo notar que respiraba pero estaba bastante lastimado, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo. Claro pelear con su supuesto padre fue bastante difícil, no por la fuerza o la estrategia que este tenia. Pero las palabras que salían de su boca eran las que dañaron mas su corazón.

** Flashback de la batalla anterior**

El felino de traje blanco y mirada de asesino salvaje salió disparado del cuarto en donde se encontraba, empuñando su bastón electrificado listo para ser usado, una vez que estaba afuera, en el patio en medio de este se encontraba el chico de traje blanco con negro empuñando su boomerang con un aura de color rojiza.

\- Sabes que tengo que matarte verdad? – Exclamo Chat Blank

\- Si me matas, Marinette te odiara para siempre y lo sabes – Contesto Kambuku girando su boomerang

\- Que idiota es tu madre, tan inocente y tan tonta – Respondió el rubio

\- Cállate! – Grito el azabache y le lanzo el boomerang

Chat esquivo el ataque que le hizo su contrincante, rápidamente corrió hasta este pero el boomberang de este llego lo que provoco que Kambuku le diera un gran golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer. El felino se levantó bastante molesto e hizo que su bastón comenzara a sacar choques eléctricos, uno de esos alcanzo el tobillo del azabache y este se arrodillo. Chat le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda haciendo que cayera por completo en el suelo.

\- Eres patético... y te haces llamar mi hijo? – Exclamo Chat

\- No... yo ya no tengo un padre, el murió hace tiempo – Contesto Kambuku molesto

\- Yo ya nunca voy a volver a ser el mismo – Respondio Chat

\- Eres el poderoso Chat Noir, como te puedes rendir así de fácil? – Grito Kambuku sosteniendo el cuello de su padre

\- DEJA DE HABLAR DE EL, QUIEN ES CHAT NOIR?! – Grito Chat Blank sacando sus colmillos

** Fin del flashback**

Una lagrima salió del rostro del azabache, la limpio inmediatamente, Adrien era bastante orgulloso no podía dejar que lo vieran llorando pensarían que es débil. Apretó sus puños y le proporciono una gran bofetada al rubio con traje entre negro y blanco, pero no reacciono. Le volvió a dar otra mucho más fuerte que la anterior esperando a que este despertara, pero no lo hizo.

Lo ignoro, inspecciono el lugar en donde estaba tratando de buscar la vieja silla de ruedas que tenían cuando su hermana se lastimo las piernas haciendo que no pudiera caminar por algunos meses. La encontró hasta el final del pasillo, cubierta de polvo y algo de óxido, la tomo con cuidado para limpiar las telarañas y la suciedad que tenía en ella. Una vez terminado su trabajo subió las escaleras pero antes observo por unos segundos el cuerpo de su "Padre" y simplemente susurro algunas palabras

 _Ojala no hubieras conocido a Mamá, todo esto es tu culpa._

Cerró la puerta y pudo ver que su hermana lo observaba algo incrédula, el azabache la ignoro y siguió su camino a las escaleras. Abrió la silla de ruedas y la acomodo, dirigió la mirada a su hermana que seguía viéndolo con cara de confusión y tristeza. Miro a su madre, esta se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Procedió a subir las escaleras en busca de su ahora invalida Tía Fiorella, abrió la puerta y pudo ver como la castaña se golpeaba las piernas de manera feroz y sin piedad, estaban a punto de sangrar.

TIA! PARA! – Grito Adrien deteniendo las manos de la castaña

Merda! – Contesto la italiana golpeando al azabache para liberar el agarre

Per favore, è stato abbastanza - Respondio Adrien

Desde cuando sabes italiano? – Pregunto Fiorella un poco más calmada

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi – Contesto cargando con cuidado a la italiana

A dónde vamos? – Pregunto alarmada la castaña

Su carruaje la espera, ragazza – Contesto caballerosamente

Te pareces a tu padre – Soltó de golpe, el azabache hizo una mueca de asco y repulsión al escuchar eso

Mi "padre" es un simple don nadie – Contesto seriamente

En ese caso, te pareces un poco a Gabriel – Comento Fiorella mientras bajaban las escaleras

Gabriel es mi abuelo verdad? – Respondio el azabache sentando a la castaña en la silla de ruedas

Si, murió hace tiempo – Comento Fiorella moviendo la silla con torpeza

Quieres ver el amanecer? – Pregunto el azabache

Me gustaría – Contesto

Charlotte miro atónita la escena, su tía se había quedado paralitica? Que sucedió en esa dimensión? Porque las afecto tanto? La rubia intento acompañar a la castaña y al azabache que se dirigían al patio. Adrien hizo una señal de que no fuera, esta entendió y se quedó junto a su madre.

Adrien llevo a su Tía al lugar favorito de este para pensar, era una pequeña colina que daba hacia un lago y se podía ver todo el bosque alrededor, cerca de donde había encontrado al pequeño kwami que le cambio la vida.

La italiana observo con bastante atención el paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos, era bastante hermoso, los pájaros empezaban a deleitarlos con su cantar, Adrien se sentó al lado de la castaña haciendo lo mismo que esta hacía.

Porque el odio interno y externo por tu padre? – Pregunto Fiorella interrumpiendo

Hay muchos motivos para hacerlo – Contesto fríamente sin dejar de observar el paisaje

Enuméralos – Respondio la castaña

1.- Nos mintió 2.- Nos abandonó mientras pensábamos que él había muerto 3.- Intento matarme… dos veces 4.- Me dijo cosas horribles… realmente no quiero volver a verle la cara - Exclamo fríamente

Tienes tus motivos, pero dentro de ti sabes que no puedes odiarlo, porque el no controla sus acciones, no lo conoces como yo, es algo obvio pero te aseguro que tu padre es la mejor persona que puede existir – Respondio Fiorella apretando la mano del azabache

Hay que ver para creer… - Contesto mientras miraba a la castaña

VOTEN Y COMENTEN O LOS MATO.


	24. Scarecrow

Hola

Pero sueño mucho :v

Bai

Chat despertó, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, pudo notar que no tenía ni la transformación, era el simple Adrien Agreste. Trato de desatar sus manos y piernas pero fue simplemente imposible, estaban realmente apretadas las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos.

\- Es inútil, aunque luches no te puedes desatar – Exclamo una voz parándose de las escaleras

\- Hijo… - Contesto el rubio

\- No me llames así, no tienes derecho – Respondio el azabache

\- Basta… no me lastimes de esa manera – Contesto Adrien

\- Vaya, mira quien habla de lastimar a alguien – Bufo el azabache riendo

\- Que dices? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Oh quieres que te refresque la memoria? "Padre"? – Contesto sarcástico el muchacho haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

\- Sí, eso quiero – Respondio Adrien

\- Bueno, en primera me llamaste débil, también mencionaste que mi Madre es una idiota y patética, así es como dices que la amas? Dime Adrien Agreste? Usaste a mi madre como un objeto sexual? Solo jugaste con ella? DIME! – Grito el azabache haciendo que el rubio llorara

\- Basta… ya te dije que yo no soy – Contesto el rubio entre lagrimas

\- Eres patético… Ahora vez como se siente? – Bufo el azabache acercándose al rostro de su padre

\- Quieres que admita mis errores? Que nunca estuve contigo y Charlotte? Quieres que haga eso? – Contesto Adrien

\- QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS –Grito el azabache llorando y quedando de rodillas

\- Porque lloras si quieres que desaparezca? – Contesto Adrien colocando su cabeza arriba de el

\- Gabriel estas ahí? – Exclamo una voz a lo lejos

\- Estoy abajo tía – Contesto el azabache limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas

\- Porque te llamo de esa manera? – Pregunto Adrien

\- Dice Fiorella que me parezco al abuelo – Respondio subiendo las escaleras

\- No me dejes aquí solo! – Grito Adrien pero fue ignorado

Fiorella se acercó al azabache que subía las escaleras, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y Marinette no despertaba, Charlotte aún seguía despierta.

\- Donde esta Charlotte? – Pregunto Adrien

\- Esta afuera practicando con su florete – Contesto Fiorella

\- Quieres que te baje? – Respondio el azabache

\- No quiero ser una molestia, pero realmente necesito hablar con el – Contesto la castaña bastante apenada

\- Jamas lo seras – Respondio cargando a la italiana y poniéndola en las sillas del comedor, rápidamente bajo la silla de ruedas y volvió por la castaña

\- Gracias corazón, eres bastante amable conmigo… pero necesitas dormir – Comento Fiorella mientras bajaban

\- Estoy bien, dormiré hasta que las cosas se calmen por aquí – Respondio mientras sentaba a la castaña en la silla y se coloco a un lado

\- Puedes dejarnos a solas? Gabriel? – Exclamo Fiorella mirándolo

\- Grita si ocupas algo – Contesto mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su padre

El azabache subió las escaleras y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Fiorella intento mover las piernas pero le fue imposible, el rubio no sabía que decir… Él fue el culpable de que esta no pudiera mover sus piernas, o eso creía.

\- Veo que estas mejor – Exclamo Fiorella rompiendo el hielo

\- Te vez terrible – Contesto Adrien para después soltar una risa

\- Bueno, fue un sacrificio – Respondio con la mirada serie

\- Lo lamento – susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza

\- No tienes por qué disculparte – Contesto la italiana

\- Tengo que, todo es mi culpa… mi hijo me odia, probablemente tu igual, Marinette está sufriendo por mí y Charlotte se hace la fuerte cuando también debe de odiarme – Confeso el rubio

\- Yo no te odio, y estoy segura que Gabriel y Charlotte no lo hacen, tu hijo es demasiado orgulloso por eso lo llamo de esa manera, porque tu padre lo era y tienes que aceptarlo y Marinette… yo solo trato de apoyarla, pero en mi estado no puedo – Respondio Fiorella acariciando sus piernas

\- Lamento lo de tus piernas – Susurro Adrien

\- Deja de disculparte, fue mi decisión… me sacrifique por la vida de Marinette – Confeso la italiana

\- Sacrificarte? Porque? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Es mi única familia – Contesto Fiorella

\- Tus padres adoptivos? – Respondio Adrien

\- Bien muertos – Exclamo sonriendo – Pero sabes… estoy bien, aunque no lo parezca – Contesto la italiana

\- Cuando murieron? – Pregunto Adrien

\- No tengo ni idea, recuerdas que estaba en coma durante años – Comento sarcásticamente

\- Tú en ningún momento serio dejas de bromear verdad? – Respondio Adrien

\- Es parte de mi sistema – Contesto Fiorella encogiendo sus hombros

\- Claro, no sé qué decirte la verdad – Respondio Adrien

\- Puedo desatarse si lo deseas, pero tengo el temor que vuelvas a descontrolarte – Exclamo la castaña

\- Puedo avisarte que me descontrolare si eso deseas, el único que puede detenerme hasta noquearme es Adrien – Contesto el rubio

\- Me parece razonable – Exclamo la italiana

\- Quieres que le grite al muchacho? – Pregunto Adrien

\- Volpe, puedes traer a Gabriel Jr? – Exclamo Fiorella mirando a su kwami

\- Me debes uvas por esto – Contesto el kwami mientras volaba

Minutos después el azabache apareció con el kwami de la castaña comiendo un ramo de uvas

\- Que sucede? – Pregunto el azabache

\- Hay que desatarlo – Contesto la castaña mirando al rubio

\- Desatarlo? Estas loca? – Respondio exaltado

\- Bueno, jamás he estado muy normal – Bromeo la castaña

\- Hablo en serio Tía, tienes pensar liberarlo? – Exclamo mirando a la italiana

\- Claro, lo voy a vigilar y tú me vas a ayudar – Contesto Fiorella

\- Como quieras, pero aclaro si intenta escapar o algo lo voy a noquear – Amenazo el azabache

Desataron al rubio y este comenzó a subir escaleras arribas, cargando a la castaña con un poco de esfuerzo, detrás del venia el joven Adrien II que miraba con odio a su padre. Marinette había despertado y se encontraba lavándose el rostro en el fregadero de la cocina. Escucho la voz de Fiorella, junto con la de otra persona… al instante pudo reconocerla, rápidamente corrió hacia el sótano donde pudo visualizar la imagen de Adrien cargando a la castaña y colocándola en una silla de ruedas.

\- Fiorella? Que te ha pasado? – Exclamo la azabache

\- Larga historia – Contesto la castaña

\- Adrien… - Susurro y corrió con rapidez para abrazarlo

 _Hola mi hermosa mariquita._

 _VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3_


	25. Lazarus

Hola, como están? 7w7

Bueno ya los dejo con la intriga de nuevo :v

Los odio

Bai

 _Hola mi bella mariquita_

 _Corrí hacia él, lo abrace con fuerza sintiendo sus brazos apretando mi cintura, oliendo el perfume de mi cabello, y besando con suavidad mi cuello._

 _La beso con lentitud, inspeccionando con detales sus labios, esa mujer lo volvía loco, la amaba, deseaba tenerla mucho más, se separaron por falta de aire y las miradas que los aprisionaban_

Fiorella y Adrien II solo miraban la escena, el azabache aun miraba con desgano, por una parte quería a su padre pero el simple hecho de pensar en todo el daño que le ha hecho a su familia, no podía perdonarlo tan sencillo. Charlotte entro a la habitación para encontrarse con su padre abrazando a su madre, eran señales de amor verdadero.

\- Padre? – Exclamo la rubia dejando caer el florete que tenía en las manos

\- No piensas darle un abrazo a tu padre – Contesto Adrien mirando a la rubia

\- Claro que si – Respondio Charlotte corriendo hacia los brazos de sus padres

\- Y tu… Hijo? – Exclamo el rubio mirando al azabache

\- No… Pero gracias por la oferta tan desagradable – Contesto saliendo de la habitación

Adrien salió de la habitación, estaba bastante molesto… porque su padre había vuelto? Su cuerpo ardía en cólera e ira, comenzó a atacar el muñeco de prueba que tenía Charlotte para practicar esgrima. Lo golpeo con bastante esfuerzo, haciendo que se lastimara los nudillos, estos comenzaron a sangrar, siguió golpeando con ira, de alguna manera tenía que sacar el enojo que poseía su cuerpo.

\- Te diviertes pequeño Gabriel – Exclamo Fiorella

\- Ahora no es el momento tía – Contesto el azabache golpeando el muñeco

\- No puedes seguir con esa actitud – Respondio la castaña

\- Tu no lo entiendes - Exclamo el azabache

\- Eres bastante afortunado y no quieres aceptarlo – Contesto la italiana

\- A que te refieres? – Respondio Adrien parando de golpear el muñeco

\- Tienes a tus padres con vida – Contesto Fiorella

\- Y eso qué? – Respondio Adrien

\- Mi padre me dio en adopción, mi madre murió al darme a luz, mis padres adoptivos murieron cuando yo estaba en coma, no tengo familia, no conozco a mis tíos, vecinos, o cualquier otro familiar y tú te quejas porque tu padre les mintió por algo que él no estaba consiente – Exclamo Fiorella

\- No trates de defenderlo tía, tu sabes que si nos mintió – Contesto el azabache

\- Maldita sea Adrien – Respondio Fiorella levantándose de la silla de ruedas, tratando de tomar al azabache pero termino cayendo al suelo

\- Porque haces eso?! – Grito Adrien sentándose con la italiana en el suelo

\- Tienes que aprovechar lo que tienes antes de que sea muy tarde, yo daría todo lo que fuera por tener a una madre que me apoye, que me de las buenas noches antes de dormir, que se sacrificara por mi bienestar… Es algo que no puedes aceptar aun, pero si algún día los pierdes, no quiero verte llorar o arrepentirte de no quererlos como debe ser – Exclamo la italiana tratando de tomar la silla de ruedas

\- Mis padres me odian? – Pregunto el azabache

\- Para nada mi pequeño, ellos te aman… Desde su nacimiento – Contesto Fiorella besando la frente del azabache que ahora lloraba

\- Qué tal si me odian? – Respondio el azabache

\- Eres bastante testarudo Adrien Gabriel Agreste Dupain – Exclamo la castaña riendo y golpeando con torpeza la frente de este

\- Gabriel ahora es mi nombre – Contesto el azabache levantando a su Tia del suelo y colocándola en la silla

\- Para mi eres como tu abuelo, y siendo sincera… era bastante testarudo como tu – Respondio Fiorella

\- Me hubiese gustado conocerlo – Exclamo Gabriel

\- Quieres conocer a tu abuela Elizabeth? – Pregunto Fiorella

\- Puedes traerla? – Pregunto confundido

\- Claro, solo dame un segundo – Respondio la italiana sacando su celular del bolsillo

Mientras Fiorella contactaba a la madre de Adrien, el timbre de la residencia Dupain estaba sonando, con bastante temor la azabache abrió la puerta y se topó con la gran sorpresa.

\- Príncipe Ali? Que honor tenerlo de vuelta – Exclamo Marinette dejando entrar al moreno

\- Te dije que me llamaras simplemente Ali, no me gustan las formalidades y más con la heroína principal de Paris – Contesto mientras caminaba junto con la azabache

\- Y que te trae por aquí? – Pregunto la azabache apuntando al ramo de flores que portaba

\- Son para la preciosa de Volpina – Respondio mientras intentaba buscarla con la mirada

\- Creo que alguien está enamorado – Bromeo Marinette

\- Me ha dejado impactado, es tan perfecta y delicada – Contesto Ali mirando como entraba un joven azabache y una chica aperlada en silla de ruedas

\- Oh Fiorella, alguien vino a visitarte – Exclamo Marinette ayudando a la castaña

\- Claro, tu eres el príncipe o algo así? – Bufo Fiorella de mala gana

\- Soy tu príncipe mi amada Volpina – Respondio Ali mientras besaba la mano de la chica

\- Woow tranquilo, nada de llamarme Volpina… Me llamo Fiorella Bartolini – Contesto quitando la mano de moreno

\- Fiorella, porque estas en silla de ruedas? – Pregunto Marinette mientras una taza de té para los invitados

\- Ya te dije que es una larga historia – Comento la castaña

\- Que fue lo que te paso mi princesa? – Pregunto Ali mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña con delicadeza

\- Tuve un accidente en una misión – Contesto Fiorella quitando su mano del agarre del moreno

\- En la dimensión? – Respondio Marinette

\- Si, digamos que tuve un encuentro con mi madre…- Contesto la castaña

\- Pero porque no puedes usar tus piernas mi amada? – Pregunto Ali

\- Me sacrifique para salvar a Ladybug – Exclamo tocando sus piernas

Gabriel se encontraba afuera mirando el horizonte, se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que le había dicho la castaña y tenía razón. Por un momento se colocó en la misma situación que su Tía y pues que podía decir al respecto. Su Tía vivió sin una familia toda su vida y realmente era bastante fuerte.

Escucho unos pasos aproximarse hacia él, observo como un hombre se sentaba a su lado sin decir una palabra

\- Me alegra tenerte de vuelta – Exclamo el azabache

\- No pensé que dirías eso jamás – Respondio el rubio

\- Fui un idiota padre, me comporte de la peor manera contigo – Contesto Gabriel tratando de no llorar

\- Los dos somos todos unos idiotas, yo por irme tanto tiempo, pero no fue mi culpa… Todo controla Hawkmoth, no quise intentar matarte, de hecho intente matarme yo mismo para que tú no sufrieras… Eres mi único hijo varón, eres la viva imagen de tu abuelo, perderte seria todo un dolor para mí – Exclamo el rubio abrazando al azabache al ver como rompía en llanto

\- Hare lo que sea para ayudarte! – Grito el azabache llorando

\- Cuando todo sea como antes, te prometo que iremos a hacer cosas de padre e hijo – Afirmo el rubio besando la mejilla del azabache

\- Eso espero – Contesto mientras sonreía

\- Entonces debes de entrar en mi mente y liberar el Akuma que vive dentro de mí – Exclamo el rubio

\- Yo? – Cuestiono el azabache

\- Tenía pensado en tu madre, pero creo que tú eres el único que puede combatir a Blank – Contesto el rubio

\- Claro, si no me mata primero – Rio el azabache

\- Estoy seguro de que puedes con el – Afirmo el rubio

\- Voy a hacerlo – Contesto Gabriel

\- Entonces vamos a preparar todo… hijo – Exclamo levantándose

Voten y comenten


	26. Stronger

Hola :v Aquí los dejo con mas suspenso 3

Los odio

Bai 3

Quiero un dibujo de Volpina con rueditas en los pies XD 3

Gabriel aún no estaba del todo convencido de la fidelidad de su padre, aún existía la maldad dentro de él, pero será capaz de regresar a la normalidad después de lo que han pasado? Tal vez hablo con su "padre" pero dentro de él estaba Blank y el simplemente odiaba a toda su familia.

Adrien entro a la residencia, Gabriel miraba muy confundido al rubio que parecía estar muy tranquilo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Blank podía tomar su cuerpo y asesinar a todos, ya intento matarlo a él que no intente matar a su propia mujer.

\- Piensas aceptar la oferta que te hizo tu padre? – Pregunto Filli saliendo del bolsillo del azabache

\- Lo estoy pensando, que tal si es una trampa – Contesto el azabache

\- Eso pienso yo, Hawkmoth y sus dimensiones pueden ser algo peligrosas – Respondio el kwami

\- A que te refieres? – Pregunto Gabriel

\- Pues, puede hacer que cambien constantemente, o puede poner un montón de Akumas dentro de la dimensión para que te maten y tu cuerpo jamás despierte – Contesto seriamente

\- Cuantas personas pueden entrar a la dimensión? – Pregunto Gabriel

\- No estoy seguro, pero creo que so pero si metes más personas la batalla se complica muchísimo más – Contesto el kwami

\- Estamos listos para algo así? – Pregunto el azabache

\- Tú lo que necesitas es dormir, mírate… no has dormido en horas, si piensas entrar en la dimensión no puedes entrar sin estar preparado – Comento Filli

\- Me estás dando permiso para entrar? – Respondio Gabriel

\- Soy tu kwami, no soy tu madre, yo iré contigo ya que te elegí como mi portador – Contesto Filli riendo

\- Eres un loco – Respondio Gabriel acariciando la cabeza de su kwami

\- Por eso te escogí como portador, tú también estás loco – Bromeo Filli mientras volaba al lado de azabache

Gabriel entro a la casa y encontró a sus padres riendo junto con la italiana y el moreno, sonrió fingidamente para su padre y a su madre, le hizo una seña a la castaña de que algo malo pasaba y necesitaban hablar.

\- Ali puedes hacerme un favor enorme? – Exclamo Fiorella

\- Lo que usted me pida mi princesa – Contesto Ali

\- Necesito ir a mi habitación por unas cosas, puedes llevarme cargando? – Respondio Fiorella, el moreno cargo a la castaña y subieron las escaleras

Fiorella le indico donde era su cuarto, pero en realidad entro a la habitación del azabache

\- Que sucede pequeño Gabriel? – Pregunto Fiorella

\- Adrien quiere que entre en su dimensión – Contesto el azabache caminando de un lado al otro

\- Esta loco?! – Grito la castaña

\- No piensas que es algo sospechoso? – Comento el chico

\- Algo, digo Blank ya te quiso asesinar dos veces, porque no intentarlo la tercera vez – Aclaro Fiorella

\- Que está pasando aquí? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Haz silencio "mi príncipe" – Contesto Fiorella sarcásticamente

\- Claro mi princesa – Respondio bastante soñado

\- Que piensas hacer? Te acompañare si es necesario – Exclamo la italiana

\- Sin ofender Tía… pero tu condición no es la mejor para pelear – Contesto Gabriel

\- Volpe, puedo usar mis piernas transformada? – Pregunto Fiorella sacudiendo a su kwami que dormía plácidamente

\- No lo sé, no hemos intentado transformarnos – Contesto Volpe

\- Pero crees que sea posible? – Respondio Fiorella

\- No dejare que lo hagas – Contesto Gabriel

\- Tu no me vas a decir que hacer – Respondio la italiana

\- No voy a dejar que mueras en el estúpido intento, entiéndelo! – Grito Gabriel

\- Está bien, tienes razón, pero si veo que te estas lastimando voy a entrar y les dare una paliza a todos – Exclamo Fiorella haciéndole una seña al moreno para que salieran

Cuando el moreno y la castaña bajaron se encontraron a Adrien y a Marinette en medio de una discusión por el mismo tema que había tenido con Gabriel, al parecer la azabache estaba totalmente en contra de que fuera su hijo el que entrara en la dimensión.

\- Marinette él tiene razón – Exclamo Fiorella

\- No lo apoyes – Contesto la azabache

\- Es que es cierto, Gabriel es el único que puede noquear a Blank – Respondio Fiorella

\- Desde cuando mi hijo se llama Gabriel? – Comento Marinette confundida

\- Creo que eso no es el caso, Marinette… Adrien es el único que puede detenerme estando akumatizado, si tú vas no tendré piedad de lastimarte o hacerte daño – Exclamo Adrien tomando los hombros de la azabache

\- Y que si lo matas? Sabes que jamás te lo perdonaría! – Grito la azabache llorando

\- Madre… Voy a hacerlo – Exclamo la voz del chico

\- Adrien? No te dejare hacerlo – Contesto mirando al azabache

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, yo se lo prometí – Respondio Adrien

\- Es muy peligroso… - Exclamo Marinette abrazando al azabache

\- Lo quieres de vuelta? Dime madre? – Pregunto seriamente

\- Claro que lo quiero de vuelta – Contesto la azabache

\- Entonces tienes que dejarme ir – Exclamo el chico

\- Tengo miedo de que algo te pase – Contesto Marinette acariciando la mejilla de su hijo

\- Te prometo que nada me pasara – Respondio el azabache

\- Está bien… - Exclamo abrazando al joven

\- Tienes que dormir hijo – Interrumpió Adrien

\- Eso hare – Contesto el muchacho soltando a su madre para subir las escaleras

Fiorella salió de la habitación, dejando a los 3 individuos en la cocina discutiendo por el mismo tema. La italiana tenia curiosidad por saber si podía usar su transformación estando en silla de ruedas, no se iba a quedar con las ganas de intentarlo.

\- Volpe, Trasformazione! – Grito y el cuerpo se le ilumino

\- Fiorella?! Que haces? – Exclamo Adrien mirando la escena

Ahora era Volpina, al parecer la silla de ruedas se fusiono con ella haciendo que la anaranjada portara un tipo de ruedas en sus zapatos, moviéndola con agilidad y velocidad

\- Esto es bastante raro – Cuestiono Volpina mirando sus piernas

\- Tú crees? – Contesto Adrien mirándola

\- Pero puedo caminar – Exclamo felizmente la italiana

El Miraculous de la chica sonó, haciendo que terminara su transformación.

\- Que fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Adrien mirando a la castaña

\- No hagas eso de nuevo – Contesto Volpe

\- Gastaste demasiada energía, lo lamento volpe – Respondio Fiorella tomando a su kwami con cuidado

\- Tenías que quitarte la duda, igual no tenía tantas energías… podemos intentarlo después cuando me recargue – Contesto Volpe besando tiernamente la mejilla de la castaña

\- Fiorella… si algo sale mal en la batalla, quiero que me asesines – Exclamo Adrien

\- Matarte? No puedo hacer algo así, Marinette me odiaría – Contesto Fiorella

\- Prefiero que me mates a que algo le pase a Gabriel, prométeme que lo harás si todo se sale de control – Respondio Adrien

\- Solo si se sale de control, si todo está bien dejare que siga su camino – Contesto la castaña

\- Mañana será el día – Exclamo el rubio

 _El día del juicio final_

Chan chan chan :v suspenso de nuevo

VOTEN Y COMENTEN


	27. Inside Out

Solo dire… Hola :v y Disfruten el capítulo :3

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Gabriel se había levantado de los puros nervios por lo que tenía que hacer hoy, se levantó dispuesto a buscar a su Tía la italiana para charlar sobre lo que le ocurría, pero recordó que era algo tarde como para que esta estuviese despierta. Se levantó de la cama, comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación pensando en las posibilidades del día de hoy.

\- Puedo morir – Exclamo el azabache

\- Simples suposiciones – Contesto el kwami del joven

\- Ya viste lo que le paso a Fiorella – Respondio este

\- Fiorella se sacrificó por el bienestar de tu madre, fue su decisión – Contesto Filli

\- Entonces si Fiorella no se hubiese sacrificado… Mi madre no pudiera mover las piernas? – Exclamo el azabache

\- Algo así, tal vez era parte del destino – Contesto el kwami

\- Tienes hambre? Que te pare – Exclamo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte sonido que se escuchó en la parte del patio

Tomo el bate de baseball que tenía para en casos de emergencia, ya saben por si alguien intentaba robar algo… nunca se sabe, el azabache era todo un hombre preparado. Bajo con cautela, empuñando el bate con sus manos un poco temblorosas, no porque le diera miedo si alguien estuviese ahí solo por el simple hecho que hoy podía ser el último día que estuviera con vida.

Escucho un montón de gritos, como si alguien estuviera peleando, eso le pareció raro… pensó quien rayos está practicando a las 3 de la mañana? Identifico la voz, la conocía, era claramente su hermana la rubia.

Estaba transformada en Sword, estaba peleando con un montón de figuras de agua, similares a ella y a las personas con las que había tenido contacto anterior, al parecer su hermana tenía muchas más habilidades, el solo tenía la fuerza y la agilidad de su parte.

Se quedó observando la técnica tan precisa y delicada que poseía su hermana menor, la peli azul seguía peleando al parecer no podía detectar la presencia del azabache que la miraba detenidamente.

Aplaudió y se acercó con cuidado a su hermana, esta lo miro y detuvo con la mano a las figuras de agua que simplemente se pararon firmemente, Sword le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Creo que tú eres la que debe de liberar el Akuma dentro de Adrien – Exclamo el azabache caminando hacia su hermana

\- Te escogieron a ti por la fuerza, nadie se fija en la estrategia – Contesto mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la piscina

\- La fuerza no lo es todo – Respondio el azabache

\- Al parecer para nuestro "Padre" lo es – Contesto molesta dejándose caer en la piscina

\- Quieres ir tú en mi lugar? Así vas a probar de tu fuerza – Respondio Gabriel sacándose los zapatos y metiendo sus pies en el agua

\- No es que quiera probar mi fuerza, mi Miraculous es de la estrategia y el control del agua – Exclamo la peli azul saliendo del agua y colocando sus brazos en las rodillas mojadas del azabache

\- Puedes convertirte en sirena también? – Pregunto el azabache mirando la cola de sirena que tenía la peli azul

\- Cualquier criatura acuática, aun no lo domino del todo – Respondio la peli azul escondiendo su cola en el agua

\- Eres mucho más talentosa que yo, tú debes de ir a ayudar a tu padre – Contesto Gabriel

\- Sé que lo odias, y sé que no quieres ir o digamos que no estás del todo convencido, pero hazlo por mamá… sabes que ha sufrido mucho desde su partida y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – Exclamo la peli azul sujetando la mano del azabache

\- Tengo miedo a que no lo logre, que tal si no despierto – Contesto el azabache

\- Entrare de alguna manera y te voy a traer de vuelta, y si puedo los traeré a los dos – Respondio levantando su espada de manera victoriosa

\- Nunca habíamos tenido una plática tan así – Bufo el azabache riendo

\- Siempre te alejas de mí, como si todo te molestara – Confeso la peli azul

\- No es eso, simplemente soy algo reservado… desde la muerte de... mmm Adrien he tenido que actuar como una figura paterna, y es algo difícil – Respondio el azabache

\- No es difícil, todos juntos somos una familia, no hay necesidad de que te pongas en el papel de un padre – Contesto la peli azul

\- Aun así – Respondio

\- Pero nada Adrien, no puedes hacerte el fuerte cuando no lo eres, deja de actuar como un simple niño inmaduro – Exclamo Sword saliendo del agua

\- Tu deja de ser tan testaruda – Contesto algo molesto

\- No, tu eres el testarudo, deja de actuar como si todo te valiera una mierda, sabes golpeando e insultando a "NUESTRO PADRE" no vas a llegar a nada, solo harás que Mamá se ponga muy triste – Respondio molesta

\- Porque te pones de mi contra? Charlotte… no viste todo lo que nos hizo sufrir, nos mintió, nos golpeó e insulto a nuestra madre – Contesto el azabache tomándole los hombros a la peli azul

\- Tu no quieres entender que al estar akumizado no tienes control propio de tus acciones? – Exclamo la chica sacudiendo de los hombros al azabache

\- No lo sé – Contesto el azabache

\- Eres bastante testarudo, pero si decides cambiar de opinión sobre lo de la dimensión… Avísame – Exclamo desactivando su transformación y entrando a la casa

Gabriel fue levantado por la Tía Fiorella, la castaña tenía una mirada seria, algo nerviosa, o tal vez era de molestia. Gabriel sabía que ella quería entrar en la dimensión junto con él, pero no podía en su estado.

\- Es hora corazón – Exclamo la castaña mirándolo

\- Dame unos minutos – Contesto el azabache, la chica asistió y salió de la habitación

\- Estaremos en el cuarto de tu madre – Grito la italiana detrás de la puerta

Marinette se encontraba despidiéndose de Adrien, estaban sentados en la cama de la azabache, se besaban con ferocidad, tal vez era la última vez que podían besarse, tocarse y amarse.

\- Marinette… si no vuelvo – Exclamo el rubio

\- Volverás… lo prometo – Contesto la azabache

\- Si no vuelvo, dejaras que Fiorella me mate – Soltó de golpe haciendo llorar a la chica

\- Ya sabe? – Interrumpió Fiorella

\- Tiene que saberlo, tú te encargaras de mi si no regreso… ya sabes, siendo Chat Noir – Contesto el rubio

\- Lo sé, tengo en mente mi tarea – Respondio la castaña sonriendo con tristeza

\- Gracias… eres mi mejor amiga, si este es el último día que te llego a ver o hablar contigo solo quiero que sepas que siempre te recordare como una zorra asquerosa y callejera, pero de buen corazón – Contesto riendo ante el último párrafo

\- Eres un idiota – Respondio golpeando el hombro del rubio – Se serio

\- Ahora quien es la seria en este momento? – Bufo Adrien abrazando a la castaña

\- No hagas locuras, recuerda que vas a pelear con tu hijo – Susurro la italiana

\- Lo sé, y tu… Cuida a mi familia – Contesto Adrien separándose de la chica

\- Los dejare solos un momento, iré por Gabriel – Exclamo Fiorella saliendo de la habitación

Marinette abrazo a Adrien por la espalda, ella seguía llorando, este se giró para tenerla de frente y observar su rostro la última vez. La beso lentamente, abrazando su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez de su interior, porque tenía que pasarle todo lo malo y nunca lo dejaban estar con su bella azabache.

\- Te amo mi bella mariquita – Exclamo mientras sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo

\- Que es eso? – Contesto mirando al rubio

\- Si vuelvo, quiero que nos casemos – Respondio el rubio

\- Claro que quiero – Contesto besando al rubio

\- Pero si no lo hago, recuerda este anillo como una promesa de mi amor eterno – exclamo poniéndole el pequeño accesorio

\- Volverás… Te lo juro – Contesto abrazándolo

\- Estamos listos – Interrumpió Fiorella entrando junto a Kambuku

\- Iniciemos esto – Contesto Adrien transformándose en Chat/Noir/Blank

Ambos chicos se tocaron las palmas de las manos, estas se iluminaron fuertemente, creando una especie de portal en la esquina de la habitación

\- Si se arma un caos… deja de Sword entre – Exclamo Kambuku, Fiorella asistió y Marinette simplemente miraba la escena

\- Suerte – Contesto Fiorella

\- La necesitare – Respondio Guiñándole el ojo a su madre y dedicándole una sonrisa

\- Suerte mi pequeño, ten cuidado – Contesto Marinette

\- Nos vemos pronto – Respondio y ambos chicos se desmayaron, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3

*No spoilers :v


	28. Ta Fête

Hola :v

Lean mi nuevo Fic que se llama "Les Twins"

No voy a cambiar el nombre de Fiorella a Lila, esta bien feo.

Bai

Disfruten el cap

El azabache despertó estaba acostado en lo que parecía ser una arena de fútbol o algo parecido, había un montón de personas alrededor como si se tratase de un espectáculo o algo parecido, estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo sudaba como loco. La audiencia gritaba como si estuvieran felices por lo que pasaba y eso era bastante raro, el chico se levantó y la gente volvió a gritar, al parecer lo apoyaban o algo así, no estaba completamente seguro.

Con la mirada un tanto borrosa pudo observar a un hombre con traje de color purpura y cabello rubio, tenía un bastón apoyado, a su lado una mujer de cabello negro estaba sosteniendo una clase de micrófono.

\- BIENVENIDOS! GRACIAS A TODOS POR ASISTIR A LA BATALLA...- Exclamo la chica

\- Que es esto? – Contesto el muchacho mirando hacia todos los lados

\- ESPERO Y NO MUERAS EN EL INTENTO, JOVEN – Respondio la mujer de vuelta y desapareció

\- No entiendo nada de lo que sucede – Pensó Kambuku

Comenzó a ver a su alrededor y pudo observar a su hermana, estaba reunida con toda la multitud de gente. Que hacia su hermana aquí? Porque no le dijo que ella entraría? Aun no empezaba con la prueba y todo estaba siendo demasiado raro. Volvió a confundirse al ver a su Tía la italiana en el piso de arriba, esta estaba con la mirada algo seria y bastante enojada. Porque estaban aquí? Eran parte de la dimensión? O eran su verdadera familia?

Se escuchó un estruendo desde el suelo, grandes muros empezaron a salir del suelo, muros de como 10 metros o más de altura, creando una especie de laberinto, esto parecía como un tipo de juego.

 _Un juego de mal gusto_

Entre todos los muros se abrieron unas escaleras que daban hacia abajo, la anfitriona del evento o la que había gritado, desconocía a la mujer y quien era, solo vio que tenía cabello color negro, traje color gris y una especie de cola.

 _Bienvenido joven Agreste_

 _Estas a punto de entrar en la arena laberinto, si es un nombre horrible para algo así pero a los organizadores no se les ocurrió uno mejor. Entrando en el tema, ya sabes que esta batalla es para liberar el Akuma dentro de tu padre._

 _Estas consciente del peligro que tiene y todas las consecuencias que corres mediante esta misión, si no estás seguro de poder hacerlo te pedimos que pases el portal que está detrás de ti y así entrara tu hermana la joven Charlotte a cumplir su cometido._

 _Ya veo, haz aceptado entonces estas consiente de que puedes morir por cualquier causa o razón y tu cuerpo permanecerá de manera vegetativa._

 _Ósea jamás va a despertar._

 _Veo que estas consciente del peligro que requiere esta terrible y fea misión. Te explicare las reglas así estarás mas enterado._

 _1.- Tienes que eliminar a todos tus enemigos o en todo caso escapar a tiempo por la escotilla que da al siguiente nivel._

 _2.- Cada daño que recibas, tu cuerpo que está dormido lo tendrá, si sangras tu cuerpo que está ahí también lo hará._

 _3.- Solo una persona puede entrar y ayudarte en caso que tú lo necesites o sea realmente obvio._

 _4.- Si una persona decide entrar contigo, está consciente que tal vez luche contigo si tú fueses un Akuma_

 _5.- No te confíes de nadie, ni siquiera de tu propio padre_

 _6.- Creo que son varios niveles de Akumas los que tienes que pasar, el último nivel es la batalla contra tu padre_

 _7.- Toma el botón que te deje en el sobre, lo puedes presionar y así tu hermana sabrá que necesitas ayuda, Solo puedes usarlo una vez_

 _8.- Oh... esta no es regla pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y que empiece la masacre._

 _Suerte pequeño niño tonto._

 _Atentamente: La administración_

El azabache tiro la carta al suelo y tomo el botón que tenía dentro antes de tirarlo, lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos que portaba y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Tomo su boomerang con cuidado y entro.

Al parecer todo estaba normal, no había señales de que algo estuviera presente o esperándolo con ansias, coloco su boomerang en su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo que era bastante largo. Al terminar pudo observar un salón o más bien era el cuarto de una niña, había una gran cama color rosa y las paredes estaban decoradas con papel rosado. Había peluches por doquier y una casa de muñecas.

Pudo ver a una niña de cabello castaño jugando a tomar él te con unos muñecos, esta estaba de espaldas.

\- Niña? Estas bien? – Pregunto el joven acercándose a la niña

\- La niña no contesto

\- Linda? Te encuentras bien? Necesitas ayuda? – Volvió a hablar el muchacho esperando palabra

La cabeza de la niña castaña se giró haciendo que el azabache se sorprendiera y se hiciera para atrás empuñando su boomerang en mano, a la niña le salieron tentáculos gigantes de sus manos y comenzó a dar patadas hacia todo lo que se le acercaba

\- VAMOS A JUGAR NIÑO! – Grito una voz angelical y luego una voz como muy grave

\- Vamos a jugar a que te libero del mal! – Contesto lanzando su boomberang en dirección a la niña, pero esta lo esquivo con facilidad

El boomerang volvió a su dueño, la niña comenzó a dar vueltas de carro hacia el azabache, este comenzó a retroceder mientras miraba sorprendido la habilidad que poseía la niña. Pero ahora investigar que ver que podía hacer para destruirla. Acaso tenía que matarla? Era solo una pequeña... Pero no había otra opción.

Volvió a ver a la niña, estaba intentando alcanzar al azabache con sus tentáculos, pudo observar una luz roja señalando que tenía que removerlos, o eso pensó él.

Tomo el boomerang e hizo que a este le salieran pequeñas cuchillas, hizo un impulso y lanzo con fuerza su arma, esta arma poderosa corto los tentáculos de la niña. Este grito con dolor y mucho enojo.

\- La niña no es real Kambuku, son un producto de tu mente – Exclamo la mujer de cabello negro

\- Y porque sangra? – Contesto alarmado el azabache

\- Tal vez la niña no sea real, pero puede sangrar como cualquier otra persona en este mundo... oh, te sugiero que le cortes la cabeza antes de que le salgan sus tentáculos y esta vez multiplicados – Sugirió la morena

Kambuku asistió con la cabeza y tomo el boomberang que estaba en el suelo, tenía bastante sangre. Evito el poder llorar, la niña no era real, esta era una dimensión alterna, tenía que ser fuerte. Lanzo de nuevo el boomerang en dirección a su cabeza, la niña al ver que se acercaba a ella intento escapar, el azabache tomo de nuevo el arma y la lanzo sin piedad a la cabeza de la pequeña. Atravesando su cráneo y comenzando a sangrar.

\- Felicidades, pasaste el primer nivel – Aplaudió la morena caminando al lado del cuerpo que sangraba

\- Gracia... - No pudo terminar la oración porque comenzó a vomitar

\- Vamos, tienes que ser más fuerte... - Contesto la morena caminando hacia la puerta del fondo

\- No se cómo voy a hacer esto... - Susurro y atravesó la siguiente puerta junto a la morena

 _Voten y comenten :v_

 _Ya estamos en los capítulos finales xd 3_

 _Los odio bai_


	29. Ta Fête II

Hola! Escribi este capitulo con la ayuda de uno de mis mejores amigos uwu Emoticón heart gracias por los consejos Mauri (no lo va a leer jamas Emoticón pacman

En fin Emoticón heart las dejo con el suspenso uwu

Las odio Emoticón heart

**

Atravesó la puerta, sus ojos multicolor visualizaron otro cuarto, bastante distinto en el que estaba… este era un poco mas negro, triste, bastante serio para su gusto. La mujer de cabello negro aun lo acompañaba, para su desgracia esta no emitía ninguna palabra hasta que tenia que hacerlo.

\- Y tu nunca hablas? Eres también un ser creado por esta dimensión? – Pregunto el azabache rompiendo el hielo  
\- No, por suerte yo existo en el mundo donde tu habitas, simplemente en otra parte – Contesto caminando sin dejar de mirar al pasillo  
\- Y cual es tu nombre? – Pregunto el chico  
\- Fille Furet, un gusto – Contesto sin mirar al chico  
\- Kambuku – Respondió seriamente mientras miraba el interior de la nueva sala  
\- Aquí me despido, si tienes ayuda solo llámame y te daré consejos – Sonrió y atravesó la pared desapareciendo en el acto

Entro en un gran salón, repleto de cuadros elegantes y gente alrededor teniendo una bella charla, entre murmullos y sonrisas el azabache pudo pasar desapercibido sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Pero algo en particular capto su atención, un joven de mediana edad de algunos 35 años se encontraba jugando ajedrez en medio del lugar, este parecía captar ciertas emociones en las personas, o simplemente controlarlos a base de su talento. El joven sintió la presencia del muchacho y lo observo, solamente sonrió y hizo una seña. Todas las personas que lo rodeaban se fueron inmediatamente haciendo otro tipo de cosa, el azabache lo miro algo extrañado y muy confundido.

\- Que esperas para sentarte a jugar? – Exclamo el joven mirando el tablero de ajedrez  
\- No soy muy bueno jugándolo – Contesto caminando hacia la silla que le habían dejado libre  
\- Todo es algo mental, es simplemente saber mover las fichas – Respondió el hombre  
\- Y tu eres experto jugando? – Pregunto el azabache  
\- Digamos que si lo soy, pero no es porque sea bueno… mis contrincantes son demasiado estúpidos – Afirmo orgullosamente  
\- Y si llego a vencerte, como puedes reaccionar al respecto? – Exclamo el azabache moviendo su primera ficha  
\- Si llegas a vencerme, seria todo un placer para mi ser asesinado por usted – Contesto el joven moviendo su ficha  
\- Usted es bastante educado para ser un akuma – Contesto Kambuku  
\- Mi enojo no requiere que haga un descontrol o que mate a alguien en especifico – Afirmo el joven  
\- Nunca dije que algún akuma matara a alguien, usted conoce a alguien en esta dimensión que este dispuesto a matarme? – Pregunto el azabache moviendo su otra ficha y extrayendo fichas de su contrincante  
\- Gran movimiento joven Kambuku, y en cuanto a su pregunta… Todos estamos aquí con un propósito, el único que desea matarlo con el mayor ardor es el ultimo nivel de esta dimensión – Contesto moviendo su ficha, esta vez no extrajo fichas del azabache  
\- Quien es el ultimo nivel? – Volvio a preguntar el azabache  
\- Tengo que responder un monton de preguntas? – Contesto algo irritado el joven  
\- Eres un sabio puedes hacerlo o puedes dejarte ganar – Advirtio el azabache  
\- Touche – Sonrió el joven  
\- En cuanto a mi pregunta? El ultimo nivel es mi padre, cierto? – Contesto el azabache esperando la afirmación del sabio  
\- Exactamente, pero ese hombre no es su padre, de eso estoy seguro – Respondió el sabio  
\- Que quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto Kambuku  
\- El cuerpo de su "Padre" esta siendo controlado por un akuma, como yo en este momento, pero su señor padre o como dese llamarle, esta en un estado bastante critico por su akumatizacion, por eso estas aquí para ayudarlo – Afirmo el sabio  
\- Usted cree que soy capaz de hacerlo? – Exclamo el azabache acorralando al rey de su contrincante  
\- Bueno, al parecer usted es mas listo de lo que yo pensaba, Felicidades joven agreste – Contesto el sabio extendiéndole la mano al azabache y sonriéndole gentil mente  
\- Tengo que matarte – Respondió el azabache tomando el cuchillo que tenia a su lado  
\- Sera un placer morir en manos de otro sabio – Afirmo el joven cerrando los ojos  
\- Hasta en la otra vida, mentalist – Exclamo Kambuku deslizando el cuchillo por el cuello del joven  
\- Suerte en… su… mi..sion.. – Contesto con su ultimo aliento cayendo al suelo

Tiro el cuchillo que tenia en sus manos, lo arrojo al suelo y miro con lastima al joven que había asesinado recién, era bastante bueno como para que en realidad estuviese akumizado.

\- Ese akuma fue bastante fácil – Exclamo la morena desde la silla donde estaba sentado el sabio  
\- Como es que apareces sin avisar? – Contesto molesto el azabache  
\- Soy tu guía mediante esta dimensión, deberías de estar agradecido de tenerme o si no te puedo dejar solo y puedes arreglártelas por tu cuenta – Advirtió sarcásticamente la chica  
\- Que molesta eres – Bufo mientras caminaba de vuelta al pasillo inicial  
\- Veo que alguien esta de mal humor, que te molesta? Ya va 2 akumas de amm creo que faltan otros 3 mas y luego tu padre – Comento la morena  
\- Estas segura de ello? – Pregunto el azabache  
\- La verdad es que no Gabriel pero me doy una idea – Contesto la morena levantando los hombros y sonriendo  
\- Cual es tu nombre humano? Tu ya sabes el mio – Pregunto Kambuku  
\- Me llamo Geneviève, un nombre bastante extraño – Contesto deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta  
\- Un gusto – Respondió el azabache besando la mano de la chica  
\- Que educado, pero basta de formalidades conmigo… tienes trabajo que hacer – Exclamo abriendo la puerta para el siguiente piso  
\- Nos vemos en el otro lado – Contesto Kambuku entrando en la siguiente puerta  
\- Suerte contra tu Tia Fiorella… - Susurro la morena mientras caminaba para atrás moviendo su cola

Voten y comenten 3


	30. Ta Fête III

Hola :v La verdad pensé en poner la batalla completa, pero me da pereza :v 3 En la siguiente será la batalla contra la Tia Volpina 3 La imagen en la multimedia es mas o menos como se veria "Aniplov" osea la ilusión de la castaña :v

Quien piensan que será la siguiente ilusión?

Bai 3

El azabache estaba algo cansado por suerte su transformación seguía en el juego, pero cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar su kwami? El joven entro en una sala blanca, similar a un hospital. Qué clase de Akuma podía habitar en un hospital? Donde se encontraba la chica de cabello negro? Podrá salir con vida de esta locura? Eran muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Se escucharon gemidos, palabras de apoyo, unos segundos después se escuchó el llanto de un bebe, el azabache encontró una puerta. Era una pequeña niña de ojos verdes

Es una niña – Exclamo el doctor sosteniendo a la bebita

Mira mi amor, es una niña – Contesto un señor tomando en brazos a la pequeña

Cuál será su nombre? – Pregunto la enfermera

Fiorella… Su nombre será Fiorella Bartolini – Contesto una mujer de cabello castaño y rizado

Es un hermoso nombre – Respondio el señor dándole a la pequeña

Serás una poderosa guerrera… mi pequeña Volpina…- Susurro la mujer

Se escuchó que la señal de vida de la mujer estaba disminuyendo, la impotencia de su marido al no poder hacer algo al respecto con su esposa, la niña lloraba sin control. La furia del hombre era bastante notable, al ver que su amor murió por causa de una mocosa idiota lo único que pudo hacer es irse con rabia de la habitación. El hombre salió por la puerta en donde estaba parado el azabache, este pensó que el señor lo atravesaría ya que es otra dimensión pero se equivocó.

El hombre lo miro con desgano y empujo el cuerpo del azabache que estaba atravesado por la habitación

Tú debes de ser Gabriel – Exclamo una voz

Usted es la mujer de la cama, como puede estar en dos lugares a la vez – Contesto el azabache empuñando su arma

No es necesaria la violencia conmigo querido, no pienso hacerte daño – Respondio acomodando su vestido blanco y acercándose a su cuerpo muerto

Usted es la madre de Fiorella – Exclamo Kambuku

Mi hija me conto de ti cuando estuvo atrapada en la dimensión de Valentine, eres un gran muchacho… mi hija te ama como si fueses su hijo – Contesto la mujer

Ella es como mi segunda madre – Respondio el azabache

Soy Giordana Bartolini, la anterior Volpina – Exclamo la castaña extendiendo su mano

Yo me llamo Gabriel Agreste, el actual Kambuku – Contesto el chico aceptando el apretón de manos que le daban

Debes de seguir con tu camino, te deseo mucha suerte adelante… espero y sepas con quien vas a pelear – Respondio Giordana

Es Volpina verdad? – Pregunto Kambuku

Bastante obvio no crees? – Bromeo Giordana

Ustedes tienen el mismo sentido del humor – Bufo el azabache

Claro, de donde crees que lo saco? Su padre era un loco desquiciado – Afirmo la mujer riendo un poco

Igual son dos mujeres fantásticas – Contesto el azabache

Gracias por el cumplido querido, ahora debes de seguir tu camino… solo un favor – Pidió la castaña

Dime, hare lo que me pidas – Exclamo el azabache mirando a la castaña

Dile a mi hija que la amo… y cuídala – Respondio tomando las manos del azabache

Claro que lo hare, confié en mi – Contesto sonriendo mientras caminaba de vuelta al pasillo

El espíritu de la madre de Fiorella desapareció una vez que el azabache salió de la habitación, el pasillo cada vez se alargaba mucho más, distintas habitaciones, viendo como nacían nuevas vidas.

Porque no me dijiste que pelearía contra mi propia tía? – Exclamo Kambuku dirigiéndose a la chica de cabello negro

Como supiste que estaba aquí? – Pregunto la morena acelerando el paso hasta llegar al azabache

Sentí tu presencia, es todo – Sonrió el chico

No te puedo decir con quien peleas o no, está prohibido decírtelo – Comento Fille

Ya veo, no me puedo imaginar quien es el siguiente – Bufo sarcástico el azabache

Solo diré que necesitaras ayuda – Comento la morena caminando al siguiente cuarto

En el siguiente cuarto se encontraba a la castaña ya crecida, estaba golpeada del rostro y tenía algunos moretones en la parte del rostro, esta lloraba en un rincón. Acompañada de una joven, sentada en el sofá, fumando y bebiendo cervezas. Fiorella siempre fue tratada de las peores maneras en toda su infancia.

Se formó otra imagen, parecía ser invierno… esta vez Fiorella estaba sola, cepillando su cabello de forma lenta y cuidadosa. Se escuchó un estruendo, era la puerta que se abría con ferocidad, en eso entraron 3 hombres. Uno comenzó a meter ropa y pertenencias en una caja de cartón y el otro procedió a tomar a la nena en brazos ya llorando. La tercera persona era su padre, sostenía un puro entre sus dedos y un vaso de whisky en la otra.

Kambuku estaba bastante sorprendido al ver cómo era la vida de la persona que llamaba su "Segunda Madre" como podía ser tan fuerte sabiendo que tuvo una vida bastante horrible y miserable. Sintió algo de envidia, su tía era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Y era cierto, su madre murió al darla a luz, fue golpeada y maltratada por su padre, fue dada en adopción y criada con una familia falsa. No olvidemos la parte donde quedo en coma más de una década. Y ahora quedo en silla de ruedas sin esperanzas de volver mover sus piernas. Era toda una luchadora.

Una silla salio volando, golpeando a la morena en el acto, esta salio disparada algunos metros de distancia. El azabache salio corriendo en su rescate

Te encuentras bien? – Exclamo Kambuku algo preocupado

Estoy bien – Contesto levantándose tocándose el hombro

No lo estas, déjame sacarte de aquí – Respondio el azabache cargando a la morena

Déjame! – Bufo pateando la silla con la que le habían golpeado, incluso mucho más fuerte como se le impacto a ella

BUENO BUENO… QUE TENEMOS POR AQUÍ! – Grito una mujer con la misma complexión de Volpina, pero esta tenía otro tipo de colores

Quién eres? Vete de aquí – Contesto Kambuku empuñando su boomerang

Ella es Volpina, pero su nombre en esta dimensión es "Aniplov" – Respondio Fille

"Aniplov? Eso es Volpina pero al revés – Cuestiono el azabache

Mira niño, yo no pongo los nombres aquí… - Bufo molesta la morena mirando su hombro que sangraba

Tienes que irte de aquí, no quiero que te lastimen – Confeso el azabache

No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, corazón – Respondio Fille besando la mejilla del azabache y despidiéndose gentilmente con la mano

Una vez que la morena desaprecio el azabache empuño su arma con furia y valor y se aventuró en la búsqueda de la Volpina akumizada. Llego al salón donde la batalla se realizaría. Era un cuarto pequeño, lleno de espejos.

Sin duda una batalla complicada.

Voten y comenten 7w7 3


	31. Ta Fête III V

Hola :v Hoy me voy de fiesta :p

Aquí les dejo un capitulo largo 7w7 y algo de romance 3

Bai

Kambuku perdió de vista a Volpina, se cuestionó por un momento por la salud de la peli negra, aparentemente no estaba bien. Siguió caminando en el salón pequeño lleno de espejos, miro su reflejo multiplicado por un montón de veces que comenzó a marearlo.

Toco los espejos, al parecer eran reales y eran demasiados, se froto la cabeza en manera de confusión, trato de seguir el rastro hasta encontrar una salida, pero fue imposible al parecer no podría salir si no derrotaba al enemigo. Eso lo molesto un poco, porque no era capaz de matar a la ilusión de su Tía Fiorella. No podía reconocer bien que era lo que sucedía. Porque esta dimensión quería que luchara con su propia familia.

 _Esto es una fiesta de locos._

Inspecciono de nuevo el lugar, intento llamar a Fille para algún consejo pero no llego, tal vez porque estaba lastimada. Al parecer Volpina había desaparecido porque no podía encontrarla.

Volpina! Sé que estas aquí! – Grito el azabache

Niño, te dije que no me llamo Volpina! Si no Aniplov – Contesto una mujer con traje color celeste

Para mi eres Volpina y este es tu fin – Respondio el chico empuñando su boomerang

Crees que puedes conmigo? – Contesto posicionándose en un lugar y en todos los espejos se hizo visible su figura

Claro que puedo – Respondio el azabache

Que comience el juego, querido – Exclamo y sonrió macabramente

La volpina invertida comenzó a correr en dirección al azabache, con bastante rapidez, lo golpeo una vez, y otra vez, fueron demasiadas veces las que fue golpeado por la mujer. Aunque los golpes no eran tan fuertes o eso parecía.

Miro su reflejo, y vio que se acercaba de nuevo. Preparo su boomerang, con la velocidad que se acercaba intento golpearla pero fallo terriblemente. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y frustración al ver que había fallado. Pero lo curioso es que los espejos podían romperse, algo obvio pero no lo intento antes.

Comento a romper los espejos con ferocidad, corriendo con facilidad destruyendo cada uno de ellos, se escuchó un grito. Era Volpina, se acercaba a él como un zorro gigantesco, rompiendo los espejos que seguían intactos. Kambuku comenzó a correr, tratando de buscar el camino correcto para salir. Todo era un inmenso laberinto de espejos.

Giro por un momento para ver si se encontraba la criatura enorme que lo seguía pero no la encontró, se detuvo para tomar aire y miro su hombro y pierna. Tenía restos de vidrio incrustados. Decidió sentarse y remover con cuidado los espejos.

Eso debe doler – Exclamo Fille sentada a su lado

Fille!? Dios, te encuentras bien? – Contesto Gabriel mirando a la morena

Estoy bien, no tan grave pero me encuentro bien – Respondio Fille

Me preocupaste – Soltó de golpe

Porque te preocupas por mí, debes de concentrarte en tu misión – Contesto mirando el suelo

No lo sé, algo me dice que lo haga – Respondio tomando la barbilla de la chica y acercándose a ella

Estaban a unos centímetros de unir sus labios en un beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por Volpina, Esta estaba flotando enfrente de ellos sosteniendo su flautín.

Interrumpo algo? – Exclamo Volpina sarcásticamente

No puedo saltar tan alto – Comento Kambuku

Yo te lanzo – Propuso la morena

Te lastimaras, no lo hagas – Respondio el azabache

La morena no le hizo caso al azabache y lo tomo de los pies, lanzándolo unos metros en el aire. Fille hizo una mueca de victoria y desgano, cayó al suelo y comenzó a sangrar de los ojos.

Lo siento! – Grito la morena

No debes de ayudar al muchacho y lo sabes! – Exclamo una voz en la cabeza de la mujer

No lo hare de nuevo! Déjame por favor – Rogo Fille

Te dejare pero no vuelvas a cometer locuras como esas – Contesto la voz en la cabeza

Kambuku se elevó tanto que pudo tomar la cola de la ilusión y arrojarla al suelo, atravesó el suelo. El azabache cayó en el suelo por igual e intento buscar a la morena, noto manchas de sangre en el piso, estas formaban un camino.

Comenzó a seguir el rastro, cada vez las manchas de sangre. A lo lejos pudo ver a la morena que caminaba con dificultad. Este grito, la chica lo observo y se giró sin decir una palabra. Kambuku comenzó a correr, tratando de tomar a la morena pero fue imposible. En un instante Fille atravesó uno de los espejos desapareciendo en el acto.

El niño está buscando a su noviecita? – Exclamo Volpina sarcásticamente

Cállate – Respondio Kambuku

No pensé que fueras tan fuerte niño – Contesto la mujer escupiendo sangre y limpiándose el rostro

Solo sé que eres una ilusión y pienso derrotarte – Respondio lanzando su boomerang en dirección a la mujer

Volpina lo esquivo con facilidad, se elevó en el suelo, tomo el boomerang y lo rompió con facilidad. Kambuku se tiro al suelo, que rompieran su arma fue algo bastante doloroso, lo debilito un poco. Ahora con que podía defenderse? No tenía armas para combatir.

Miro a su alrededor, no podía encontrar alguna cosa para defenderse, Volpina se acercaba poco a poco. Dirigió su mirada al suelo y encontró un pedazo de vidrio gigante, tal vez podía atravesarle el vidrio para así asesinarla. Kambuku hizo una mueca de dolor, algo le atravesó el hombro. Volpina había tenido la misma idea, comenzó a sangrar, con intensidad. Su traje comenzaba a tener una mancha enorme de color carmesí.

Removió el pedazo de vidrio que tenía, cayó en el suelo. Sintió un golpe en el pecho, Volpina se le había puesto encima, comenzó a rasguñarlo.

Basta Volpina! Soy tu amigo! – Exclamo Kambuku

Debes morir! – Grito Volpina

Soy hijo de tu mejor amigo, si me matas te odiaran de por vida! – Contesto el azabache

Mi mejor amigo? – Susurro Volpina

Exacto! Adrien es tu mejor amigo, ósea Chat Blank – Respondio deteniendo las manos de la chica

NO! ERES UN MENTIROSO! – Grito de nuevo Volpina tomando su flautín y comenzarlo a golpearlo

El cuerpo de Kambuku en la dimensión original comenzó a sangrar, las heridas se hacían notables, también empezaba a convulsionar y a gritar el nombre de Volpina. Eso impacto a la castaña.

Marinette! Charlotte! Vengan! – Grito la castaña

Que sucede?! – Contesto Charlotte alarmada

Creo que Kambuku está peleando contra mi – Respondio la castaña

Voy a entrar, necesita ayuda – Contesto transformándose y entrando al portal

CHARLOTTE! – Grito Marinette al ver a su hija entrando al portal y desmayándose en el acto

La peli azul despertó en un salón lleno de espejos, había sangre en el suelo y algunos espejos estaban rotos, y tirados en el piso. Escucho un grito, seguido de eso comenzó a correr en dirección hacia los gritos.

Llego y miro a su hermano tirado en el suelo, arriba de él estaba una mujer igual a Volpina pero con los colores invertidos, sus ojos de Volpina eran color negro, no tenía iris ni pupilas. Era bastante espeluznante.

Quiso interrumpir pero fue detenida por una chica de cabello negro.

Tu debes ser Sword – Exclamo la morena

Y tu eres? – Contesto confusa la peli azul

Soy la chica de la dimensiones – Contesto Fille

Ya veo, pero tienes que dejarme ayudar a tu hermano – Exclamo Sword

No, esta batalla es de él, tienes que dejar que la termine – Contesto Fille creando una especie de pared transparente

Kambuku comenzó a forcejear con la peli blanca, se terminaron volteando invertidamente, ahora el azabache estaba arriba de ella. No tenía armas, los pedazos de vidrio estaban lejos de él. Su guante izquierdo comenzó a iluminarse y sacar sus garras. Sus ojos se tornaron de color negro puro, iguales a los de la peli blanca.

Mátame! Se que quieres hacerlo! – Grito Volpina

Eres más que una ilusión! – Contesto Kambuku

Te sobre estime, eres bastante poderoso – Respondio Volpina cerrando los ojos

No sentirás nada, lo prometo – Exclamo Kambuku

Gracias… - Contesto besando la frente del azabache

Kambuku en un rápido movimiento atravesó el pecho de la peli blanca, sacando su corazón al instante y cortando su garganta, al sacar su mano portaba el corazón de la ilusión de Volpina. Aun palpitaba. Lo dejo en el suelo y lo piso sin piedad, esta vez no sintió dolor alguno. Eso fue bastante raro.

La pared desapareció, los ojos de Kambuku volvieron a su estado normal, escucho una voz familiar.

Charlotte? – Exclamo el azabache

Pensé que necesitabas ayuda – Contesto la peli azul abrazando al azabache

Me alegra que estés aquí – Respondio Kambuku correspondiendo al abrazo

Necesitan ir a la siguiente fase – Interrumpió Fille abriendo el camino hacia la puerta

Vamos hermana – Exclamo Kambuku sonriendo

Vamos – Contesto Sword mirando el cuerpo de la peli blanca comenzar a desaparecer

Es solo una ilusión hermana, no son reales – Comento Kambuku

Lo se, tranquilo – Respondio Sword

Llegaron a la siguiente puerta

Necesitaras esto – Exclamo Fille dándole el boomerang reparado al azabache

Gracias, princesa – Contesto el azabache

Los dejare solos – Comento Sword y atravesó el portal

Dejamos una cosa pendiente hace rato – Exclamo Kambuku acercándose a la morena

 _Se besaron_

Sword atravesó el portal y entro en la siguiente batalla, lo que vio no fue algo muy lindo que digamos

 _Genial… lo que me faltaba_

 _Voten y comenten 3_


	32. Ta Fête IV

Hola xd perdón por no subir el cap ayer, digamos que me puse algo "feliz" pero bueno, aquí esta el cap :v

El fic de "Les Twins" lo subiré después :v

Quiero dibujos de Sword y Drows juntas :c seria bello 3 Si alguien quiere dibujarlas seria hermoso :c 3

Bai

La peli azul miro alrededor, para su sorpresa la única cosa que pudo encontrar un tubo largo, similar a una piscina gigantesca, que clase de monstro podría estar aquí? Se preguntó ella misma, la verdad no fue difícil identificar qué clase de villano le tocaría. Pudo localizarla con la mirada.

\- Grandioso, lo que me faltaba – Exclamo la peli azul empuñando su espada

\- Sword? Que sucede? – Pregunto Kambuku atravesando el portal junto a Fille

\- Digamos que voy a luchar contra mí misma – Contesto saltando al agua

\- CHARLOTTE?! – Respondio saltando en el agua por igual

\- Vete de aquí, no puedes nadar ni sostener la respiración – Contesto Sword molesta tomando a su hermano y lanzándolo fuera del agua

\- Necesito ayudarte! – Grito molesto el azabache

\- Ayúdame luchando con las figuras de agua que ha creado mi loco clon – Exclamo sumergiéndose en el agua

\- Si necesitas ayuda ahí abajo dime – Contesto tomando su boomerang

Fille desapareció, como era de esperarse… Sword desapareció en el agua, sin dejar rastro de su existencia, tenía miedo que su clon llegara a hacerle daño. Pero confiaba en su hermana. Su estrategia y fuerza podían superar cualquier cosa.

Sword se sumergió en el agua, uso su poder para transformarse en un tipo de pez espada, trato de buscar a su clon pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte. La verdad es que subestimo la piscina. Por dentro parecía ser algo bastante pequeño pero se había convertido o fusionado con alguna parte del océano. Estaba realmente confundida.

Siguió nadando buscando a su terrible clon, por un momento se preguntó si sería igual que ella, ya que Volpina era distinta en colores, los poderes y habilidades eran los mismos como pudo notar ya que esta comenzó a crear clones de agua como Sword hacía para practicar. Pero jamás los hizo para pelear.

Kambuku estaba luchando contra las figuras de aguas creado por el clon de su hermana, no parecían ser tan complicados pero cada vez que destruía una aparecía otra figura, cada vez multiplicadas y aumentaban su fuerza. Su fiel acompañante solo veía desde lo lejos, pudo identificarla, estaba sentada en una viga de metal, mirando cada acción que hacia el azabache.

\- No piensas ayudarme? – Exclamo el azabache mirando a la morena

\- Ya te dije que no puedo – Contesto mirándolo y sonriendo levemente

\- Sabes que no voy a poder con mi cuenta – Respondio saltando quedando a un lado de la morena

\- Tienes que poder, tu hermana te necesita – Contesto Fille saltando a la piscina

\- Que haces! – Grito Kambuku molesto

\- Voy a checar que a tu hermana no le pase nada malo – Respondio sacando su cabeza del agua y lanzándole un beso al azabache – Se que puedes vencerlo querido – Exclamo y cuando termino de hablar volvió a introducirse al agua

\- Maldita sea! Como les gusta dejarme solo – Bufo sarcásticamente molesto mientras saltaba y tomaba su boomerang que había atacado a un enemigo

La única opción del azabache era quedarse y pelear con las figuras de agua que creo el clon malvado de su hermana menor, ya que no podía adentrarse en la piscina porque no puede aguantar la respiración tanto como ella. Tuvo que resignarse al deseo e impotencia de no ayudar a la peli azul.

Sword seguía sin encontrar a su ilusión, debía ser bastante lista como para esconderse bien, después reacciono y se dio cuenta que luchaba contra ella misma. No era por ser presumida, pero Charlotte era la más cuerda de la familia. O al menos la que no tenía ideas tan descabelladas.

Mientras pensaba con claridad y un poco de intuición pudo notar una luz roja acercándose con rapidez, pudo ver una cola de sirena. Esta se detuvo unos metros de distancia de la peli azul.

Sword miro cada detalle de su ilusión, su cabello era color rojizo, con unos ligeros toques de blanco y azul, su cola y pecho eran de color rojo y blanco al igual que sus escamas, pero su piel era todo lo contrario, esta portaba un color azul bastante tenebroso. Sus ojos eran de color rosado. La espada que llevaba era igual que la de Sword solo que esta era de color roja y azul.

\- Así que tú eres mi clon? – Exclamo Sword mirando a la pelirroja

\- Tu eres mi clon – Contesto la pelirroja

\- Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Sword

\- Drows – Respondio la roja

\- Sabes que tengo que matarte verdad? – Exclamo Sword empuñando su espada

\- Sabes que tengo que matarte primero… verdad? – Contesto Drows con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Alguna de las dos tiene que morir para salir de aquí – Respondio Sword molesta

\- Y esa vas a ser… TU! – Grito Drows nadando con rapidez hacia la peli azul

Las espadas de ambas chocaron, la peli azul se defendió con astucia y poder, su clon no iba a poder vencerla tan fácil. Tenía los mismos ataques que ella así que sería una batalla donde la inteligencia gana. Al parecer la pelirroja se basaba en la fuerza, cosa que no era así. Tenía que tener la inteligencia de su lado, cosa que no portaba.

Ataques por la derecha, ataques por la izquierda, por atrás, por arriba, por adelante, ataques por doquier. La peli azul no parecía cansarse ya que los ataques que recibía eran solamente defensivos. Al contrario de la pelirroja, sus ataques eran en manera de simplemente derrotar a su enemigo. Cosa que le dio ventaja a la peli azul.

Drows entro en cólera, sintió una ira interna dentro de ella ya que su enemiga podía detener sus ataques. En busca de una solución rápida para acabar con ella, toco su espada, esta se ilumino de color negro y nado con velocidad para impactar con la peli azul.

Sword pudo notar lo que hacía su clon, pensaba en matarla con su ataque especial, pobre de ella. Al ver que Drows se acercaba a ella con velocidad lo único que pudo hacer es nadar hacia abajo.

Que provoco esto? Bueno, esto provoco que la espada de la pelirroja se clavara en el tubo que conformaba la piscina. Primero se hizo una grieta, cosa que Drows ignoro, miro a la peli azul bastante enojada y saco su espada.

 _Mala idea corazón_

La grieta se expandió, primero el agua salía de pequeños chorros, la pelirroja volvió a atacar a Sword. La peli azul hizo un ataque y la espada de la roja salió disparada para algún lugar, tomo los brazos de esta y la empujo hacia la grieta que comenzaba a alargarse.

\- Mala idea – Exclamo Sword sonriendo

\- Me las pagaras! – Contesto Drows de mal humor

La piscina se comenzó a partir en pedazos, Sword nado hasta la superficie y vio a su hermano extendiéndole la mano desde arriba. Tomo la mano del azabache y este la jalo fuera del agua. Su cola de sirena desapareció, la piscina estaba destruida por completo. El interior de la sala estaba repleta de agua y pedazos gigantes de vidrio se hacían visibles flotando alrededor.

\- Donde está tu clon? – Pregunto Kambuku mirando a su hermana

\- Probablemente muerta, no estoy del todo segura – Comento Sword poniendo su espada en su lugar

\- Si estuviese muerta Fille ya estuviera aquí para sacarnos – Respondio molesto el azabache

\- No es mi culpa que mi Clon este loca por matarme! – Grito molesta la peli azul

\- Discúlpame – Contesto Kambuku con la mirada al suelo

Se escuchó un estruendo, se movieron las vigas donde estaban parados los hermanos, una figura color rojizo salto desde el agua quedando enfrente de Sword.

\- Me extrañaste? – Exclamo Drows sonriendo

\- Oh ella es tu clon? – Pregunto Kambuku mirando a la rojiza

\- Bastante linda verdad? – Contesto Sword tomando su espada de nuevo

\- Callate idiota! Es hora de que arreglemos esto! – Grito y corrió hacia la peli azul

Las espadas volvieron a chocar, esta vez crearon chispas mientras el frio acero de estas se juntaba, la táctica de Drows era bastante buena. Pero nada superara la fina y detallada estrategia de Sword.

Sword con finura detuvo los ataques de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se molestara y se cansara más rápido. Haciendo la misma estrategia anterior. Miro hacia abajo y pudo ver un gran vidrio debajo de ellas.

 _Bingo!_

Las espadas volvieron a chocar una vez más, Sword giro su espada haciendo que el arma de Drows fuera disparada de nuevo hacia la fosa de agua que estaba debajo de ellos. Esta hizo una mueca de odio y repulsión. La peli azul sonrió victoriosa y coloco su espada en el cuello de la pelirroja.

\- Es tu fin pequeña Drows – Exclamo Sword

\- Ya veremos! – Grito y convirtió su mano izquierda en una aleta filosa y atravesó el pecho de la peli azul

Kambuku dio un grito e intento acercarse a su hermana, Drows le detuvo el paso apuntando a su hermana con la espada de esta. Sword hizo una mueca de ira. Sword pateo las piernas de la roja haciendo que cayera al suelo, tomo su espada con facilidad. Dejo que la pelirroja se levantara de nuevo.

\- Levántate maldita! – Exclamo Sword molesta

\- Ya me tienes querida, mátame o te cortare tu hermoso cuello – Contesto Drows

\- Tenía planeado cortarte el cuello, pero ese pedazo gigante de vidrio te está llamando – Respondio molesta dándole una patada voladora a la pelirroja y esta salió disparada en dirección al vidrio

El pedazo gigante atravesó el pecho de la pelirroja, el agua comenzó a tornarse de color rojizo por la sangre de la chica. Poco a poco el agua empezó a elevarse.

\- Donde esta Fille? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Crees que yo lo es? – Contesto Kambuku

\- La besaste, deberías de saberlo – Respondio sarcásticamente la chica

\- Me extrañaron? – Exclamo Fille desde atrás

\- Nos podemos ir? El agua comienza a subir con rapidez – Comento Kambuku

\- Pues la siguiente puerta está ahí abajo – Fille señalo un remolino que se comenzó a hacer

\- Esa es la siguiente puerta? Estas loca? – Exclamo Sword

\- Yo no tengo el control de todo, pero si no quieren y prefieren morir ahogados es su problema – Contesto Fille saltando hacia el remolino y desapareciendo el en acto

\- Después de ti hermana – Respondio Kambuku

\- Como quieras – Contesto la peli azul haciendo un salto y desapareció

\- Dios… Que día tan mas genial – Exclamo Sarcásticamente y entrando en el portal.

 _Quien sera la persona detras de la puerta?_

 _Voten y comenten :v 3_


	33. The Talk Before The Battle

**Hola :v**

 **Solo dire una palabra: Suspenso**

Fiorella y Marinette se las habían ingeniado para dejar a la pequeña Charlotte en un lugar cómodo en la habitación que ahora se había vuelto un lugar muy loco. Colocaron a la peli azul en el sofá que tenía la azabache en su habitación. Se asustaron al ver que Gabriel comenzaba a vomitar agua cosa que alerto a la italiana y movió rápidamente su silla para ayudar al joven azabache.

Que mierdas pasa en ese lugar? Porque tantas cosas están sucediendo – Exclamo molesta la italiana mientras limpiaba al azabache

Por dios Fiorella, cuida ese lenguaje – Contesto una mujer de cabello rubio

Maldita sea Lizzie, por fin llegas! – Respondio Fiorella

Y ahora que te paso? Porque la silla de ruedas? – Pregunto la rubia

Una larga historia, te la contare si después de que termine esto me invitas una comida – Contesto bromeando la italiana

Les voy a invitar una comida cuando salven a mi hijo – Afirmo colocándose al lado del rubio

Tus nietos están ayudándolo – Contesto Fiorella

Dejaste que fueran por su cuenta en una dimensión desconocida? – Pregunto alterada la rubia

Era la única manera de ayudarlo lizzie, yo no tenía otra alternativa – Contesto Marinette con la mirada baja

No pensaste que matando a Hawkmoth sería algo mucho mejor? –Pregunto Lizzie

Necesitamos a Chat, Volpina no puede entrar en acción por su… - Respondio Marinette

Por mi maldita falta de piernas, no lo ocultes Marinette – Protesto Fiorella

Lamento lo de tus piernas querida, estoy segura de que encontraras la manera de que vuelvan – Contesto Lizzie tomando el hombro de la italiana

Eso espero o me voy a volver loca – Rio la castaña moviéndose con el azabache

Y que es lo que saben hasta ahora? – Pregunto Lizzie

Bueno lo único que sabemos es que están en un laberinto, combatiendo distintos Akumas – Contesto Fiorella

Y pues solo sabemos que uno de esos Akumas fue Volpina y la misma Sword, pero solo tenemos conocimiento sobre eso – Respondio Marinette

Parece una tarea difícil para dos niños – Bufo la rubia pasando sus dedos por el cabello del rubio

Estará bien Lizzie, los niños son mucho más fuerte de lo que nosotras pensábamos – Exclamo Fiorella tomando la mano de la rubia

Lo que me preocupa es que no puedan salir de la dimensión al final – Contesto la rubia

A que te refieres con eso? Haz estado en una dimensión alterna antes? – Pregunto la azabache

En una ocasión lo estuve, por suerte logre pasar el portal mucho antes de que este se cerrara – Contesto la rubia

Creo que nos haría bien una taza de café – Exclamo Marinette bajando a la cocina

Fiorella y Elizabeth se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, admirando los cuerpos de los nuevos héroes de Paris tratando de salvar a su padre de una terrible maldición, estaban dando todo de ellos.

Crees que puedan salir de esta? – Pregunto Lizzie

Claro! Son hijos de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y no te olvides que son los ahijados de la poderosa Volpina! – Exclamo la italiana haciendo una pose de fuerza

Tu nunca cambias Bartolini, ya extrañaba todo esto – Contesto la rubia abrazando a la castaña

Te alejaste cuando yo quede en coma, o eso fue lo que me dijo Mari, puedo saber el por qué? Sabías que los niños necesitaban de su abuela? – Comento la italiana mirando a la rubia con cierto modo

No lo sé, la muerte de Adrien o bueno su supuesta muerte, me dio un terrible shock emocional, que tuve que alejarme – Respondio la rubia

Que te hizo volver? Me habías dicho por teléfono hace días que desde antes planeabas venir – Contesto Fiorella

Tenía miedo, ya sabes… no estaba segura de que los mellizos quisieran verme después de que su abuela los abandono por años – Respondio Lizzie

Sabes, el motivo de mi llamada fue porque Adrien II que ahora lo llamo Gabriel me comento que quería verte ya que no conocía a su abuela – Comento Fiorella

Gabriel como mi esposo? Porque lo llamas asi? – Pregunto la rubia

Es igualito a tu esposo, debo admitir son muy similares en su carácter – Rio la italiana

Y su cara es igual a la de Gabriel, es cierto tienen cierto parecido – Respondio la rubia

Claro que si, de hecho el acepto que yo lo llamara de esa manera – Confeso Fiorella

Son increíbles, espero hablar con ellos pronto – Respondio estirando sus brazos

Deberías de descansar, el vuelo parece que fue pesado – Sugirió Fiorella

Lo fue, es difícil manejar la segunda compañía de Gabriel en Estados Unidos por mi cuenta – Comento la rubia riendo un poco

Marinette entro al cuarto con una bandeja con cafés y algunas galletas con la ayuda de Tikki y Volpe, esta coloco la charola color plata en una mesa que tenía en el centro y les hizo una seña a las chicas para que la acompañaran.

Estoy segura de que van a estar bien – Exclamo Marinette sonriendo

Aun tengo un poco de desconfianza, pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá de maravilla para los chicos – Contesto lizzie correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la azabache

Sword, Fille y Kambuku aterrizaron en la nueva sala por recorrer, había un montón de marionetas colgadas por doquier, hasta muñecos de ellos mismos, y de su propio padre.

Qué clase de Akuma será este?

Las luces se encendieron dejando ver con claridad el panorama en donde estaban, las marionetas que habían visto estaban colgadas desde el cuello hasta el techo del lugar, cosa que perturbo a los 2 héroes.

Al final del salón había una mujer con una cruz en la espalda y estaba colgando igual desde el techo

Vaya… si es nuestra querida madre… - Bufo Sword sarcásticamente

Bueno, yo me iré… si necesitan ayuda ya saben cómo llamarme – Exclamo Fille abriendo un portal

Deséanos suerte – Contesto Kambuku mirándola

Suerte, gatito – Sonrió coquetamente y salto en el portal desapareciendo

Y dime, haz pensado como será matar a nuestra madre? – Pregunto sarcástica la peli azul

Ni idea, pero si tienes alguna sugerencia me gustaría escucharla – Contesto mirando al cuerpo colgante

 _Marionette despertó_

 **Chan chan chaaaaaan Zaira suspenso- senpai vuelve a las andadas :v 3**

 **Los amo 3**

 **El capitulo de la batalla estará para el lunes uwu 3 o tal ves mañana en la noche no estoy segura**

 **Bai 3**


	34. Ta Fête V

**Primero que nada :v hagamos algunos anuncios shidos pa la gente bonita :V**

 **1.- Gracias a ustedes tuve el honor de Ganar el primer lugar en los "Premios Ladybug 2016"**

 **2.- La próxima semana entro a la escuela asi que empiece a ser un poco más tardado el que actualice**

 **3.- El lunes 11 me van a hacer una entrevista en una radio uwu 3 ya saben, si quieren conocer a su senpai les dejare el link del radio para que lo guarden :v igual en los demás fics también lo hare y publicare el link final en el fic del viernes para que estén al pendiente 3**

 **Gracias a**

 **Ya empecemos con el cap :v**

Marionette abrió los ojos, estos eran de color negro puro no tenían pupila alguna, la cruz que sostenía su cuerpo. Segundos después se hizo la luz e ilumino todo el lugar dejando ver todas las marionetas. El cuerpo de la azabache se movió, se escuchó como se rompían las maderas que sostenían su cuerpo. Cayo al suelo, al parecer parecía ser de porcelana porque a su rodilla derecha se le hizo una grieta.

Kambuku y Sword se miraron mutuamente, no tenían una mínima idea de cómo se iban a enfrentar a la propia ilusión de su madre sin hacerle el menor daño posible.

\- Alguna idea hermana? – Pregunto el azabache

\- Ahora soy yo la que tiene las ideas? – Contesto la peli azul moviendo su espada

\- Bueno no me hacía mal preguntar – Respondio sonriendo

\- Y eso que sonríes? Esa Fille te trae loco – Bromeo la peli azul

\- Oh cállate – Respondio Kambuku empuñando su boomerang

\- Puedo escucharlos desde acá – Exclamo Fille desde una viga de acero

\- Que haces ahí? – Pregunto el azabache

\- Disfrutando de la vista – Contesto moviendo su cola de un lado a otro

\- Estas loca – Afirmo Sword

\- Tu estas mucho más loca, cuñada – Contesto mientras reía

\- Calma a tu noviecita o le voy a dejar pelona la cola – Amenazo la peli azul

\- No es mi novia – Aclaro el azabache

Mientras estos discutían no se dieron cuenta que Marionette había desaparecido junto con Fille. Un golpe por la espalda impacto en la pared a la peli azul atravesando por completo el muro de concreto que estaba ahí.

 ** _Ahora había 2 marionetas más en la habitación_**

La marioneta de Aniplov y Drows se hicieron presentes en la habitación estas estaban sujetas del techo así que solo podían moverse algunos metros alrededor. Sword salió de la pared con algunas raspaduras en el cuerpo, se sacudió el cuello y tomo su espada lista para la batalla. La chica de cabello azul salió disparada para combatir con el par de marionetas que se acercaban a ella con rapidez. Esquivo el ataque de su clon para cortar con mucha facilidad y precisión el flautín de la peli blanca.

Se pudo dar cuenta que estaba también hecha de porcelana al igual que Marionette, eso facilitaría más las cosas. Aniplov hizo una mueca de desgano y subió al techo. El clon de Sword comenzó a pelear contra ella, debía admitir que pelear con ella misma era bastante complicado.

Kambuku por otro lado estaba en las vigas de acero peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con su "Madre" esta ilusión era bastante rápida y ágil en tanto las piruetas y demás. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pelear con su madre. Pero estaba seguro que no era el método de batalla que esta tenia.

Marionette dio una pirueta haciendo que Kambuku terminara colgado de las vigas, comenzaba a caerse, la azabache se acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a pisar sus dedos. Por el otro lado Aniplov se acercaba con velocidad al colgante cuerpo del azabache para ayudar a Marionette.

\- Oh no, aléjate de mi hermano zorra – Grito Sword y lanzo su espada en dirección a la cabeza de Aniplov

\- Gracias – Exclamo Kambuku impulsando su cuerpo pateando la cara de la azabache

La espada color amarillo impacto el rostro color azul de Aniplov, atravesó por completo el centro del cráneo de esta. La espada se incrusto en el concreto colgando el cuerpo de esta y comenzando a sangrar.

 ** _¿Cómo era posible que un cuerpo de porcelana sangrara?_**

Recibió un golpe por su contraparte Drows, esta sonrió con malicia y chupo la sangre que tenía en sus dedos. Sword hizo una mueca de disgusto y asco al mismo tiempo, se limpió con la manga la sangre que le salía de la cabeza. Miro de nuevo la cabeza de su contraparte, esta se comenzó a inflar de manera colosal, cosa que la alarmo de cierta manera y comenzó a correr para ocultarse. Fue tarde ya que la cabeza de Drows exploto en el acto manchando todo el traje de la peli azul con los fluidos que salían de esta.

 ** _No vómito, pero admitió que fue bastante asqueroso._**

Sword se acercó al cuerpo de Drows, pudo notar que esta no estaba hecha de porcelana, tomo la espada de esta y le abrió el pecho. Tenía un corazón latiente, entonces si no eran ilusiones que eran? Segundos después el cuerpo de la pelirroja comenzó a hacerse cenizas. Dirigió su mirada hacia Aniplov, su cuerpo también se había hecho cenizas como el de Drows. Su espada estaba colgada aun de la pared, dio un salto para poder tomarla.

Kambuku aún estaba luchando contra Marionette, había perdido de vista a su hermana en ese gran salón, pero estaba cerca podía sentir su energía que estaba en buen estado. A Marionette ya le hacía falta una de sus piernas, su boomerang perdido estaba. Ya que uno de los golpes de la azabache habían sido tan fuertes que lanzo el arma de este.

Se le estaba agotando la paciencia, lo único que hacia Marionette era cubrir sus ataques y no dejaba golpearla como era debido. La azabache le dio una patada en el rostro de Kambuku e hizo que sangrara. Se quedó en el suelo un momento

\- Vamos niño, levántate – Exclamo Marionette

\- Niño, estas tonto? Eres una gallina? – Contesto Marionette al ver que el azabache no respondía

\- Gallina, eres igual de débil que tu padre! – Grito de nuevo

Los ojos de Kambuku se tornaron totalmente negros, su guante se ilumino de color amarillo comenzando a sacar rayos de este. Marionette lo miro bastante aterrada y comenzó a correr, bajando con velocidad las vigas de metal tratando de escapar y esconderse de este. Kambuku lanzo un rayo, impactando esas cosas gigantes de metal destruyéndola al instante. Se enojó mucho más y comenzó a bajar de saltos gigantes buscando para destruir a la azabache.

Marionette quedo acorralada se intentó esconder pero fue imposible ya que el azabache puro mirarla con facilidad gracias a su visión. La tomo del cuello, esta comenzó a llorar e implorar piedad, rogo porque no la matara pero fue muy idiota. Kambuku no tuvo piedad y con el rayo impacto la cabeza de la azabache destrozándola en el acto. Dejo caer al suelo el cuerpo calcinado de Marionette y se impactó donde se encontraba Sword.

\- Te encuentras bien? – Comento Sword mirando al azabache

\- Lo estoy – Respondio fríamente

\- Donde esta mi hermana? – Pregunto el azabache enojado

\- Adrien? Soy yo Sword, que te sucede? – Contesto la peli azul

\- Mentira! – Grito el azabache

\- Maldita sea Adrien! Reacciona! – Grito Sword lanzándole una bofetada a su hermano

\- Que sucedió? – Pregunto confundido el azabache

\- Al parecer no sabes controlar tu poder – Afirmo la peli azul – Casi me atacas – Afirmo de nuevo

\- Disculpa, no tenía control de mi estado – Respondio abrazando a Sword

\- Tranquilo bobo – Contesto besando la frente del azabache

Fille dio un salto, estaba sangrando de algunas partes del cuerpo y su pierna derecha estaba totalmente lastimada. Kambuku soltó el agarre de su hermana para auxiliar a la morena

\- Que te sucedió? – Pregunto Kambuku alarmado

\- Rompí las reglas y este fue mi castigo – Contesto Fille escupiendo sangre

\- Tenemos que ayudarte – Respondio Sword

\- No, es mejor que entren en la etapa final – Exclamo Fille

\- Bueno, pero voy a tener que cargarte – Contesto Kambuku cargando a la morena esta con sus últimas fuerzas le proporciono un beso en la mejilla al azabache

Entraron al portal, al reaccionar estos estaban en distintas partes del laberinto. Fille había desaparecido, en la cima de una torre se encontraba Chat Blank.

 ** _Bienvenidos a la última prueba._**

 **VOTEN Y COMENTEN :v**


	35. Final Stage

Después de este capitulo me van a odiar :v 3

No me odien :v ya saben como soy 3

Les subo este capitulo hoy ya que mañana no voy a subir nada 3 quédense con las ganas hasta el lunes :3

Oh si, el lunes no recuerden entrar a la pagina que les dejare en los comentarios para que escuchen mi entrevista en la radio y me hagan preguntas y convivamos un rato 3

Exijo un dibujo de Sword y Drows juntas.

Ya bai

Ambos chicos estaban en distintas partes del laberinto, podían observar el cielo junto con un hermoso sol radiante, para ser una ilusión se sentía bastante real. O simplemente llevaban tanto tiempo en ese lugar que cualquier cosa parecía ser bastante real o solamente creíble.

Sword podía ver a su hermano como a unos 500 metros de distancia de ella, por alguna extraña razón estaba lastimada del tobillo, no recordó el porqué de esa lesión hasta que se acordó que su clon le había hecho un corte con su espada mientras peleaban.

Una gran multitud comenzó a gritar y aplaudir bastante emocionados por lo que estaba pasando, estaban bastante agitados. Sus expresiones faciales cambiaban constantemente. Pasaban de felices a enojados y de enojados a muy tristes, cambios muy pero muy raros que estaban confundiendo a la peli azul.

\- Maldita sea, que pasa acá – Exclamo Sword dando una vuelta a su alrededor

\- Esta es la batalla final – Contesto Drows a su lado

\- Tu cuando llegaste aquí?! – Respondio apuntándola con su espada

\- Tranquila, no estoy programada para atacarte... en realidad no sé qué hago aquí – Contesto Drows rascándose la cabeza

\- Bueno ni yo sé qué haces aquí, pero haz cualquier movimiento en mi contra y juro que te voy a cortar la cabeza de un golpe – Amenazo la peli azul

\- Que ruda – Contesto la pelirroja

\- Cállate por dios – Se quejó Sword

Una vez que la pelirroja dejo de hablar, la peli azul comenzó a caminar con cuidado en las bases de concreto del laberinto, eran bastante delgadas como para poder dar pasos como una persona común. La peli azul comenzó a caminar con bastante dificultad hasta que un mal paso hizo que casi cayera al vacío. Drows le tomo el brazo antes de que esta cayera.

\- Vaya, gracias – Exclamo Sword

\- Da igual, ahora camina que tenemos un gran camino por recorrer – Contesto Drows saltando a la otra parte del concreto para estar al lado de la peli azul

Kambuku se levantó del suelo con dificultad el sol le molestaba en los ojos, dio un gran suspiro y miro a su alrededor. Pudo observar dos siluetas a lo lejos acercándose a donde él estaba. Fille había desaparecido, no sabía realmente en donde estaba y que hacía en ese lugar. Lo único que recordaba de la batalla anterior fue su estado de "Hysteria" como lo describió su Kwami en su mente ignorando por completo las palabras de Sword.

Ignoro por completo los murmullos de su cabeza, estos decían que volviera a usar su modo que lo volvió una persona completamente diferente. Se cubrió los oídos un momento, los gritos de las personas a su alrededor también comenzaban a molestarlo.

Fille apareció detrás de él y toco el hombro del azabache, este la miro aliviado y con unos ojos totalmente esperanzado de ayuda.

\- Me alegra que estés acá – Exclamo el azabache

\- Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Fille tomando de los hombros al chico

\- Cansado, harto solo quiero irme – Se quejo

\- Cuando derroten a tu padre podrán irse – Fille apunto a la cima de la torre

Sword y Drows no habían hablado durante algún rato, el tiempo parecía irse demasiado rápido, para cuando reacciono la peli azul ya el sol estaba empezando a esconderse. Miro al suelo y pudo ver un montón de Akumas en el vacío. Aunque ya no era el mismo vacío en el que iba a caer hace un rato.

\- Puedo saber que te sucede? – Pregunto Drows

\- De que hablas? – Contesto Sword

\- Estas demasiado tranquila para ser la "Batalla Final" – Respondio la pelirroja

\- Si me altero puedo llegar a caer al vacío junto a todos esos Akumas – Contesto la peli azul sonriendo ligeramente

\- Tienes miedo? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Miedo de morir y quedarme acá? Un poco a decir verdad – Afirmo Sword

\- Vas a matar a la versión akumizada de nuestro padre – Contesto Drows

\- Tu solo eres una ilusión creada por esta dimensión, la verdad dudo que llegues a ser real – Respondio Sword

\- Auch... Eso llego a dolerme, puede que sea una ilusión creada por Chat Blank pero no tienes que ser tan ofensiva - Aclaro Drows

\- Disculpa, no era mi intensión – Se disculpó la peli azul

\- No importa, ya llegamos a la torre solo tienes que saltar hacia la cima, creo que tu hermano se encuentra ahí – Exclamo Drows saltando al vacío y desapareciendo

Sword ignoro a su clon, aun no confiaba en ella por alguna extraña razón sabía que era una trampa. Le mintió, intento saltar pero simplemente fue imposible. Opto por comenzar a subir las escaleras que estaban adentro. Comenzó a subir con rapidez, se llegó a cansar unos momentos y paro para recuperar el aire perdido y limpiar el sudor de su frente.

\- Unos cuantos pisos más y estaré arriba – Pensó Sword volviendo a tomar aire y suspirar

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Grito una persona desde arriba

\- Esa voz se me hace familiar... debo apurarme – Exclamo Sword asustada y comenzando a correr de nuevo

Después de unos minutos más llego hacia la cima de la torre, miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. Miro a su hermano arrodillado en la esquina unos metros delante de ella. A su lado estaba Fille con la cara llena de sangre y lágrimas.

Sword miro extrañada a la pareja y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. La parte de un brazo cayó frente a sus ojos, conocía ese traje color negro. Miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a Chat Blank con sangre en el rostro sosteniendo uno de los dedos del azabache.

La mano le pertenecía a Kambuku.

*Huye a narnia :v

VOTEN Y COMENTEN O LOS MATO.


	36. Final Stage II

Hola 3 lamento traer el capítulo tan tarde, recién comencé la escuela y llego muy cansada :c espero entiendan mi situación 3

Gracias a todos los que entraron a la entrevista el día de ayer 3 lei las preguntas de todos y el programa fue grabado solamente no sé dónde subirlo :c 3

Los amodio

Los dejo con el suspenso :v 3

Bai perroz

La peli azul corrió inmediatamente en su auxilio, su hermano parecía estar inconsciente pero aun lograba respirar. Se cuestionó el hecho de lo que sucedía en la verdadera dimensión. ¿Era posible que Kambuku perdiera su brazo en la vida real? Fille permanecía al lado del azabache, coloco su cabeza en sus piernas y con su cinturón negro hizo un torniquete en el brazo de este, deteniendo por completo la hemorragia.

Chat Blank había desaparecido, ahora el trabajo de Sword era asesinarlo por completo.

¿Pero, qué había pasado justo antes de que Sword llegara donde estaban Kambuku y Chat?

*Flashback*

La actitud fastidiosa de la morena hizo que el azabache comenzara a mover sus piernas de manera mucho más rápida y veloz. Por unos segundos se preguntó dónde estaría su hermana y porque no habían aparecido en el mismo lugar si atravesaron el portal al mismo tiempo.

Mientras caminaba sintió la poderosa presencia de Chat recorrer el cuerpo del azabache como una poderosa descarga eléctrica. Pero no estaba cerca, aún faltaba bastante recorrido para llegar a la "Torre" que menciono Fille anteriormente. No podía faltar la constante falta de apoyo moral por parte de esta. Solamente estaba callada sin decir una palabra como si hubiese olvidado que se besaron hace 2 estaciones.

Cerró los ojos un momento ya que la luz comenzaba a cegarle la vista. Se maldijo un segundo del porque no tenía lentes de sol. Los froto con cuidado tratando de no lastimarse más de lo que estaba y volvió a abrirlos.

\- Quita esa cara de sorprendido niño – Exclamo una mujer de cabello blanco

\- Tú qué haces aquí? – Contesto tomando su boomerang

\- Tranquilo, vengo a hacerte compañía – Respondió Aniplov mirando hacia el frente

Al girarse noto que Fille ya no estaba

\- Maldita sea – Pensó Kambuku mientras miraba al vacío del laberinto

\- Volverá, suele a desaparecer constantemente – Aclaro la peli blanca sin dejar de mirar al frente

\- Mi pregunta aquí es... ¿Por qué rayos no me has atacado aun? Siendo que eres una ilusión creada para asesinarme en el camino – Exclamo Kambuku haciendo sonar sus nudillos

\- No estoy programada para asesinarte en esta etapa... No aun, pero estoy segura de que lo harán – Afirmo esta

\- Yo solo quiero terminar con esto – Contesto Kambuku frotándose el cabello

\- Si sabes que ya paso una semana en tu mundo real ¿verdad? – Pregunto Aniplov observando la reacción del azabache al enterarse de eso – ¿No sabias? Ups... Lo siento – Contesto sarcásticamente con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Aun así me daba una idea de lo sucedido – Contesto el azabache

\- Entonces me alegra que estés consiente del espacio tiempo que has gastado de tu "Vida" – Respondió Aniplov haciendo la seña de las comillas cuando dijo vida

\- Hablo la que solo es una ilusión en esta dimensión y no existe en la vida real - Bufo Kambuku sonriendo

\- Aun – Susurro la peli blanca

Se quedaron en silencio, el sonido de los cuervos se hacía presente en la sala. Las personas se habían callado y eso provoco un alivio en este. Estaba cansado sin dudarlo, llevaba una semana en una dimensión completamente paralela. Sin dormir, comer o hacer sus necesidades diarias.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera sobrevivir con ello?

Para cuando reacciono ya se encontraban en la puerta de la torre, bastante inmensa y llena de escaleras en forma de caracol. Miro de reojo a la peli blanca y noto que estaba en el borde del puente y la entrada a la torre. Después simplemente se dejó caer como si no importara nada. El azabache corrió para ver el cuerpo caer pero el interior de este se hizo completamente negro.

\- Eso fue extraño – Pensó Kambuku

\- Hola gatito – Exclamo Fille detrás de el

\- Se puede saber dónde estabas? – Pregunto el azabache molesto

\- Tranquilo gatito, solo fui de paseo – Contesto Fille riendo

\- No es gracioso, me preocupaste – Respondió tomándola con rudeza

\- Basta, sé que sientes algo por mi... pero soy solo una ilusión, no me conoces ni en la vida real – Contesto empujando al azabache

\- Pero... - Respondió Kambuku

\- Pero nada Adrien, ahora vete... tienes trabajo que hacer – Bufo molesta mientras miraba a este

El azabache llego a la cima junto con Fille, al final de la torre había un trono en este se encontraba sentado el felino de traje color blanco. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los colmillos destacaban de este terrible ser que era llamado Chat Blank.

\- Bienvenido muchacho – Exclamo

\- Tsk... Blank – Contesto Kambuku

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, como está la torpe de tu madre? – Pregunto riendo

\- Eres bastante despreciable – Contesto el azabache

\- Gracias por el cumplido – Respondió Chat levantándose de la silla empuñando su bastón

El sonido del concreto se hizo presente en el lugar, las personas en el recinto comenzaron a gritar y a volverse locos. Kambuku fue capaz de esquivar con rapidez el golpe del felino.

Tomo su boomerang y comenzó a girarlo. Chat se acercó a él para atacarlo, este recibió el ataque y después hizo su movimiento. Pateo las piernas del felino para tumbarlo.

Lastimosamente este felino con su cola tomo la pierna del azabache y lo tiro al suelo por igual. Chat se levantó con agilidad y se colocó arriba de este, apretando su bastón contra el cuello del azabache.

\- Debes de morir de una buena vez – Exclamo Chat Blank sonriendo

\- Ese eres tú – Grito Fille lanzando el boomerang del azabache

Su boomerang fue lanzado por Fille, este golpeo con ferocidad la espalda de Chat abriendo una herida junto con un poco de sangre. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad el azabache alzo sus piernas y pateo con fuerza al rubio.

\- COMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONARME! – Grito Chat refiriéndose a Fille

\- No dejare que le toques un cabello – Contesto Kambuku colocándose enfrente de la morena

\- Oh... entonces pagaras el precio de su traición – Respondió Chat chasqueando sus dedos

\- NO... – Grito Fille

Un simple chasqueo y un movimiento rápido con el arma de este, hizo que el brazo del azabache saliera volando en el aire. Ahí es cuando el azabache sintió la corriente eléctrica de nuevo. Pero aun así, con qué velocidad y fuerza fue posible cortar un brazo humano de una solo golpe.

\- Muchas gracias, Drows... - Exclamo Chat mirando a la pelirroja

\- No agradezca señor, yo no soy capaz de traicionarlo – Contesto haciendo una reverencia

\- Ahora desaparece de mi vista, cuando te necesite te llamare – Respondió con desgano haciendo una mueca de asco

\- ERES DESPRECIABLE - Grito Fille sacando su guantes de metal y acercándose a Blank

Fille se movió con agilidad para quedar atrás de Blank y golpearlo, este salió disparado a una de las vigas de metal y sonrió con malicia

\- Oh mi querida Fille, eres bastante fuerte... pero tus ataques no pueden matarme – Aclaro Blank

\- Cómo pudiste cortarle el brazo a tu propio hijo?! Debes estar demente! – Grito la morena

\- ESE IMBECIL NO ES MI HIJO! – Grito molesto

El boomerang color negro salió disparado hacia el estómago del rubio, este hizo una mueca de dolor y se arrodillo en el suelo. Kambuku estaba sostenido muy a penas del bastón de Blank. Mientras su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a sangrar por montón.

\- Adrien siéntate ahora! – Grito Fille mientras corría hacia el azabache

\- Debo... matarlo – Contesto con debilidad

\- Cállate por un segundo, entiendes? – Respondió la morena sacándose la capa y cortándola para hacerle un torniquete al azabache

\- Eres bastante linda cuando te enojas – Comento Kambuku

Fille simplemente lo ignoro un momento, cuando giro a ver si estaba el rubio noto que este estaba flotando en el aire. Con el brazo del azabache en la mano y mirando a Sword que yacía debajo de él.

Sword se giró para ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo y sin su brazo izquierdo, hizo una mueca de enojo y corrió para verlo e inspeccionarlo.

\- Cuídalo, te lo ruego – Pidió la peli azul

\- No necesitas pedirlo, lo hare... pero que harás? – Contesto Fille

Voy a matar a mi padre

VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3


	37. Final Stage III

**Hola papus y mamus: v ¿qué dijeron? ¿Qué desaparecí? pues no :v solo estaba planeando como destruirlas :3 ya que yo soy la reina del sufrimiento y el dolor y ustedes perfectamente lo saben 7w7 3**

 **En fin 3 Las dejo con el dolor uwu**

La peli azul miro alrededor buscando la figura de su padre dentro del laberinto, no lo encontró del todo pero sí pudo ver a su secuaz Drows en uno de los pisos inferiores. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pareja de héroes que estaban detrás de ella, Fille parecía estar muy molesta, sostenía el cuerpo del azabache con una mano y en la otra su gigante guante de metal sacaba chispas, algo así como estar electrificado.

Se arrodillo en el cuerpo de su hermano, parecía estar inconsciente pero respiraba correctamente, ya no parecía tener una hemorragia y curiosamente la herida ya había cicatrizado.

Fiorella y Elizabeth se encontraban hablando sobre unos planes que tenían en la ciudad, pero un estruendo por parte del azabache comenzó a espantarlas. El azabache comenzó a convulsionar de manera en la cual no escupía ningún tipo de líquido.

\- ¿Qué pasa con su brazo? – Exclamo Lizzie algo asustada

\- Oh no… - Contesto Fiorella cubriéndose la boca

\- ¿Acaso perdió el brazo? – Pregunto Marinette desde el marco de la puerta

\- Al parecer eso acaba de pasar – Contesto la italiana mientras miraba el brazo faltante en el azabache

\- Debo entrar – Exclamo Marinette

\- No puedes entrar – Respondió Fiorella

\- ¿Porque no? No puedes impedírmelo – Cuestiono la azabache

\- Sabes que no puedes hacerlo – Aclaro Fiorella tomando la mano de la azabache

\- Esto es totalmente estúpido… ¿Quién le cortaría el brazo a mi hijo? – Pregunto Marinette

Ahí fue cuando el brazo del azabache apareció arriba del cuerpo de Chat, contestando a la pregunta que había hecho Marinette. La cara de esta se tornó pálida, la de Fiorella fue solo una cara de total indiferencia y Lizzie simplemente salió de la habitación.

Los ojos de la azabache comenzaron a nublarse, intento detenerlas pero fue imposible, el dolor fue totalmente algo que no pudo parar. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el suelo, la castaña aun tomaba fuertemente la mano de esta. Marinette la apretó por igual y se tiro al suelo.

Quebró en llanto, Fiorella simplemente le froto la espalda en manera de apoyo, sabía lo que pasaba y como se sentía. Recordó cuando sacrifico sus piernas para salvar su vida. Parte de ella tenía entendido que sus piernas no iban a volver, pero recordó las palabras de su madre cuando quedo atrapada en esa dimensión. Esta comento que volverían pero sería por la causa de otra persona. No entendía a que se refería.

La azabache seguía llorando, era algo totalmente imparable, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro múltiples veces. Después de un rato el llanto paro un poco haciendo que esta se levantara para observar a los dos cuerpos que estaban en la cama de esta. Fiorella miro el cuerpo de Sword, su espada tenía una mancha gigantesca de sangre y su rostro por igual. La castaña se preguntó quién había cortado el brazo de Adrien II.

Sword se levantó de donde estaba, pudo localizar a Blank al otro lado del mapa, hizo una mueca y comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección

\- Sword… - Exclamo el azabache

\- Descansa hermano, yo voy a terminar esto – Contesto mientras daba un salto enorme

Se impresiono en la manera en la que actuó con su hermano, nunca había actuado de manera tan cruel y alejada. Aunque tenía sus propias razones, en este momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era como seria atravesar el pecho de su padre con su espada.

Cuando menos se lo espero llego en donde se encontraba Blank, este caminaba tranquilamente alrededor del lugar moviendo su cola al sonar del compás. Al percatarse de la presencia de la peli azul simplemente la miro con su mirada asesina que él tenía.

Pero esta vez no logro asustar a la peli azul, si eso era lo que quería. Los ojos de la peli azul tenían un color amarillento en su totalidad, como si una locura interna comenzara a expenderse en el cuerpo de Sword. Algo que era totalmente diferente.

\- Pensé que me tendrías miedo como todas las veces, al parecer me equivoque – Exclamo Blank riendo

\- Esta no es como todas las veces – Contesto molesta

\- Tranquila princesa, sé que estas molesta por lo de tu hermano – Comento Blank acercándose a la peli azul

\- Un paso más y te corto la cabeza de un golpe – Amenazo Sword

\- Princesa, princesa… ¿no puedes matar a tu propio padre o sí? – Pregunto Blank sonriendo

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – Contesto Sword sonriendo con bastante malicia

\- Oh princesa, usted es realmente sorprendente… por el simple hecho que estas hecha para estar en mi ejercito – Respondió dándole un pequeño toque a la frente de la peli azul

\- ¿Ejercito de qué? – Pregunto Sword

\- Oh, me alegra que lo preguntes mi pequeña princesa – Contesto felizmente

\- Cállate y habla – Respondió Sword sin dejar de bajar la guardia

\- Por favor querida, crees que yo te haría daño? – Contesto Blank

\- ¿De qué ejercito hablas? – Pregunto Sword

\- Bueno, no es mi ejercito es de Hawkmoth, pero siendo sinceros es bastante enorme – Comento Blank

\- ¿Pero está aquí dentro? ¿En esta dimensión? ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Sword confundida

\- Dentro y fuera de esta dimensión mi pequeña calabaza – Contesto Blank mirando a la peli azul

\- Eso es totalmente imposible – Respondió Sword

\- Para nada, son algunos montones de Akumas listos para ser liberados contra los humanos… ¿No es grandioso? – Exclamo Blank felizmente

\- No lo es, igual… Voy a destruirte a ti y al patético ejercito de Hawkmoth – Contesto Sword apuntando a Blank con su espada

\- ¿Quieres pelear princesa? Tú misma te acabas de ganar tu propia muerte – Respondió Blank empuñando su bastón listo para atacar

El sonido de los metales resonó en el lugar, junto a unas pequeñas chispas cuando chocaron ambas armas al mismo tiempo. El felino gruño en señal de que estaba molesto en cuanto a la peli azul solamente sonrió en manera de burla cosa que hizo enojar más a este. Volvieron a chocar las armas, cosa que hizo que chat pateara la pierna de la peli azul haciendo que se resbalara y cayera al suelo. Chat la tomo del cuello y la levanto con facilidad, comenzó a ahogarla con toda la fuerza que tenía. El felino comenzó a reírse al ver que la peli azul empezaba a ceder.

Sword reacciono, tomo un poco de aire y uso sus piernas para patear al felino que estaba tan cerca de ella. Empuño su espada y corrió con velocidad mientras este estaba distraído y le hizo un corte en el brazo derecho, haciéndolo sangrar por montones. El felino grito de puro dolor y se dejó caer de rodillas.

\- Esto es por el brazo de mi hermano – Exclamo la peli azul y de un solo movimiento arranco la extremidad de este, cubriéndose de sangre.

\- Eres una maldita perra! – Grito Blank mientras se levantaba

Con el brazo que le quedaba el felino activo el cataclismo, dispuesto en usarlo hacia la peli azul, esta se percató de eso y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia una salida, pero estas fueron bloqueadas aparentemente. Chat simplemente sonrió con una felicidad eterna.

\- Sabes, nunca he usado cataclismo en una persona… me pregunto que se sentirá desintegrarte instantáneamente – Exclamo Blank mientras se acercaba más y más hacia la peli azul

\- Aléjate! – Grito Sword

\- Tranquila princesa… hare que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor – Sonrió Blank

Un boomerang golpeo el cuerpo del felino e hizo que fuera lanzado al lado contrario de donde estaba Sword, la figura de Kambuku se apareció de un salto frente a su hermana y tomo su arma de vuelta

\- Como es posible que estés bien y no tienes un brazo? – Pregunto Sword confundida y molesta

\- Yo lo cure – Contesto Fille apareciendo al lado de esta

\- ¿No pudiste colocarle el brazo de vuelta? – Respondió sarcásticamente

\- Pude curarlo, pero tampoco hago milagros – Contesto de mala manera

\- Qué lindo… Una bella pequeña reunión familiar – Exclamo Blank mientras trataba de aplaudir

\- ¿Quieres una mano? – Bromeo Fille

\- Tu ni siquiera me hables, Traidora – Contesto Chat mientras tomaba su bastón del suelo

Mientras estaban distraídos Blank corrió en dirección hacia los héroes para hacer su impacto. La espada de Sword se hizo presente deteniendo el ataque del felino y contra atacar de la misma manera, pero Blank pudo esquivarlo con una voltereta. Kambuku lanzo su boomerang en dirección al felino haciendo que este fuera de nuevo lanzado a la pared.

Kambuku se acercó al felino y lo detuvo con su pierna, aplastándole el pecho. Se podían notar las múltiples heridas que tenía por parte de su hermana.

\- Veo que hiciste todo el trabajo aquí – Exclamo Kambuku hacia su hermana

\- Eso pasa si me hacen enojar – Aclaro la peli azul acercándose al felino y a su hermano

\- Ustedes me dan un tremendo asco – Respondió Blank mientras escupía

\- Fille ¿Puedes decirme donde está su Akuma? – Pregunto Sword mirando a la morena

\- Creo que es el cascabel, no estoy totalmente segura – Contesto Fille

\- Voy a tomar esto prestado, príncipe – Exclamo Sword de manera burlona

Sword piso el cascabel de Blank y comenzó a moverse el piso, como si hubiese un terremoto. Del pequeño cascabel dorado de este salió una gigantesca mariposa color purpura con negro.

Kambuku y Sword se pararon frente a ella y alzaron sus armas para crear una especie de triangulo color blanco

\- YO TE LIBERO DEL MAL! – Gritaron ambos héroes y lanzaron el aura blanca hacia la mariposa

Una vez que la mariposa estaba en proceso de purificación, el cuerpo de Blank se levantó e hizo una seña. Un montón de akumas rodearon a los jóvenes, mientras el laberinto comenzaba a destruirse en pedazos

\- Tienen que salir de aquí – Exclamo Fille

\- Como salimos de aquí? – Pregunto Sword

\- La salida está por ahí – Contesto Fille apuntando hacia un muro gigante

\- Un muro? – Pregunto Sword

\- La salida está detrás de ese muro – Aclaro la morena

\- Como vamos a llegar ahí – Respondió Kambuku

\- Corriendo y saltando – Aclaro la morena y comenzando a correr

El trio de héroes empezó a correr haciendo equilibrio entre los muros que comenzaban a colapsar, el montón de akumas venían detrás de ellos con una rapidez que era impresionante. El cuerpo de Blank comenzó a convulsionar escupiendo sangre y después procedió a vomitar mariposas.

\- NO MIREN ATRÁS! SOLO CORRAN! – Grito Fille saltando un muro pequeño

\- Cuanto falta para llegar? – Pregunto Sword

\- Ya estamos aquí – Contesto deteniéndose

El trio con facilidad salto el muro, el montón de akumas comenzó a golpear la pared tratando de hacerla caer para matar a estos. Frente a ellos un portal igual al que estaba en casa estaba frente a sus ojos.

\- Han ganado, estoy segura de que su padre volverá siendo Chat Noir – Aclaro Fille

\- Kambuku recuperara su brazo? – Pregunto Sword

\- De eso no estoy segura… - Contesto tristemente

Los akumas volvieron a golpear el muro, comenzando a colapsar

\- Tienen que irse ahora! – Grito Fille sacando sus guantes de metal

\- No me voy a ir sin ti – Aclaro Kambuku

\- Olvídame si? Soy una basura – Contesto la morena

\- No te conozco y me he enamorado por completo de ti – Respondió el azabache

\- Quieren besarse? Estamos a punto de morir por akumas – Bufo molesta la peli azul

Kambuku beso a Fille, al separarse esta empujo a estos dentro del portal, mientras el muro colapsaba y los akumas se acercaban a esta

\- Estoy en la guarida de…. Hawk…. Busca…me – Grito Fille

\- En la guarida de quién? Te buscare! Lo prometo! – Contesto Kambuku

Ambos jóvenes atravesaron la dimensión y despertaron.

 **Voten y comenten papus :v**


	38. Welcome Back, Heroes

**Lamento la eterna espera, necesitaba un descanso y cosas así, estaré actualizando algo tarde debido a la maldita universidad que me trae loca… tengan paciencia**

 **Los amodio**

 **3**

El sonido de los huesos contractándose se hizo presente en la habitación, Sword elevo su cuerpo sentándose al borde del sofá en donde estaba en esos últimos días o eso dedujo. Miro a los lados para poder ver el reloj apuntando a la hora.

\- 8:25 – Suspiro la peli azul frotando su cabello y quitando su transformación

\- Esa fue una gran y extensa batalla – Comento Mikka muerta de sueño mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de su portadora

\- ¿Tú sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Pregunto Charlotte esperando la respuesta de su kwami

\- Una semana, aproximadamente – Exclamo Fiorella al final de la habitación inhalando el humo de su cigarrillo

\- ¿Cómo esta mamá? – La rubia volvió a preguntar levantándose con esfuerzo

\- Ella está bien, ¿cómo estás tú? – Pregunto la italiana

No estaba bien, pero tuvo que fingir de una terrible manera… Sonrió con delicadeza, limpio la sangre seca de su cabeza y se acercó a ver el cuerpo dormido de su hermano. Recordó la manera tan intensa por la cual este había perdido su brazo, un sacrificio solamente por una persona que probablemente este desaparecida. Hablaba de la chica de cabello negro como la noche estrellada, ella misma había dicho que podía ser o no una persona en el mundo real, pero también podía ser simplemente una creación hecha por la maldad de Hawkmoth.

Noto que la italiana la miraba con una confusión que no podía con certeza explicar o entender, esta sabía que la rubia estaba consiente de toda las cosas que habían pasado en la dimensión alterna. Y cuando hablaba de todo, era todo.

\- Sé que deseas saber que paso ahí, pero es demasiada información para un día y bueno… necesitamos descansar – Exclamo Charlotte mientras tomaba el hombro de la castaña

\- Ya no lo va a recuperar, ¿verdad? – Pregunto la italiana

Charlotte negó con la cabeza, se les había advertido, ambos jóvenes estaban conscientes del riesgo que corrían al entrar en ese maldito lugar. Sacrificar su brazo por una "Ilusión" fue algo realmente idiota, pero era la decisión de su hermano mayor. Solo tenía que aprender a respetar. Al final de cuentas… Charlotte se dio cuenta que su hermano se enamoró perdidamente de algo que podía o no ser una persona completamente imaginaria.

La rubia se sentó en el borde de la cama, toco con cuidado los cabellos de la frente del azabache dejando ver una herida en el ojo de este, no recordaba cuando se había hecho algo así. Inspecciono con cuidado su pecho tratando de buscar más heridas, la más profunda y fea era la de su brazo. Este había cicatrizado.

Recordó que Fille tenía poderes curativos o alguna cosa así, recordó haber hecho un comentario sarcástico al respecto. Una sonrisa ilumino un poco su rostro, por un momento se acordó de la Tía Fiorella.

Se alarmo por un segundo al escuchar la voz de su madre llamarla por su nombre, cuando giro a verla esta tenía los ojos con una capa de lágrimas intentando salir derramada.

Se abrazaron unos minutos, sus cuerpos cayeron por inercia al suelo mientras Marinette besaba constantemente la frente de su pequeña princesa y lloraba como una magdalena. Tomo las mejillas de la rubia e inspecciono su cara de nuevo, pudo notar la herida que tenía en la parte de la cabeza bajando hasta la frente.

\- Sabía que ibas a despertar – Exclamo Marinette aun abrazando a su hija

\- Madre… me estas aplastando – Se quejó la rubia tocándose la parte del estomago

\- Perdona, la emoción… no note que estuvieras lastimada – Se disculpó la azabache separándose de su hija

\- Te amo madre, no te disculpes – Charlotte beso la frente de su madre y se levantó del suelo

Se escuchó el sonido de los huesos ahora por parte del azabache, abrió los ojos como un felino totalmente asustado y dispuesto a dar batalla. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y froto sus ojos con el brazo derecho.

\- Oh mierda… mi brazo – Grito Kambuku tocándose el espacio vacío

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Charlotte

\- ¿Cómo crees que me estoy sintiendo? – Contesto algo sarcástico

\- Lamento eso – Respondió apenada

\- No importa – Contesto Kambuku quitando su transformación y tomando a su kwami con su mano derecha

Marinette camino hacia su hijo y lo abrazo sin decir ninguna palabra, el azabache correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su madre mientras esta lloraba en silencio en su hombro. Se quedaron así unos minutos más hasta que el azabache se separó de su madre para mirarla a los ojos. Beso su frente y después su mejilla.

\- Lamento la espera, fue algo difícil – Exclamo el azabache acomodando el mechón de cabello de su madre detrás de su oreja

\- Me imagino que lo fue – Contesto Marinette tocando el espacio vacío en el brazo de su hijo

\- Está bien madre… no importa – Respondió el azabache

\- Yo debí haber entrado, no debieron arriesgarse de esa manera – Exclamo Marinette mientras lloraba

\- La heroína más grande de París no debe de estar llorando – Respondió Adrien II limpiando la lagrima que salía de los ojos azules de su madre

Se dieron cuenta de las miradas de los presentes en el lugar, el azabache se sostuvo del hombro de su hermana al intentar levantarse de vuelta. Una vez que recupero la movilidad por completo cargo con un solo brazo a la italiana para que esta pudiera bajar y reunirse en la sala para esperar a que el felino mayor despertara. En ese lapso los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus cuartos para darse una ducha rápida, limpiarse la sangre seca y ponerse algo de ropa limpia.

Al salir ambos jóvenes escucharon llantos y risas nerviosas seguidas por unos pequeños aplausos, cosa que los altero y salieron corriendo hacia la sala donde encontraron a Chat y a Marinette abrazados y llorando.

 **Voten y comenten papus**

 **3**


	39. Welcome Back, Noir

Perdón la tardanza :c

Tratare de actualizar pronto los demás fics 3

Bai 3

:v

El sonido del llanto se hizo más fuerte, demostraba felicidad, por el hecho que dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas volvían a retomar su eterno amor.

Fiorella apreciaba la escena junto al príncipe Ali que intentaba tomar la mano de la castaña con algo de temor, en la otra parte de la habitación se encontraba la madre de Adrien. Elizabeth tenía los ojos llorosos, portaba un pañuelo en la mano derecha con el que se limpiaba constantemente las lágrimas traviesas que bajaban por su rostro.

\- Me alegra que estés de vuelta, hijo – Exclamo Lizzie entre lagrimas

\- Estoy de vuelta para rehacer mi vida con mi mujer y mis hermosos hijos – Contesto dirigiendo la mirada hacia los jóvenes que presenciaban la escena desde el segundo piso

Adrien II volteo su mirada y comenzó a caminar para llegar a su cuarto, por alguna extraña razón no estaba tan feliz como su madre o sus familiares porque volviera el rubio. Ya no le tenía rencor, ni odio ni nada pero después de lo que hicimos por él y no se tomara la molestia en agradecerles.

\- Menuda basura – Bufo el azabache mientras se tiraba en la cama

\- Ni que lo digas – Contesto una voz femenina

\- Tía Fiorella, que haces acá? – Respondió el azabache

\- Tu "Padre" deseaba algo de tiempo a solas con su madre y Marinette así que le pedí a Ali que me ayudara a subir

\- Porque el sarcasmo en la palabra "Padre"? – Pregunto Adrien II confuso

\- Sé que aun te molesta, y pues bueno no planeo hacerte cambiar de parecer – Respondió mientras estiraba su cuerpo

\- Pensé que me ibas a insistir hasta que lo aceptara – Contesto el azabache

\- Yo ya lo intente, y eres bastante testarudo – Exclamo Fiorella golpeando la frente del azabache

\- Bueno, ahora sé lo que se siente estar incapacitado – Respondió Adrien II mirando las piernas de su tía

\- Muy gracioso, aun así creo que ninguno de los dos va a recuperar lo que perdió – Contesto Fiorella acariciando sus piernas

\- Tu si las vas a recuperar, lo presiento de alguna manera – Respondió el azabache

\- Prefiero no hacerme ilusiones de algo que probablemente este perdido – Afirmo la italiana

\- Aunque sea no perdiste por completo el brazo – Comento el azabache

\- Lo lamento mucho corazón, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer – Contesto Fiorella abrazando al azabache

\- Eso lo sé, si no hubiera sido por el clon de Charlotte y las ordenes de Blank no tuviese el brazo así – Exclamo Adrien II

\- Ordenes de Blank? Él fue el que te hizo eso? – Pregunto la italiana apretando los puños

\- Tranquila, yo estaba consciente de los problemas y consecuencias de la batalla – Afirmo el azabache

\- Esto no se va a quedar así… - Contesto Fiorella mientras salía del cuarto

Elizabeth se encontraba afuera con Charlotte esperando a que la pareja terminara de hablar. La rubia estaba transformada, practicando para lo que se avecinaba después, recordó las palabras de Blank antes de ser asesinado y purificado. Hawkmoth tenía un ejército listo para ser liberado para comenzar a perturbar a los habitantes de la ciudad, y ahí es donde entraban ellos.

Tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía ser el ejército del enemigo, probablemente copias y copias de ellos se harían presentes de nuevo como fue en la dimensión, hasta pensó en una persona que puede o no aparecer ahí.

Marinette se encontraba abrazada de Adrien, hace tiempo que no lo tenía de esa manera sin contar la última vez que tuvieron relaciones antes de que comenzara toda la pesadilla para los niños.

Adrien la tomo de la cintura y la beso con delicadeza, inhalando su aroma olor a vainilla y sus labios sabor fresa, tomo sus caderas y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, no pensaba dejarla ir aun. Estaba completamente enamorado de esa mujer y soltarla por un momento seria la muerte.

La pareja fue interrumpida por un grito en la parte de afuera, ambos salieron disparados para encontrarse con Sword peleando con un montón de figuras de agua creadas por ella. Lizzie miro a la pareja y les indico que se sentaran con ella, la técnica y precisión de la peli azul era todo un arte.

\- Desde cuando están ahí? – Pregunto Sword sonrojada mirando a los presentes

\- Tu técnica de pelea es muy buena hija – Contesto Adrien abrazando a la peli azul

\- Gracias Padre – Respondió felizmente la chica

El azote de la puerta trasera se hizo presente cuando la italiana salió enojada junto al príncipe Ali y a Adrien.

\- Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hijo?! – Grito molesta la italiana

\- A que te refieres? – Contesto Adrien

\- Tu versión akuma le causo esto al pequeño Gabriel! – Respondió Fiorella

\- No fue mi intensión, yo no fui – Contesto el rubio

\- Esa no es una excusa – Respondió la italiana

\- Basta… - Contesto el azabache

\- Como que basta? – Bufo Fiorella

\- Si, dije que basta! Es mi problema, no el de ustedes – Grito molesto el azabache

\- A que te refieres?! – Contesto Fiorella

\- Él se sacrificó por una chica – Interrumpió Sword

\- Una chica? – Exclamo Marinette confundida mirando a su hijo

\- Exacto, era la que dominaba en la dimensión… su nombre era Fille – Contesto tomando el hombro de su hermana

\- Y que paso? – Pregunto Marinette

\- Desapareció, o eso creo – Contesto el azabache

\- Fiorella?... Tus piernas – Tartamudeo Ali

Se quedaron atónitos al ver que la italiana estaba de pie, la castaña no se había dado cuenta que podía levantarse.

Como pudo hacerlo? Acaso fue un milagro, o la dimensión alterna también altero el mundo de la italiana? Y al terminar el juego las piernas de esta volvieron? Acaso estaban unidos con Valentine? Eran muchas preguntas.

\- Estas de pie Fiorella! – Grito Marinette

\- Mis piernas volvieron? No es un sueño? – Exclamo la italiana

\- Estas caminando Fiorella! – Grito Adrien

\- Maldita sea! Si que estoy haciéndolo – Grito la italiana llorando

\- Me alegro por ti – Contesto Adrien II

El cuerpo de Sword se contracturo y cayó al suelo sorprendiendo a todos, su hermano fue corriendo a su lado para auxiliarla, Marinette también fue en su auxilio junto con los demás.

\- Que sucede?! – Pregunto Adrien II

\- No tengo idea, pero algo me está lastimando – Contesto la peli azul señalando a su espalda

Un tipo de marca había aparecido en la espalda de la heroína

\- Una mariposa? – Pregunto Ali confundido

\- Es Hawkmoth… - Contesto Fiorella

Voten y comenten


	40. The Beginning of The Apocalypse

_**Hola! Perdón mi ausencia :c la universidad no me da tiempo de escribir mucho, mañana tengo examen y estoy escribiendo :c ven? Yo me arriesgo por ustedes kbronas :c ahora voten y comenten un chingo que no me mate escribiendo :v**_

 _ **Bye.**_

* * *

¿La marca del apocalipsis? ¿O simple echo de propiedad? La peli azul estaba sufriendo, tirada en el suelo y gimiendo de dolor. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba siendo marcada?  
Sword cayó al suelo, apretó con fuerzas el césped mientras lloraba de puro dolor, desactivo su transformación pero la marca seguía ahí.

 _ **Aprisionando**_ _ **de cierta manera.**_

¿Pero porque solo a Sword? ¿Acaso era parte de algún plan? O porque había tenido mucho contacto referente a Chat Blank en la batalla final. No... en ese caso también su hermano hubiese sido afectado.  
\- Explica que le sucede a Charlotte! – Exclamó molesto el azabache mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su padre

\- ¿Porque me miran como si yo tuviera la solución? – Contestó el rubio mirando a todos alrededor

\- Es Hawkmoth... Y su maldito ejército – Respondió Charlotte muy a fuerzas

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Adrien II mientras miraba a su hermana

\- Era de lo que te quería hablar hace rato... Hawkmoth tiene un ejército de akumas preparados para atacar la ciudad – Contestó Charlotte aún de rodillas

\- Bueno, me alegra que estés de vuelta Tía Fiorella... porque vamos a necesitar tu ayuda – Dijo Adrien II dirigiendo sus palabras hacia la italiana

El azabache tomó en brazos a su adolorida hermana y se introdujeron dentro de la mansión. El chico aún estaba confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué solo su hermana? Él también había luchado junto a Chat Blank.

\- No debes de estar sufriendo hermana, te ayudare en esto – Susurro el azabache mientras subía las escaleras para depositar a la rubia en su cama

\- Estaré bien... - Contestó Charlotte abriendo los ojos con lentitud

\- No hagas esfuerzos Char – Respondió colocando a su hermana en la cama

\- El apocalipsis se acerca... Tengo miedo – Dijo mientras miraba a su hermano con preocupación

\- Yo te voy a proteger, no dejare que te pase lo mismo que Fille – Contesto el azabache mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana

\- Si salgo viva de esto la buscaremos juntos – Afirmó sonriente y después se quedó profundamente dormida

Adrien II se levantó de la silla mientras observaba a su hermana dormir tan tranquila, odiaba que ella se sintiera de esa manera. Desde que Fille desapareció de la dimensión comenzó a sentir la necesidad de cuidar a su hermana menor.

* * *

 _ **Charlotte despertó.**_

Curiosamente no despertó en su casa como ella lo imaginaba, despertó abajo del agua pero ¿Porque estaba transformada? Lo último que recordaba fue el dolor intenso en la parte de su espalda. Comenzó a nadar alrededor usando su cola de pescado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y ella necesitaba una explicación. Entro en pánico, ni había criaturas en el agua. Así que empezó a nadar a la superficie.

Abrió los ojos en completo shock, totalmente sorprendida de lo que estaba mirando. Todo parís estaba cubierto en llamas. Pudo observar a su hermano luchando contra un par de akumas. Intento salir del agua pero le fue imposible.

\- Me alegra que mi hechizo funcionara – Dijo una mujer que estaba sentada en una roca

\- ¿Fille? ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? – Pregunto Sword acercándose a la morena

\- No podía contactarme con tu hermano, así que tuve que hacer mi hechizo contigo... pero alguien me interrumpió – Contestó mientras miraba el cuerpo de Kambuku luchar

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Soy una hechicera, controladora del espacio tiempo y crear dimensiones paralelas - Contesto Fille

\- ¿Y eso es el futuro? – Pregunto Sword confundida

\- Eso es el apocalipsis que se ha creado – Contesto Fille mirando todo alrededor

\- ¿Y qué pasó con mi cuerpo? ¿Si estoy aquí debo de estar luchando no? – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la roca junto a Fille

\- No estoy totalmente segura, creo que desapareciste – Contesto Fille sacando un reloj de su bolsillo

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Desaparece así de la nada? – Respondió Sword alarmada

\- Hawkmoth está bastante poderoso... Tienes que ayudarme – Dijo Fille mientras lloraba

\- ¿Fille? ¿Dime que sucede contigo y te ayudare? – Contestó Sword asustada

\- Soy prisionera de Hawkmoth... No! Déjame! Ayúdame! SWORDDDDDDDD! – Grito la morena para caer al agua y desaparecer

Charlotte despertó gritando.

\- ¡! ¿Hija!? ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Adrien asustado tomando de los hombros a la rubia

\- El apocalipsis ya comenzó... – Contestó para desmayarse.

 **Voten y comenten :v**


	41. The Mind Infiltration

_**Después de algunos años aquí el capítulo nuevo uwu**_

 _ **Hace días hubo un montón de chicas llamándome mala escritora y que mis fics eran malísimos. Que según ellas eran muchísimo mejor y que yo ni debería de estar escribiendo y demás. Pero son unas envidiosas ya que yo tengo a unos maravillosos lectores que apoyan mi trabajo a pesar de sus errores 3**_

 _ **Por eso los amodio :3**_

* * *

Charlotte comenzó a volver a soñar, pero no era como uno de esos sueños comunes sobre cosas extrañas. O eso ella pensaba. Despertó siendo Sword, se encontraba enfrente de una casa común y corriente, una típica casa familiar con un bonito jardín y demás.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo observar a un montón de gente, entrenando sin parar. Como si se estuvieran preparándose para alguna batalla.

Escucho una voz femenina, esta capto su atención rápidamente ya que parecía haberla escuchado en alguna otra ocasión. Una mujer de cabello negro, traje color purpura y ojos rojos como el mismo infierno. Esa mujer era Valentine.

Al parecer la presencia de Sword no era notada ya que Valentine atravesó su cuerpo como si se tratase de un fantasma. Esta comenzó a caminar hacia el montón de personas que entrenaban sin parar.

\- !MUY BIEN AKUMAS! - Grito la morena haciendo que los presentes se comenzaran a alterarse como locos

\- ¿Akumas? No entiendo nada – Susurro Sword – Tenía miedo de ser escuchada por alguien

\- El apocalipsis se acerca, asquerosos Akumas! Hay que estar preparados para atacar toda la maldita ciudad! – Exclamo Valentine apuntando con un bastón hacia el cielo

\- Debo advertirles a todos... - Susurro la peli azul

\- ¿Sword? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Pregunto una mujer en la cabeza de la peli azul

\- ¿Fille? ¿Dónde rayos estas? – Contesto Sword confundida

\- Me alegra que aprendieras a usar el hechizo – Respondio Fille tranquilamente

\- Basta de juegos, ¿Dónde rayos estas? – Bufo molesta mientras corría a la entrada de la mansión

\- Tranquila, te enseñare el camino – Contesto Fille sin alterarse

\- Bueno, ya estoy dentro... pero esta mansión es enorme, más bien es totalmente gigantesca - Se quejó la peli azul mientras observaba a su alrededor

\- Lo sé, te comprendo en eso... tienes que ir a la parte de abajo, ahí se encuentran todos los prisioneros – Contesto Fille indicándole el camino a Sword mediante su mente

Sword comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, esquivando a los Akumas que caminaban en dirección a ella, tenía miedo de ser descubierta o simplemente exponerse de cierta manera. Escuchaba los gritos de dolor en la parte de los calabozos, trato de ignorarlos pero fue simplemente imposible.

Eran gritos desgarradores, gente desangrándose, algunas de rodillas pidiendo piedad y rogando por su eterno perdón. Comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de hacer algo.

\- Yo sé que quieres ayudarlos, son demasiados – Interrumpió la morena

\- ¿Lo has intentado? – Pregunto Sword buscando la celda de Fille

\- Varias veces, por algo estoy metida aquí y bueno aparte de hacer hechizos – Contesto Fille

\- Todos los que están aquí, ¿Son portadores? - Pregunto Sword mientras se escondía detrás de un muro

\- No te van a ver – Contesto Fille soltando una risa traviesa

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – Respondio Sword molesta

\- Yo fui la que te trajo acá, eres como una barrera impenetrable y totalmente invisible - Aclaro Fille riendo de vuelta

\- Aun así, tengo que estar totalmente segura – Contesto Sword saliendo del muro y caminando en dirección recta

\- Ya vas a llegar a mi celda, es esa del fondo – Susurro Fille

\- ¿Por qué susurras? – Contesto Sword alarmada

\- Hawkmoth está aquí abajo, ten cuidado – Respondio Fille asustada

\- Pero el no puede verme... ¿o sí? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- No estoy totalmente segura – Respondio la morena

\- No tengas miedo, te ayudare como pueda – Afirmo Sword empuñando su espada

\- Sera mejor que te vayas... Ya sabes cómo encontrarme, tienes que venir por mi – Insistió la morena

\- Para nada, no estoy arriesgando mi pellejo para ayudarte – Bufo molesta la peli azul

\- Te lastimara si sales – Advirtió Fille

\- No me digas que hacer, bruja – Contesto de mala gana y salió corriendo de su escondite

Al salir no encontró a Hawkmoth por ninguna parte, le pareció bastante extraño pero miro de nuevo la celda donde estaba la bruja dimensional y no la encontró por ninguna parte. Se alarmo y comenzó a correr por los alrededores buscándola, por alguna razón no podía hablarle o escuchar las cosas que le decía.

Un grito totalmente desgarrador invadió sus oídos, seguido de llanto y pidiendo piedad. Esa era Fille. Los gritos seguían, eran horribles. Torturaban cada sentido de Sword y comenzó a enojarse mucho más.

Pero su torturador no era Hawkmoth, si no Valentine.

\- ¡! Déjala en paz! – Grito Sword usando un poco de agua para crear un puño gigante y apartar a la morena de Fille

\- Con que tú eres la invasora, la famosa "Sword Aqua" tú fuiste la que derroto a blank con tanta facilidad – Contesto Valentine riendo

\- ¡Libera a todos! – Grito Sword empuñando su espada

\- Déjame pensarlo un momento... Claro que no – Contesto riendo

\- Tsk... No pienso perder mi tiempo – Dijo Sword mientras corría hacia Valentine

\- No tan rápido "Sardina" si me lastimas la única que seguirá sufriendo será la pobre Fille – Respondio Valentine tomando el rostro de esta y apretando sus mejillas

\- Vete... trae... ayuda... - Susurro Fille tirada en el suelo

\- ¡Maldita sea! Voy a volver, y me encargare de matarte – Amenazo la peli azul guardando su espada

\- Esperare ansiosa – Contesto Valentine sonriendo

\- Voy a volver junto con Kambuku – Respondio Sword mirando a Fille

Charlotte despertó algo alterada, miro por su ventana y pudo notar que era de día. Tomo su despertador y pudo ver que habían pasado dos días desde que había vuelto. ¿Había dormido tanto?

Aventó sus cosas y comenzó a correr por el pasillo de su casa, escucho risas en la parte de la cocina.

Pudo observar a su hermano en la parte de la mesa sentado comiendo un par de uvas junto al kwami de Fiorella, este al percatarse de que su hermana estaba despierta se sorprendió y fue junto a ella.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Adrien II

\- Estoy bien... pero Fille no – Contesto Charlotte seriamente

\- ¿Fille? No entiendo – Respondio Adrien II confundido

\- Es prisionera de Hawkmoth, tenemos que ayudarla – Contesto la rubia sacando un collar de su bolsillo

\- Ese collar es de Fille – Dijo Adrien II

 _ **Tenemos que rescatarla... y detener todo esto.**_

 _ **Voten y comenten**_


	42. The Pre Infiltration

**Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? 3 ¿Ya votaron por mi en los premios? ¿Si no haz votado que estas esperando?**

 **Lee el apartado anterior para encontrar las bases del concurso.**

 **En fin, disfruten el capitulo mamus**

* * *

¿Seria posible que un par de héroes primerizos entraran a una guarida llena de akumas dispuestos a matar a cualquier humano que se les acerque sin ser notados?

Charlotte caminaba preocupada por la orilla del lago que tenia frente ella, estaba nerviosa, la ansiedad corría por sus venas. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. No le importaba mucho Fille, lo único que deseaba era arrancar la cabeza de Valentine de su cuerpo.

¿Celosa de Fille? Para nada, como era posible estar celosa de algo que no existe.

Recordó la mirada asesina que tenia la morena con traje purpura, era una completa loca.

\- ¿Tomando el fresco? - Comento Adrien sentándose junto a su hija - Al no recibir una respuesta volvió a hablar

\- Fue impactante ¿Cierto? - Dijo el rubio mirando a su hija

\- Totalmente, ahora entiendo todas tus cosas - Respondió Charlotte mirando fijamente la puesta de sol

\- ¿Y ahora debemos de actuar? - Contesto Adrien estirando su cuerpo

\- No lo se - Respondió la rubia levantándose de su lugar y dejando a su padre solo

Al entrar en la parte de la cocina pudo observar a su madre y a Fiorella hablando en voz baja, la azabache parecía estar preocupada por el bienestar de Charlotte, era algo que no debía preocuparles o tal vez si. Los sueños o visiones que ahora tenia, eran difíciles de comprender, pero eran cosas que iban a suceder.

¿El apocalipsis sucederá?

La rubia sonrió al escuchar a su madre decirle eso a Fiorella. Ella vio como todo se hacia pedazos, todo por no actuar a tiempo. Así que ella debía impedirlo, antes de que todos mueran.

\- Nunca las había visto tan - Dijo Adrien II mientras miraba a las chicas

\- ¿Nerviosas? - Interrumpió Charlotte subiendo las escaleras para colocarse al lado del rubio

\- Exacto, Dime ¿Pudiste contactarte con Fille? - Pregunto el azabache ansioso por una respuesta

\- Me interrumpieron cuando estaba tratando de buscarla, me tomara un rato volver a intentarlo - Contesto Charlotte entrando a su cuarto

\- No podemos dejar que la sigan lastimando - Dijo Adrien II

\- Solo deseo una cosa de ese lugar - Contesto molesta apretando los puños y haciendo una mueca de rabia

\- Veo que tienes las agallas para matarla ¿Estas consciente de que ya no estamos en la dimensión? - Aclaro Adrien II

\- Claro que lo estoy - Contesto fríamente

\- Entonces, avísame cuando quieras hacerlo - Respondió el azabache saliendo de la habitación

 _ **\- Iremos esta noche, prepárate**_

El azabache nunca había estado tan sorprendido de la actitud de su hermana, al parecer ese lugar hizo que ya no sintiera otro tipo de cosas, como si fuese un cubo de hielo, o algún tipo de fortaleza de metal. Tenia miedo que su hermana se hiciera como el.

Con rapidez la noche invadió por completo la ciudad, los pájaros se escondieron después de buscar su alimento. Ahora era tiempo de las criaturas nocturnas.

Marinette se despidió con cada uno de sus hijos, sin estar consciente de lo que sucedería hoy. Charlotte con anterioridad había recargado energías, tanto como ella y su fiel kwami Mikka. Listas para una batalla.

Llego la hora, la rubia se levanto de su cama y procedió a salir de su cuarto en busca de su hermano mayor, tratando de no hacer ruido de despertar a los presentes. Toco la puerta del azabache 3 veces, en señal de que estaba lista y que lo esperaba afuera.

Bajo con rapidez las escaleras y escucho la voz de Fiorella junto con la de su padre, parecían estar hablando del tema del apocalipsis

\- ¿Crees que sea cierto? Ya sabes, todo eso del fin del mundo - Susurro Fiorella mirando al rubio

\- No estoy seguro, pero estoy preocupado y mas por Charlotte - Contesto Adrien moviendo sus pulgares con nerviosismo

\- Pase lo que pase, vamos a defender a la ciudad con todo nuestro esfuerzo - Afirmo la italiana sonriendo

Charlotte hizo una mueca de desagrado, héroes tan famosos y fuertes como ellos teniendo miedo?

 **Qué patéticos.**

La rubia se transformo, esperando a su hermano para comenzar con la infiltración. Segundos después este apareció detrás de ella. Este asistió con la cabeza, haciendo entender que estaba listo para lo que seguía.

Sword guió al azabache hasta la guarida y se ocultaron en los arbustos, se alegro de que no estuvieran los akumas como la anterior ocasión.

\- Fille se encuentra en la parte del sótano, ahí hay muchas celdas llenas de portadores y akumas, ten cuidado - Advirtió la peli azul

\- ¿No vendrás? - Pregunto Kambuku algo molesto

\- Tengo asuntos que atender - Bufo molesta

\- ¡Estamos juntos en esto! No actúes como una idiota - Contesto Kambuku tomándola de los hombros

\- Ve por ella, yo vigilare el perímetro - Respondió Sword empujando a su hermano

\- No hagas locuras - Contesto el azabache alejándose rápidamente

Comenzaba a desesperarse, necesitaba pelear con alguien o se volvería loca. Trato de comunicarse con Fille pero fue imposible, como si su vinculo se hubiese roto u algo parecido.

Volvió a intentar comunicarse pero resulto igual, suspiro lentamente. Solo se imaginaba como seria arrancar la cabeza de un cuerpo real. Se estaba volviendo una demente. Se alarmo y empuño su espada, una persona salio desde las sombras.

 _ **¿Valentine?**_

 _ **Voten y comenten 3**_


	43. Electricityscape

**_Hola 7w7 3 ya volví con un capitulo nuevo 3_**

 ** _Los amo y las odio :v_**

 ** _Bai_**

* * *

 ** _¿Valentine?_**

Exclamo la peli azul mientras empuñaba su espada con seguridad, por alguna razón no tenia miedo, no se sentía intimidada por la persona que podía o no ser su perdición... o eso pensaba. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarla a través del medio mental que tenia con Fille no parecía ser tan poderosa.

Los arbustos se volvieron a mover constantemente, haciendo ver que había alguna persona ahí esperando por ella pero no tenia idea de quien se tratara o que intensiones tenia. De una cosa estaba segura, su destino era morir. O eso le había mostrado la morena en las visiones futuristas.

 ** _¿Sera la clave de este terrible apocalipsis?_**

\- Charlotte Agreste... Un placer verla sin ser una ilusión mas - Exclamo una chica de cabello negro

\- ¡Sal a pelear Valentine! No te tengo miedo - Grito Sword entrecerrando los ojos - De repente le empezó a fallar la vista

\- Porque tanta prisa "Pequeña lata de atún" - Contesto la morena saliendo de los arbustos

\- Deja de ponerme apodos estúpidos - Bufo molesta frotándose uno de sus ojos con su brazo

\- ¿Que sucede "Sardina" Te entro agua salada en el ojo? - Bromeo Valentine mientras reía con malicia

Esa fue una de las gotas que derramo el vaso de paciencia de la peli azul, siempre fue una chica con poca paciencia pero en algunas ocasiones era demasiada la tensión de emociones. Podía soportarlo, pero Valentine era una mujer bastante odiosa.

Se escucho el sonido de los metales sonar, la espada con forma de cuerno de pez espada había chocado con el arma de su contrincante.

\- Tsk... Eres desagradable - Bufo Sword haciendo una mueca de molestia

\- ¿Sorprendida niña? No eres la única con armas - Contesto Valentine sonriendo con felicidad

\- Igual voy a terminar contigo - Respondió Sword con una seguridad tan especifica

\- Claro niña, ya veremos - Afirmo Valentine riendo como una desquiciada

\- Tus amenazas no servirán de nada, araña asquerosa - Contesto Sword con una sonrisa victoriosa

\- ¿Como me haz llamado? Insolente mocosa - Exclamo Valentine bastante frustrada por ese comentario

\- Te llame "Araña Asquerosa" ¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Bugaboo? O debo decir "Arañaboo" - Respondió Sword haciendo referencia a lo que la italiana le había contado sobre ella

\- Eres un dolor de cabeza - Contesto Valentine dándole vueltas a su guadaña

Un ataque por la derecha y otro por la izquierda, Sword esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de su enemiga, pero golpearla de vuelta era bastante complicado. Era demasiado rápida como para verla con claridad. Pero no podía rendirse, tenia que matarla.

En una buena oportunidad después de esquivar otro golpe tuvo amabilidad de proporcionarle un golpe en la parte de las piernas, que provoco que la morena tuviera un terrible calambre y cayera de rodillas por unos segundos. Sword la pateo de vuelta y volvió a caer. Esta sonrió con malicia.

Se levanto dando una voltereta para atrás, y tomo su guadaña que estaba algunos centímetros de distancia, comenzó a girarla para crear alguna especie de fluido color negro. Y procedió a arrojarla en direccion a la peli azul. Uno de esos fluidos sin conocer su procedencia cayo en una roca de gran tamaño que yacía detrás de ella, segundos después esa roca había sido vaporizada por ese fluido.

\- Lindo - Bufo Sword con una mueca de desagrado y sacando la lengua

\- Habla la que tiene un olor a sardina en mal estado - Bromeo la morena riendo

\- Claro, chica de ocho ojos - Respondió Sword guiñándole el ojo de manera burlona

Sword volvió a esquivar otro de los fluidos de Valentine, debía de quitarle la guadaña para poder detenerla y así derrotarla. Pero no encontraba una manera de como hacerlo.

Y ahí fue cuando una idea recorrió toda su cabeza.

\- Gracias Tía Fiorella... Acabas de darme una buena idea - Pensó Sword sonriendo

\- Que tanto piensas "Atún enlatado" - Dijo Valentine enfadada

\- Estoy pensando en que insecticida es mejor para matarte - Bromeo Sword sonriendo de nuevo

\- Odiosa igual a tu estúpida madre y la inútil de la italiana esa - Respondió Valentine haciendo una mueca de odio

\- Con mi madre y mi Tía no te metes, perra. - Contesto Sword empuñando su espada

\- Que tal si hacemos unos pescados fritos - Dijo Valentine lanzando rayos hacia Sword

\- Es ahora o nunca - Pensó Sword

¿Si saben lo que pasa cuando el agua toca alguna corriente eléctrica? En este caso, la morena no tenia consentimiento sobre ese tipo de fenómenos. Y pobre, debe de saber ese tipo de cosas.

Valentine lanzo un rayo en direccion hacia la peli azul, con la esperanza y seguridad de que este la golpeara victoriosamente, pero se equivoco. En el momento en el que Valentine lanzo el rayo, Sword tuvo la oportunidad de lanzar un chorro de agua quedando por debajo de la morena. Entonces cuando Valentine hizo su ataque se creo ese tipo de fenómenos llamados "Choques eléctricos"

La morena cayo al suelo con una mueca de odio hacia Sword sabia lo que pasaría y por alguna razón se sentía bien, por fin seria libre.

\- ¿Tienes algunas ultimas palabras? - Dijo Sword colocando la espada en la garganta de la morena

\- Gracias - Contesto mirando a Sword

\- ¿Gracias? ¿De que hablas? - Respondió esta confundida

\- Me liberaste de una terrible batalla y morir de peor manera - Contesto Valentine

\- Eres bastante rara - Respondió Sword aun confundida

\- Cállate idiota, o ¿Quieres que te mate yo? - Bufo molesta la morena

\- ¿Como puedo derrotar a Hawkmoth? - Pregunto Sword ignorando por completo las palabras de la chica tirada en el suelo

\- ¿Crees que te dejare tan fácil esa tarea? - Contesto Valentine sarcásticamente

\- Dímelo ahora o te torturare hasta que mueras - Amenazo Sword

\- Eres bastante ruda para una niña de tu edad - Afirmo Valentine moviéndose un poco

\- Habla ¿Cual es el centro de poder de Hawkmoth? No lo repetiré de nuevo - Respondió Sword algo irritada

\- Agh... ¿Vez ese centro de poder? - Contesto apuntando a una torre gigante - Esa es la base de poder, incluso mía y de los akumas creados

\- ¿Como la destruyo? - Pregunto Sword impaciente

\- Yo no se todo, averígualo por tu cuenta - Bufo la morena

\- Maldita sea, eres inservible - Contesto Sword

Entonces un bastón gigante atravesó el cuerpo de Valentine, esta se quedo boquiabierta unos segundos y después simplemente cerro los ojos mientras su cuerpo se cubría de sangre. Sword estaba en shock, ella no había movido ninguno de sus nervios.

Y de la oscuridad salio un hombre con traje blanco, ojos amarillos y una terrible sonrisa afilada, miro a la peli azul y simplemente ladeo la cabeza con cierta malicia.

\- Hola princesa, parece que te he ganado - Dijo la criatura

\- ¿Blank? ¿Que haces tu aquí? - Contesto Sword algo temerosa

\- Tranquila princesa, no te haré daño - Respondió este acercándose a la chica

 ** _Y todo se quedo se desvaneció para Sword_**

 _Voten y comenten 3_


	44. Kidnapping

_**Después de algunos años sin actualizar este fic, espero y me comprendan. Tengo tiempo para escribir, pero este fic es bastante complicado por las ideas de batalla y demás cosas, últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer por la escuela.**_

 _ **No piensen que dejare este fic si esta a punto de terminar, solo les pido paciencia y compresión 3**_

 _ **Las amo y disfruten el capitulo :3**_

* * *

Marinette dio un respingo de su asiento, alarmando a todos los presentes en el comedor. Adrien se acerco para ver que estaba sucediendo, pero esta no contesto nada, no dijo ninguna palabra. Simplemente se quedo estática.

\- ¿My lady? ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto Adrien algo asustado por el comportamiento de su chica - ¿Fiorella puedes verificar que estén bien los niños?

\- Claro, sin problemas - Respondió la italiana y procedió a subir las escaleras para ir al piso superior

 _ **Pero para su sorpresa... No los encontró en sus respectivas habitaciones**_

La italiana asustada por el bienestar de los muchachos bajo inmediatamente para informar de la situación a los presentes. Desde hace rato que ella tenia un mal presentimiento al respecto. Pero su pregunta era ¿Donde carajos donde podían estar los niños? Era todo un enigma.

\- ¿Los encontraste? Dime que lo hiciste - Pregunto Adrien mirando a la castaña

\- Te mentiría si dijera que si - Contesto seriamente la italiana

\- ¿Donde crees que puedan estar? - Pregunto el rubio

\- No tengo ni la menor idea, no encontré rastros de pelea o como si se los hubiesen llevado, así que ellos se fueron por su cuenta - Aclaro Fiorella frotando sus manos

\- Tenemos que encontrarlos, tengo un mal presentimiento - Respondió Adrien mirando su anillo

\- Hay que volver a la acción, viejo amigo - Contesto Fiorella sonriendo

Kambuku tuvo la mejor suerte en ese momento, ningún rastro de akumas a su alrededor fue lo suficiente para correr a la velocidad necesaria para encontrar a Fille. Y entonces después de tanto buscar, de escuchar los gritos de dolor de algunos de los que estaban encerrados, la encontró ahí sola y abandonada.

Atada de manos y piernas, la bruja dimensional se encontraba en un terrible estado. La habían golpeado y torturado para usar su magia, para proteger este lugar. Si no salia de ese lugar terminaría por morir agotada.

Kambuku golpeo con fuerza el candado que protegía la puerta de hierro, se le hizo raro que nadie estuviera haciendo guardia por este terrible lugar. Parecía una trampa, tenia que salir de ahí y rápido.

\- ¿Fille? Despierta - Dijo el chico moviendo a la morena

Pero fue imposible, la morena no despertaba... Por suerte tenia pulso para mantenerse con vida. No le quedo mas de otra que romper las cuerdas en las que estaba atada la chica y cargarla con sus brazos.

Se alarmo por unos momentos, escucho que alguien se acercaba a su ubicación, no tuvo mas opción que comenzar a correr con la chica en sus brazos. Segundos después se activo una alarma que por poco dejaba sordo a este. Y por un milagro atravesaron la puerta de metal gigantesca, dejando ver el cielo totalmente estrellado y sentir el viento en su rostro.

Pero no podía quedarse en ese lugar admirando el paisaje tan bello que tenia frente a el, tenia que escapar de ahí antes de que fuese visto por algún akuma o mucho peor.

\- ¿Sword?! ¿Donde estas? - Pregunto Kambuku buscando por sus alrededores

\- Tene...mos - Exclamo la morena

\- ¿Fille? Gracias a dios, estas bien - Contesto el chico mirando a la morena

\- Tene...mos que... vol...ver - Respondió Fille recuperando fuerzas

\- ¿Volver? ¿Estas loca? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costo encontrarte? Puedo perderte de nuevo, ni pienses que volveremos - Contesto Kambuku algo molesto

\- Tengo un mal... presentimiento - Aclaro Fille mirándolo

\- Todo esta bien, estoy seguro - Contesto el chico corriendo en direccion a su hogar

Adrien y Fiorella se encontraban pensando en los posibles lugares en los que se encontraban ambos adolescentes, comenzaban a entrar en pánico. Marinette aun seguía algo rara, no decía ninguna palabra ni articulaba algún musculo. Simplemente estaba sentada mirando a la nada, bastante pensativa.

\- ¿Ese es Gabriel? - Exclamo Fiorella alarmada, segundos despues Marinette salio disparada a la puerta del patio

\- ¿Donde rayos estabas? - Pregunto Marinette molesta

\- Fui a rescatarla, madre - Contesto el chico señalando a la morena

\- ¿Donde esta tu hermana? - Pregunto Adrien mirando al chico

\- ¿No esta aquí? - Respondió alarmado el azabache

\- No ¿Que no estaba contigo? - Pregunto Fiorella tomando a la chica desmayada con sus brazos

\- Demonios... - Contesto Kambuku desactivando su transformación

\- ¿Donde esta Charlotte? - Pregunto Marinette asustada

\- !SUÉLTAME MALDITO¡ - Grito una chica encerrada en una zelda

\- Vamos querida, deja de gritar... Nadie va a escucharte aquí - Contesto un hombre de traje blanco

\- !Cállate Blank! Voy a salir de aquí y te matare - Respondió Charlotte amenazándolo

\- Tranquila, no hay que ser tan agresivos - Contesto Blank sonriendo

\- Eres un idiota - Bufo Charlotte molesta

\- Que linda - Respondió Blank pellizcando una mejilla de la rubia. Charlotte pudo darle una cachetada

\- No vuelvas a tocarme, idiota - Contesto molesta

Entonces una puerta se abrió, haciendo aparición con un hombre de traje purpura, portando un bastón en mano. Charlotte se quedo boca abierta por ver de quien se trataba, nunca lo había visto personalmente, ni se imaginaba el como era. Pero no parecía ser una persona agradable.

\- Basta, parecen niños pequeños - Exclamo el hombre

\- ¿Tu quien eres? - Pregunto Charlotte asustada

 _ **Yo soy Hawkmoth, es un placer conocer a la chica que pudo derrotar a mi "Esposa"**_

* * *

 _ **Voten y comenten 3**_


	45. Poor Blonde Girl

_**NO MANCHEN, PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO :C**_

 _ **ESTE FIC ES UNO DE LOS QUE SE ME DIFICULTA MUCHÍSIMO, MÁS QUE NADA POR LAS BATALLAS E INVENTAR PODERES Y DEMÁS :C EN FIN.**_

 _ **DECIDÍ QUE ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC CADA MES :3 ¿LES AGRADA ESO? APARTE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TRAE VUELTA LOCA /3 AHORITA MUERO DE SUEÑO Y YO AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO :C**_

 _ **CHEQUEN MIS OTROS FICS GABRINETTE, VOLPINOIR, TENGO UNO COLABORATIVO DONDE ADRIEN ES CIEGO. Y OTRO DONDE BRIDGETTE ESTÁ EN PRISIÓN. TENGO MUCHO MATERIAL NUEVO QUE SI NO LEEN ¿QUE CHINGADOS ESPERAN? LDIJFK 3**_

 _ **LOS AMO**_

 _ **YA ESTAMOS EN LOS CAPÍTULOS FINALES FKLDSFLSD**_

 _ **BAI**_

* * *

Charlotte llevaba sentada en el suelo totalmente frió por horas, comenzaba a desesperarse. Le habían quitado su kwami Mikka, esa era la única oportunidad de escapar que ella tenía. Estaba exhausta, quería irse a casa, ni siquiera debió abrir la boca respecto a lo de Fille, si no lo hubiera hecho no estuviera en ese maldito lugar en primer lugar.

Los barrotes de la celda estaban sumamente duros, ni siquiera su propia fuerza era suficiente para moverlos un poco. Las manos de Charlotte quedaron bastante doloridas por el esfuerzo que hizo para empujar los barrotes.

\- Demonios - Bufó la rubia enojada - ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?

\- Puedes quedarte así callada y sentada como una niña buena - Contestó el felino de cabellera rubia

\- Cállate Blank - Respondió Charlotte enojada

\- ¿Que me harás? ¿Golpearme? - Contestó sarcásticamente Blank

\- Muérete - Respondió la rubia

* * *

\- ¿Pueden callarse ustedes dos? - Exclamó molesto una figura de traje púrpura con semblante amenazante

\- ¿Cuando se supone que me van a dejar ir? - Preguntó Charlotte impaciente

\- Mi querida niña pescado, no te voy a dejar ir - Contestó Hawkmoth riendo

\- No tengo nada que puedas usar - Aclaro Charlotte

\- Aun no, pero lo tendrás - Respondió saliendo de la habitación junto con blank

* * *

Y las horas pasaban y pasaban y la rubia seguía sola en esa celda fría y helada, aunque bueno no podía quejarse que en ese maldito lugar la estaban alimentando. Pero aun así tenía mucho miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era que probablemente fuera akumatizada por Hawkmoth.

Blank se la pasaba molestando y aterrorizando la de mil maneras. Era bastante molesto para ser la parte akuma de su propio padre. Era la única cosa que le causaba un dolor de cabeza.

Estar secuestrada no era una de las cosas favoritas de Charlotte, y era la primera vez que le sucedía algo de este tipo y solamente quería terminarlo. Necesitaba a Mikka, si la tenia con facilidad podía escapar sin tener que recurrir a la violencia extrema.

* * *

Por un rato se preguntaba sobre el paradero de sus padres, o de su tía Fiorella, incluso de su hermano y la bruja dimensional. Ya hasta perdía las esperanzas. Y bueno, en parte no tuvo la culpa de nada. Ella decidió pelear con Valentine mientras Kambuku buscaba a Fille en alguna parte de la guarida.

Con el tiempo Charlotte empezaba a preguntarse qué tipo de plan tenía Hawkmoth entre manos, qué clase de locura tendrá en su cabeza simplemente para conseguir los miraculous. Y lo recordó, la rubia al mirar su cuello noto que no tenia su collar con la perla, obviamente fue removido cuando quedó inconsciente hace un buen rato.

* * *

Cuando se quedó dormida, en un lapso de algunos treinta minutos fue capaz de ver la misma visión que había tenido la primera vez que se comunica mentalmente con Fille, a través del hechizo mental. Tal vez podía comunicarse con ella, así como un teléfono celular, o un correo electrónico, clave morse o fax. No había pensado en eso, pero ahora solo necesitaba averiguar cómo hacerlo.

Lo intentó por primera vez, se colocó en posición de flor de loto y comenzó a concentrar un montón de energía, pero no sucedió nada. Tal vez solo funcionaba cuando era Sword y no tenía tanto efecto siendo Charlotte. Al fin de cuentas era la misma maldita persona.

\- Demonios - Exclamó la rubia bastante enojada

\- Niña callate, intento descansar - Bufo molesto Blank desde el otro lado de los barrotes

\- Deja de molestar, imbécil - Respondió Charlotte con un tono bastante serio

Blank de repente apareció enfrente de la chica y la tomó de la blusa que llevaba puesta y la elevo con ferocidad, comenzaba a lastimara horriblemente, le apretaba el cuello con tanta fuerza que empezó a perder la capacidad de respirar. La ansiedad, la impotencia de no poder hacer algo simplemente no ayudaba en mucho. Estaba desesperada por poder actuar.

\- ¡Suéltala de una maldita vez, Blank! - Exclamó Hawkmoth de manera prepotente

\- ¡Esta maldita mocosa me tiene harto! - Grito Blank apretando de nuevo el cuello de Charlotte

\- Te dije que la soltaras - Contestó el enmascarado lanzando un rayo color púrpura al cuerpo de Blank, después de eso Charlotte cayó al suelo comenzando a toser con unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. El felino se empezaba a retorcer.

\- Supongo que... debo agradecer... por eso - Agradeció Charlotte mientras recuperaba el aire y se alejaba del felino

\- No tengo la necesidad de golpearte, maltratarte o hacerte mas daño - Aclaro Hawkmoth tele transportando a Blank junto a él

Hawkmoth elevo su bastón y una luz color púrpura brillante iluminó toda la habitación, una especie de portal se creó. Charlotte miraba confusa la escena, miro un montón de akumas salir de esa cosa y se preocupo demasiado.

¿Que clase de cosas estaba planeando Hawkmoth? ¿Que quería con ella? ¿Será rescatada?

* * *

Volpina y Chat no habían dejado de buscar a Charlotte por todos lados, incluso fueron a la supuesta guarida que indico Adrien II y no había nada, era un lugar totalmente vació. Horas más tarde Kambuku, Chat y Volpina volvieron a ir de nuevo al aparente lugar y no había rastros de que alguien viviera ahí o estuviera creando akumas para una batalla.

\- ¿Como es posible que el lugar este así de la nada? ¿Fille? - Pregunto Adrien II mirando a la morena

\- Tal vez estén usando algún bloqueo, es difícil determinarlo - Contestó la morena rodeada de un aura color amarilla

 _ **\- Entonces iremos mañana, vamos a terminar con esto ahora - Exclamó Marinette entrando a la habitación con sus miraculous puestos**_

* * *

 _ **VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3**_


	46. The Escape

**_Me puse a terminar el capítulo el día de mi cumpleaños :,v_**

 ** _Disfrútenlo 3_**

 ** _Y Gracias a todos por las felicitaciones en mi cumpleaños, los quiero muchísimo_**

* * *

Charlotte comenzaba a desesperarse, necesitaba su Miraculous para actuar, necesitaba comunicarse con Fille. Era su única esperanza en este momento.

La rubia volvió a concentrarse, enfocando sus únicos pensamientos en la bruja dimensional, por suerte logró hacerlo. La imagen de Fille recostada en una cama fue la primera cosa que vino a su cabeza. Su cuerpo se estaba elevando, o eso sentía, necesitaba tocarla para estar en la misma realidad dimensional que ella.

\- ¡Hey! Despierta... - Dijo Charlotte con la esperanza de que la rubia la escuchara, por suerte así fue

\- ¡Dios mío! Charlotte... ¿Dónde estás? - Respondió Fille en la mente de la chica

\- Sigo en la guarida de Hawkmoth, logre asesinar a Valentine pero me tomaron como prisionera, urge tener mis Miraculous ahora y creo que puedes ayudarme - Contestó Charlotte

\- Tus Miraculous están en el bolsillo de Chat Blank, no puedo removerlos de su cuerpo porque yo no lo he creado, sólo puedes usar tu ingenio - Aclaró Fille

\- Tienes que traer a todos, ¿entiendes? No puedo luchar contra ellos por mi cuenta - Pidió Charlotte perdiendo la comunicación

\- Eso haré en cuanto cortes comunicación conmigo, suerte lata de atún - Respondió Fille

En cuanto se cortó la comunicación, Charlotte reaccionó, pudo sentir la mirada de Blank frente a la de ella. La rubia retrocedió un poco, mientras Blank se acercaba mucho más ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a este felino?

\- Aléjate - Bufo Charlotte algo molesta e intimidada

\- No me di cuenta de lo linda que eres - Contestó Blank mirándola fijamente

\- Idiota, tú sólo quieres matarme - Respondió Charlotte mientras fruncía el ceño

\- Jamás te puse la atención necesaria como para fijarme en tus ojos multicolor. ¿Si son totalmente reales? - Pregunto Blank algo embobado

\- Claro que son reales, idiota. - Contestó Charlotte molesta

Blank estaba tan cerca de la rubia que podía escuchar sus latidos. ¿Cómo es que después de odiarla tanto tiempo e insultarla de diferentes maneras cómo podía comportarse de esa manera con ella? Charlotte estaba totalmente nerviosa, sudaba por montones, pero era tiempo de aplicar el plan de quitarle las llaves al chico.

"Besalo" - Gritó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Charlotte, está reaccionó con una mueca de confusión, pero al pensarlo resultó que puede ser una buena idea.

* * *

Charlotte se quedó pegada a los barrotes de la celda, el felino ya estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de la rubia, y con un movimiento rápido se besaron. Era bastante raro, pero la imagen de Blank ya no era la de su padre, ahora tenía el cabello de color negro y sus facciones no eran iguales. Así que no se sentía mal de besarlo.

Al parecer el felino reaccionó de la mejor manera, con fuerza tomó el rostro de la rubia y la puso de pie mientras la pegaba a los barrotes. Charlotte seguía besándolo por igual mientras trataba de encontrar su collar de perla para transformarse.

\- Demonios. ¿Porque Blank besa tan bien? - Pensó Charlotte- Tu eres la que besa mejor - Respondió una voz en su cabeza

\- ¿Blank? Que demonios - Contestó alarmada y se separó con rapidez

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Pregunto Blank alarmado

\- No tengo ni la menor idea - Respondió asustada

Ambos jóvenes se asustaron más al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, Blank salió con rapidez de la celda para fingir que estaba haciendo otra cosa con más importancia. Charlotte se limitó a sentarse en el suelo, con una mirada de enojo. Pero por dentro estaba totalmente feliz.

\- Blank, acompáñame al centro de control - Exclamó Hawkmoth - Dudo que la mocosa pueda salir.

\- Si señor - Contestó Blank mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Charlotte.

Cuando ambos hombres salieron, Charlotte se colocó el collar de perlas en su lugar, su pequeño kwami despertó felizmente al ver a su portadora de vuelta.

\- ¡Charlotte! - Gritó la criatura azul

\- Mikka, pequeña... Me alegra verte de nuevo - Contestó Charlotte mirándola

\- ¿Es hora de actuar? - Pregunto Mikka mirando a su portadora

\- ¡Mikka, escamas fuera! - Dijo Charlotte mientras un aura de color azul la rodeaba

Su traje había cambiado, y su espada era totalmente diferente. Con la espada de doble filo corto con facilidad los barrotes que la aprisionaron durante tanto tiempo. Pero no podía luchar sola, necesitaba a su familia en este momento.

Con cuidado y rapidez salió al patio principal de la mansión, el lugar donde había asesinado a Valentine. A su lado pudo observar una torre de control de color púrpura. ¿Desde cuándo estaba eso ahí?

Observó la figura de Blank en el balcón de ese edificio, pero si este la notaba corría el riesgo de que la asesinaran o algo mucho peor. Así que comenzó a correr por el bosque hasta que perdiera rastro de ese lugar.

* * *

Marinette , Adrien y Fiorella se encontraban viendo un mapa de las posibles zonas en donde la rubia podría estar. La actitud de la azabache había cambiado al por mayor, ser Ladybug sacaba su lado rudo y en busca de su hija mucho más.

\- Demonios. ¿Dónde está mi hija? - Bufo molesta la azabache.

\- Tranquila My Lady, la encontraremos - Contesto Adrien besando la frente de Marinette

\- Es que es imposible ¿como es que se fueron por su cuenta? - Respondió Marinette entre lágrimas

\- Me asegurare de encontrarla, te lo prometo My Lady - Contesto Adrien tomando las manos de su futura mujer

\- Además, ustedes tienen una boda que planear - Interrumpió Fiorella

\- No hay tiempo para planificar algo así, tenemos que hacer lo nuestro - Contexto Marinette frotándose la cabeza.

\- Entonces déjame el trabajo a mi - Respondió la italiana triunfante

* * *

Sword pudo observar su reflejo en un vidrio que estaba cerca de su casa, su aspecto era terrible, tenía marcas de sangre seca alrededor de su cuerpo y moretones en todas partes.

Pudo observar a su Tía Fiorella junto a su madre y a su padre discutiendo un par de cosas. Al parecer pudo notar que su madre lloraba desesperadamente.

\- Madre, tranquila... Aquí estoy - Interrumpió Sword - No puede ser... hija, estás a salvo - Contestó Marinette corriendo a abrazar a la peli azul

* * *

 _VOTEN Y COMENTEN_

 _¿Quien ahora shippea BlankxSword? XD 3_


	47. Reunión

**_Después de sus insistencias, presiones y demás, tuve que escribir este capítulo demasiado rápido._**

 ** _En fin, aquí está._**

 ** _Disfrútenlo._**

 **!ACTUALIZO CADA MES¡ ¿ENTIENDEN? ¡CADA MES!**

* * *

Marinette soltó las cosas que tenía en sus manos, y corrió deliberadamente para abrazar a su hija que se encontraba en un pésimo estado. Sword se des transformo en el momento en el que sintió los brazos de su madre rodeándola, estaba feliz de estar en casa, ahora ya no estaba en peligro. El kwami de la pequeña heroína se reunió junto a Plagg, Tikki y Voolpe que estaban sentados en un árbol viendo la escena con ternura mientras comían algunos alimentos para recargarse.

\- ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame al médico? - Las múltiples preguntas que hacía su madre comenzaba a causarle mareo.

\- Estoy bien, madre. - Contestó separándose del abrazo. - Un poco cansada y sucia, pero estoy bien.

\- ¿Cómo escapaste de ahí? - Pregunto Marinette sosteniendo los hombros de la rubia.

\- Me ayudo Fille, sin su ayuda jamás hubiese sabido el paradero de mi Miraculous. - Contestó señalando a la morena que estaba junto a Adrien II.

\- Me alegra que estés bien, lata de atún. - Respondió Fille sonriendo.

\- Necesito una ducha y algo para comer, ¿Se puede? - Bufó la rubia levantándose y abriéndose paso a la entrada trasera de su hogar.

* * *

Fille caminaba por el lago que frecuentaba Charlotte en su tiempo libre, comenzaba a sentirse débil sin la cantidad de poder que le otorgaba Hawkmoth para hacer magia negra. Pero no podía ir, si va tenía la desgracia de no volver jamás.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? - Preguntó una voz masculina.

\- Pasando el rato, ¿No deberías de estar con tu hermana? - Contestó la morena mirando al atardecer.

\- Esta algo ocupada ahora. - Respondió el azabache sentándose en el suelo empedrado. - Digamos que está devorando un montón de comida en este momento.

\- Es algo obvio, estuvo días encerrada junto a Hawkmoth y Blank. - Respondió la morena mirando al azabache. - Debió ser duro para ella.

\- Mi hermana es alguien fuerte, estoy seguro que se encargó de ellos. - Afirmó el azabache sosteniendo la mano de Fille.

\- Claro, ella es fuerte. - Contestó la chica fingiendo una sonrisa aprobatoria, pero por dentro no era lo mismo.

Ahora sentía la culpa de no ayudarla como ella mencionó anteriormente, "Claro le diré a los demás para que vayan a ayudarte" Fille nunca dijo nada, simplemente comentó que tuvo un sueño con la chica diciéndole que estaba con Hawkmoth.

En su sangre estaba el ser una traidora y compatriota de Hawkmoth, no importa que.

* * *

En la sala de la mansión se encontraban los miembros de la familia mientras trataban de escuchar la versión de Charlotte en sus noches en la guarida de Hawkmoth.

\- Entonces, te comunicaste mentalmente con Fille para que te ayudará ¿Cierto? - Musito Adrien mirando a la chica.

\- Si, le dije que necesitaba ayuda para encontrar mi Miraculous y que les dijera a ustedes el donde estaba. - Contestó Charlotte, el rostro de Adrien cambió repentinamente.

\- ¿Te dijo dónde estaba tu Miraculous? - Interrumpió Fiorella

\- Si ¿Porque tantas preguntas? - Contesto la rubia algo confundida.

\- ¿Fille te dijo que iba a pedir ayuda? ¿Verdad? - Volvió a preguntar Fiorella seriamente.

\- Si ¿Acaso no lo hizo? - Respondió con la mirada hacia la castaña.

\- No, no lo hizo. - Afirmó Marinette apretando su puño.

La mirada de Charlotte se fijó directo en la morena, ignorando lo que le decían sus padres esta salió disparada en dirección a la morena que se encontraba charlando con su hermano mayor.

\- No debes pelear con ella. - Advirtió el kwami de la chica.

\- Mikka, escamas fuera. - Exclamó sin ni siquiera escuchar a su kwami.

* * *

Sword tomó su espada y la incrustó en el césped que estaba antes del camino empedrado, observó como su hermano y la morena se alarmaron y la miraban con confusión.

\- Char, ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto Adrien mientras caminaba hacia su hermana.

\- Quédate atrás, hermano. - Advirtió Sword. - Esto es entre ella y yo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Ella no te ha hecho nada? - Bufo Adrien II bastante molesto

\- ¿En serio crees algo de lo que dice? ¡Tu novia mintió! - Grito Sword apuntándole con la espada de doble filo.

\- ¡Yo solo quería protegerte! - Grito la morena con la mirada cabizbaja.

\- ¡¿PROTEGERME DE QUE!? - Contestó Sword bastante molesta

\- ¡De todo! Pero ahora me has hecho enojar, supongo que te daré tu merecido. - Respondió Fille haciendo aparecer sus puños de hierro.

\- Perfecto, quiero ver que lo intentes. - Bufo Sword sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

El impacto de los metales se pudo escuchar hasta la mansión donde estaban Adrien y los demás miembros de la familia. Adrien II tuvo que correr para encontrar a su kwami y poder transformarse para detener a las dos féminas que luchan sin piedad alguna.

\- ¿Gabriel? ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto Fiorella algo confundida por la actitud repentina del azabache.

\- Necesito que te transformes... Ahora. - Contestó el chico mirando a su relativa.

Fille golpeó el rostro de Sword haciendo que saliera disparada al agua. Fille se quedó en la orilla del lago esperando a que esta saliera. Pero no recordaba que Sword tenía el poder de controlar el agua y algunas criaturas marítimas, Fille fue sujetada por unos chorros de agua que había hecho Sword.

\- ¡Fue un error! ¡Lo juro! - Grito la morena luchando contra los chorros de agua.

\- ¡Tu error me costó la vida! - Contestó Sword lanzando el cuerpo de Fille hacia un árbol haciendo que se estrellara en él.

Fiorella corrió rápidamente a la sala en busca de Voolpe que estaba plácidamente dormido junto a Plagg y Tikki.

\- ¿Fio? ¿Qué sucede ahora? - Pregunto Adrien alarmado.

\- Hay problemas con Sword y Fille, ahora. - Contestó la castaña. - Voolpe, Trasformazione.

Volpina salió rápidamente en dirección donde se encontraban las dos chicas peleando, junto a ella estaba Kambuku que corría alterado para detener a las féminas.

* * *

Sword esquivaba los ataques mentales de Fille, esta le lanzaba piedras u objetos que estaban sueltos por ahí. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz completamente familiar.

\- Mi pequeña sardina ¿Cómo es que escapaste de mis garras? - Exclamó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

\- Vete de aquí, Blank. - Advirtió Sword.

\- ¿O qué? Dudo que me mates cuando estas enamorada de mi - Contesto Blank.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Pregunto molesta la peli azul.

La conversación fue interrumpida por otro golpe proporcionado por los puños de metal de Fille, Sword cayó al suelo y una mancha de sangre salió de su boca. La morena aprovechó para sujetar a la peli azul del cuello para lanzarla lejos.

\- ¡Alto ahí, mocosa! - Interrumpió Ladybug tomando la pierna de Fille con su Yo - Yo y jalándole al suelo.

\- Gracias por la ayuda. - Respondió Volpina dirigiéndose al cuerpo de la morena. - Usted ha sido una invitada muy maleducada.

\- Creo que debemos de mandarla al sótano, así hablara. - Afirmó Ladybug con una mirada molesta

La morena miró a Kambuku, pero este simplemente giró la cabeza en manera de desaprobación.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hawkmoth estaba preparado para la batalla final.

 _VOTEN Y COMENTEN_


	48. Underwater

_No voy a decir nada._

 _Escribí este capítulo en 2 horas y no sé si quedo bien o no._

 _Estoy molesta porque me presionan para escribir este fic, no se siente chido._

 _HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MES._

* * *

El ambiente estaba totalmente intenso y oscuro. En el sótano ahora completamente vacío y con una simple silla metálica estaban alrededor. La chica morena se encontraba sentada con la mirada al suelo mientras unas cadenas rodeaban su cuerpo en toda su totalidad.

Marinette, Adrien, Fiorella y Charlotte se encontraban en la habitación mirando a la morena tratar de liberarse, pero era imposible hacerlo... Las cadenas estaban protegidas por un hechizo especial.

La rubia se paró frente a ella y suspiro.

\- Muy bien, pequeña traidora. - Bufó Charlotte. - ¿Algo para defenderte?

\- Tampoco debemos ser tan crueles. - Aclaró Marinette mirando a Adrien. - ¿Verdad, querido?

\- Marinette, ve arriba. - Contestó Adrien seriamente. - Te prometo qué no la lastimaremos, pero tienes que vigilar a Gabriel.

\- Vamos para arriba, Marinette. - Interrumpió Fiorella tomando los hombros de la azabache. - Tengan cuidado.

Una vez que la azabache y Fiorella dejaron la habitación, la mirada de Charlotte cambio a un poco más seria, su kwami la acompañaba cómo siempre.

\- Mikka, escamas fuera. - Exclamó y su cuerpo se iluminó creando su atmósfera de color azul. - ¿Segura qué no dirás nada?

\- Tu hermano no te va a permitir esto. - Bufó seriamente. - El me ama.

Charlotte comenzó a reír, y de un golpe impactó su espada en el suelo. La morena la miro algo asustada. Al terminar de reír simplemente pateo la silla de la chica quedando en una total inclinación y Sword la sostenía con su brazo.

\- Si le importaras cómo tú dices ¿Ya estaría aquí? ¿No te parece? - Comentó la azulada. - Seamos realistas.

\- Solo eres algo pasajero, una ilusión. - Soltó Adrien de manera seria. - No soy una persona qué argumenta este tipo de cosas, pero lo qué hiciste no fue nada bueno, Fille.

\- Eso lo se, pero yo... - Contestó pero fue interrumpida.

\- !¿Pero qué Fille?! ¡Pedí auxilio y me ignoraste! - Gritó Sword. - Confiaba en ti, sabes... te consideraba parte de la familia.

Fille bajo su mirada al suelo, y se quedó callada. La peli azul entendió el mensaje y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Estaba totalmente molesta al respecto tanto qué era capaz de volver a luchar con ella.

Observo las miradas de su madre y de su tía Fiorella, ambas chicas se levantaron con rapidez al igual que Adrien II. Pero decidió también ignorarlas, necesitaba sumergirse en el agua, sentirse con libertad. Escuchó a su hermano gritando su nombre, pero estaba transformada y era imposible qué la alcanzara en su forma de heroína.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago simplemente se dejó caer.

Una de las cosas que adoraba cuando estaba transformada, era la capacidad increíble de mantener la respiración, tanto que podía sumergirse hasta las profundidades del lago y sentarse en las rocas qué llegaban al vacío. Se sentía segura, ya qué estaba rodeada de pescados de distintos colores. Y volvió a meditar.

Entonces apareció en la guarida de Hawkmoth, y se preguntó qué rayos hacía ahí. Y una imagen llegó a sus ojos, Blank se encontraba en su lugar.

El moreno estaba atado con cadenas mientras trataba de liberarse con ferocidad. Sword camino hasta llegar a las rejas y este la pudo observar, estaba enojado pero al mismo tiempo estaba contenta por verla. La chica atravesó fácilmente los barrotes y se arrodillo frente a Blank.

\- Me utilizaste. - Bufó el moreno mirando a la chica. - ¿Sabes lo horrible qué se siente eso?

\- Lo lamento, no pensé qué fuese a importarte. - Contestó cabizbaja. - Me tratabas mal, intentaste matarme, le cortaste el brazo a mi hermano. ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Tal parece que los peces espada son torpes. - Respondió Blank. - Por qué bueno, tu eres uno.

\- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí, pensaba ayudarte pero no lo haré porque eres... - Sword fue incapaz de articular una palabra ya que Blank la tomo con sus brazos encadenados, la sentó rápidamente en su regazo y le tapó la boca con un beso desesperado.

Sword se dejó llevar por el encanto maligno qué tenía el moreno, tomó el rostro de este para intentar profundizar más el beso pero al final sus dientes chocaron y tuvieron qué separarse por el dolor. La chica tomó su espada y alejó a Blank unos centímetros de ella y cortó rápidamente las cadenas.

\- Bien sabes qué las cadenas volverán a formarse ¿Verdad? - Comentó Blank acercándose a la chica.

\- Claro qué lo sé, gato estúpido. - Bufó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¿Qué irónico, no crees? - Respondió Blank con una sonrisa. - El gato en busca de su pescado.

Sword no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario qué el chico de cabello moreno comentó, y después la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Se cuestionó por un momento la existencia del chico en la vida real, estaba esperanzada de qué fuese real ya qué lo consideraba terriblemente perfecto para ella.

Volvió a observar a Blank y las cadenas estaban volviendo a rodear sus manos, y esté simplemente comenzó a retroceder.

\- Tienes que destruir la planta de energía, es la única manera en la cual puedas detener esto. - Dijo Blank mirando a la chica. - Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? - Pregunto Sword algo asustada.

\- Volveré a ser un enemigo para ti... - Advirtió Blank. -Si intento matarte, por favor promete qué me vas a eliminar.

\- ¡Para nada! No voy a hacer eso. - Gritó Sword. - No podré hacerlo.

La imagen comenzó a verse borrosa, el poder para meditar se le estaba agotando. Necesitaba volver y rápido o si no se ahogaría en el lago. Se acercó a Blank a puras rastras y le beso las manos.

\- Voy a volver por ti... - Exclamó antes de desaparecer y ver una sonrisa en el rostro del moreno.

Y volvió a la normalidad, observó a su alrededor y los pescados no estaban. El ambiente se sentía bastante tranquilo y raro al mismo tiempo. Inició su trayecto a la superficie y pudo notar qué ya era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sumergida? Al salir del agua se encontró a su hermano en la orilla del lago, simplemente esperándola.

Sword suspiro y se acercó en donde se encontraba el azabache y se sentó junto a él. Minutos después su transformación se terminó y volvió a la normalidad. Adrien II tomó su mano y la sujeto fuertemente.

\- Vamos a terminar con esto, te lo prometo. - Exclamó Charlotte recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

* * *

 _VOTEN Y COMENTEN._


End file.
